Dream Surpeme
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Twenty-two teens will come to the island and participate for 1,000,000 coins. The contestants are divided into two teams and must compete in challenges every three days. While the winning team earns invincibility, the losing team has to vote off one of their own players. Whoever is voted off must walk the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers.
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

**Edit 4/3: The Teams has been changed and reorganized.**

* * *

Twila stood at the edge of the dock and saw the yacht approach. On it were the twenty-two teens who had sent in the best audition tapes. Twila could not wait for this to happen all over again.

If there was one thing the Twila Brighton lived for, it was torturing teens by giving them the most brutal and life-threatening tasks EVER. And she knew that they'd be willing to do them, just to win 1,000,000 coins. The only three things he cared about were A) Getting paid. 2) The ratings stayed up. And D) That they avoided getting sued. As the yacht drew closer, Twila smiled her sly smile.

"This is going to be good." She said aloud as the boat approached. The boat pulled up alongside the dock, and the rope ladder dropped down. The first to climb down was a 16-year-old who was well-built and had black hair, and a confident smile on his face.

"Hello, uhhhhh…" Twila took out the picture of the twenty-two teenagers and searched for this one's face, which should have the name under it.

"…Luigi."

"Hey, Twila . I am SO ready for this! I can't wait to get started! I am ready to win that hundred grand!"

"Well, what an enthusiastic attitude." Twila looked back up at the yacht. The next one to come down was Daisy, who was also around sixteen. She was a tomboy. Her fingernails and toenails (she was wearing sandals) were painted in a sloppy manner and were ridiculously sparkly, even for nail polish. Her earrings were long, shiny, dangling ones that were probably overpriced. Her ginger hair was smooth and had a orange headband in it. She was wearing ridiculously fancy clothes and high heels.

"Ugh. That ride made me seasick. I hate boats!"

"Then you're sure as heck gonna stay away from the Boat of Losers, aren't ya?"

"Are you kidding? Not only because of that, but because I want that money. I'd go on a royal shopping spree with my mother! Like I don't need it, though. My boyfriend buy me everything I want. He's rich."

"So why do you need this 1,000,000 coins?"

"He felt that I haven't been earning my own money, so I figured I'd try this." Then, a suitcase was thrown after her. She tried to pick it up, but she couldn't.

"This thing is so heavy!"

"What's in there?"

"My makeup." She then opened up the suitcase to reveal all of the nail polish, lipstick, etc. She tried hard to move the suitcase. Then, she let out a shrill cry.

"AAAAA! I broke a nail!"

Twila decided to ignore her for now.

"OK, who's next?"

The next to come down the ladder was 17-year-old Toadsworth. He had light-brown, curly hair and glasses. In fact, he basically looked almost like Napoleon Dynamite. At the thought of this comparison, Twila had to quickly stifle a laugh.

"Hello, Napol…er, I mean Toadsworth . Welcome to Isle Delino. Why do you want the prize money?"

"I want the cash to drop out of school and fly away to Luminous Forest. What do you think?"

"Ummmm, O…K…"

The rest of the campers came down off the ladder and onto the dock with their luggage. There was Princess Shroob, the youngest, who was 13 and had purple hair that was fairly long, but not too short, either (it only went down far enough to cover half het ears).

The two features about this girl that Twila immediately noticed was A) the Bible she carried with her in her other hand, and B) her sunglasses. Each large, oval-shaped lens was very reflective. Anyone who looked into them while he was wearing them could see their own reflection.

"Hello, Princess Shroob. Welcome to Isle Delino ." Then Twila noticed her very reflective sunglasses.

"Um, excuse me just a minute." Twila then pulled out a small, lipstick with her face on it. She dipped the stick on her lips, then leaned close to Shroob's sunglasses, where she saw her own reflection, and started putting on lipstick.

"Believe me, I've seen that before." Princess Shroob said as she rolled her eyes (which went unseen, due to his sunglasses).

"My sunglasses are like mirrors, I know, but I don't mind. I let people use 'em as mirrors anyway. You're definitely not the first to try that, Twila."

"Interesting. But why do you let people do it? Doesn't it annoy you?"

"Not really."

"I see. There, all done." She stepped back and put the lipstick back in her pocket. "Thanks, Shroob."

"Anytime. My 'mirrors' are at your service." Shroob chuckled, then picked up her luggage, and walked over to the others.

Then Rosalina came down the ladder. Rosalina , who was sixteen, had long blonde hair, and a silver crown. She was apparently the co-captain of the cheerleader squad at her school, and was the 27 most popular person in her school (Twila didn't even bother asking what the meant).

Bowser was a serious bad boy. His long, black hair was tied up in a fairly short ponytail. He wore a black shirt with a blood-covered skull-and-crossbones. The shirt's sleeves were torn off, and he had the look of mischief in his eyes, as well as a look of, "Don't mess with me or I'll kill you." His pants sagged to just above his knees, revealing his black skull-and-crossbones boxers, similar to his shirt. He had several chain bracelets, and his nose, tongue, and eyelids were pierced. This boy instantly reminded Twila of Spewart from Dark Side. As he stepped onto the dock, he simply stared at Twila, cracked his knuckles, then slowly brushed past.

Peach was sixteen and had a headstrong personality. She looked fairly like Daisy, except a little skinnier. She had blonde hair, and was, according to her audition tape, the most popular girl in her school, although it really seemed like she simply intimidated people into saying she was popular. She certainly had the evil glare for it. In her audition tape, she said that she was in gymnastics, and apparently very good at it, as her demonstrations proved. So maybe she looked like Daisy, and had the skills and physical strength of Harrlet.

Seventeen years old, Yoshi was definitely the brainiac. He said that he excelled in all subjects, and he even showed off his report cards, which, in all subjects, read A. He had green hair and was considerably short for a 17-year-old.

Donkey Kong, who was fifteen, had a wide-eyed look and had brown-colored hair, was clearly the happy-go-lucky guy, in addition to Luigi. In his video, he had quite a friendly personality, and admitted that he could never win, but if he did, he would give all the money to charity.

Boo was clearly a Goth. He had long black hair that went below his ear lobes, and even covered his eyes. His lips were black. He had simple black clothes, and when Twila caught a brief glimpse into his suitcase, he merely saw black (the rest of his clothes, or a bottomless pit?). His pants had holes in the knees, and his hands were buried in his pockets.

Twila could not see the white of his eyes at all, but he knew that this one's stare must be quite blank. Boo, like Toadworth, simply sulked over to the others without even glancing at Twila (but who could tell where she was looking?).

Wendy O. Koopa was fifteen, had pink hair, and her eyes were glued to her cell phone. She jumped down the ladder, picked up her luggage, and with one hand, she rapidly pressed buttons as she sent text messages to her boyfriend, Tanooki Mario.

"So, uh, Wendy, I assume you want the money to pay off your cell phone bill?" Twila laughed. She expected her to retort with a sarcastic comment, and state the real reason she wanted the money, but to Twila's surprise, she did the opposite.

"Yeah. My parents are EXTREMELY pissed at me for spending so much time on my cell phone." She said without even taking her eyes off her phone.

"I knew I had to find a way to pay for all my time texting and talking all those hours. So I sent in my audition tape."

Twila grinned at the memory of that tape. In it, Wendy had demonstrated her ability to rapidly send as many text messages as possible in one minute, each one having to be at least 10 letters, and had to make sense, and she record was 267. She also boasted her record of how long she had once spent talking on her cell phone: 8 hours in a row.

Wendy, still texting, walked over to the others. Then Twila remembered something.

"Wait, um. Wendy? I think there's something I should tell you…"

Too late. Wendy suddenly let out a terrified scream.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED? There must be some mistake!"

"What's the matter, Wendy?" Twila said, grinning.

"T-TH-THERE'S NO SERVICE HERE!"

"Oh, yeah. That's what I meant to tell you. There is absolutely zero cell phone service here at Isle Delino."

"But…But…But, I NEED my cell phone! I NEED my texting! I NEED it!"

"Sorry."

"GEEAARRGGHHH! I did not expect this when I sent in my audition tape!" The now-cell-phoneless Wrndy sulked over to the others.

Pauline, who was sixteen and had long, red hair, was next. She said that she needed the money so that she could afford a tutor (she apparently failed in most subjects). She also said that she had been the secretary for her school three years running (ironic, considering her academic skills).

And the teens continued coming. To save a really long explanation of all the others, there will instead be a simple rundown:

Honey Queen: seventeen years old; long, yellow/black hair, and had been editor of the school newspaper.

Kolorado: sixteen years old; short, blonde hair, and he loved to read, since he always had a good, long novel with him, as he did when he came down the ladder.

Wario: seventeen; long, brown hair, quite large, and he wanted the money to buy lots of junk food.

Mimi: fourteen; short, green hair, which was in a ponytail; was clearly a perfectionist. She believed in not just doing something, but doing something perfectly. Thus, she was great at both sports and grades. She wanted the 100,000 coins to add to her college fund, so that she could get into the best colleges in Wind Kingdom (her top choice being Wind University).

Flurrie: sixteen; long, blonde hair with a single red ribbon in it; in her tape, she established that she was the smartest girl in her grade. Despite this, she looked anything but nerdy. She was quite pretty, which, according to Flurrie, attracted a majority of the guys in her school.

Birdo: sixteen; long, pink-colored hair; and she thought that she was a good dancer, although in her audition tape, she had fallen flat on her face while trying to spin around on one foot.

Zess T: fourteen; black hair, also in a ponytail; and she had apparently been voted "Most Class Spirit" in her yearbook for several years in a row.

And Goomba: fifteen; short, brown hair; he was also fairly short (the shortest of the campers, as a matter of fact, second only to Mimi); and she was a member of the cheerleader squad. He wanted the money to buy his girlfriend lots of jewelry so that she would be the prettiest girl in thr school.

After all the campers had been introduced, Twila had them sit around the bonfire pit.

"Welcome, campers, to Dream Supreme! I assume you all have seen the spin-off season (Total Drama Mario), am I right?"

"Yes." Almost everyone responded, except for Goomba, who merely said, "Whatever," and Mimi, who said, "I guess so."

"So you all know the basic rules. You are all here for one reason, and one reason only: to win the 1,000,000 coins grand prize. Only one will remain standing after twenty-one weeks, and for each prize challenges, one team will win coin prizes into their vaults worth: 30,000 coins to 80,000 coins."

"Twenty-one weeks?" Daisy screeched.

"Yeah, well, I decided to extend the time to one episode per week, to give you guys more time here."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you guys would hate it. Anyway, we'll split you into two teams. When I call your name, come on up here. Princess Shroob, Mario, Wendy, Peach, Toadsworth, Rosalina, Honey Queen, Mimi, Luigi, Birdo, and Daisy."

The eleven she called all got up from their seats and walked over to where Twila was standing.

"You will be known as…" He then tossed a white sheet to them, and Princess Shroob caught it. Once she caught it, she let it unroll and reveal the picture that was crudely stitched in, that of a bear that appeared to be acting. "…the Drama Bears."

"Right on!" Mario cheered. Mario was clearly the jock type. He was 5 foot 11, and he often showed off his muscles (since his shirts all had the sleeves torn off).

In his audition tape, he had done some impressive feats, including a half-court shot in basketball, and knocking a baseball clear out of the field. He had brown hair, and often wore red wristbands and a red headband.

"All those that were not called, come stand over here." Twila gestured to the other side of the bonfire pit. Boo, Yoshi, Bowser, Flurrie, Kolorado, Waluigi, Pauline, Wendy, Goomba, DK, and Zess T all got up and walked over to the designated spot.

"You guys will be known as…" He tossed another sheet, which Waluigi caught and unrolled. Waluigi was fourteen and had a black, bowl-shaped hairdo. He also wore square sunglasses that you could see through more easily than most sunglasses (unlike Shroob's sunglasses).

In his video, he demonstrated his incredible karate skills, and that he was the best black belt in his class. The picture on the sheet was of a squirrel comfort people. "…the Comforting Squirrels. Alright, now follow me to the lodges." The two teams followed Twila to the two lodges.

"Drama get the East Lodge. Comfort get the West Lodge. The restrooms are right down there. You each have thirty minutes to unpack, then meet me at the main lodge for your first challenge. And your half-hour limit starts…" Twila looked at his watch. "…NOW!"

The two teams went into the cabins. Several of them were shocked to see merely bunk beds.

"Wow. Five bunk beds. How amazing." Luigi said when he saw them.

"Oh no! Not bunk beds! Anything but bunk beds! I hate bunk beds!" Daisy complained in the other cabin.

"Why?" Princess Shroob asked.

"I don't trust that they're built well. I'm always afraid that the top will come crashing down on the bottom, and that's bad for both people."

"I don't know. I always loved bunk beds." Princess Shroob replied.

"Besides, this is like a summer camp, you know. What, did you expect king-sized beds for each of us?" Rosalina said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and with electric blankets?" Mario chimed in.

"Guys, guys. Just chill out. Oh, I call a top bunk!" Princess Shroob then walked over to the nearest one and started unpacking. All the others followed suit.

In the other cabin, the attitude was somewhat the same.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." Yoshi said.

"I don't think it's that bad." Kolorado said.

"Well, we'd better unpack if we're gonna get to the main lodge in time." Wario then started to walk towards the bunk in the corner of the room. He was halfway there when he fell through the floor.

"Whoa!" He screamed as he plunged through the weak, old, rotted wood. Goomba, Flurrie, Boo, and Pauline ran to help pull him out. Pauline pulled, and, naturally, ended up flying backwards when she lost her grip. The other three managed to help him out. Goomba, who had merely watched the whole thing from the side, doubled over with laughter.

"Ow! Thanks, guys. I can't believe that just happened.

"How much do you weigh?" Yoshi asked.

"315."

Pauline nearly fainted.

"What?" The oblivious Wario asked.

"N-nothing." Yoshi stammered. The Comforting Squirrels then finished picking their bunks and unpacking mostly in silence, while a few of the campers conversed. Of course, Wendy in the other lodge continued complaining.

"Ugh! These floors are all dirty!

"Haven't these people heard of something called 'cleaning up'?

"These corners have spider webs in them!

"This bed is all creaky and loud!

"Where's the hot tub? The TV?"

The Drama Bears also continued unpacking, and both teams finished just in time for the end of the 30-minute period. Then the two teams all walked over to the main lodge, and lined up as Twila instructed them to.

"Alright campers! I assume you have all chosen your beds, finished unpacking, and made yourselves comfy."

" 'Comfy' is hardly the word I would use for this disgusting place!" Rosalina screeched.

"Anyway, this is the main hall. This is where you will eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner here, and you will often have meetings or receive your next task here. First off, your very first meal here at Isle Delino. Since it's 1:17, this is considered lunch, so enjoy Chef very own hand-made meal. Oh, I almost forgot. This is Chef/Co-Host Brighton ." Twila gestured to the large man standing next to her. Brighton had orange and yellow hair, a mustache, and sun-shaped pin.

"He will cook all your meals, and assist me in antagonizing you all for the next twenty-one weeks. So what's on the menu today, Brighton?"

"I made my very own Sticky Sun Sandwiches." He held up an example. The bread was orange , and between the two slices of orange bread was a thin slice of pale yellow cheese. No one dared to ask what it was made of. "Line up and come get it."

"What if we don't want it?" Wendy asked.

"Then you get nottin' to eat for the next five hours. Now come get it now, or starve."

Everyone lined up to get the food. In addition to the sandwich, there was a carton of milk.

The only ones who didn't get any food was Daisy, Pauline, and Toadsworth (these turned out to be the lucky ones). The first one to take a bite was Luigi. He chewed slowly, and chewed some more. And chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed. He didn't stop chewing.

"So, how is it?" Shroob, who was sitting next to him, asked.

"Mmmm."

"Was that a 'yes'?"

"Mmmmmmm."

"Oh, I think he said 'no'."

"MMMMMMMMMM."

"Wow. He must hate it."

"Tho!" He said, his mouth still full.

Wendy, who sat across from him, said, "Ewww. That's disgusting! Just swallow it if you want to talk!"

"Tho! I cath thwallow ith!"

"Huh?" Wario asked.

"I think he said…" Toadsworth started.

"Thith stuth ith impothible to thwallow!"

"I think he says that he can't swallow it." Princess Shroob translated.

"Ith thicky!"

"Oh. It's sticky! That's why he can't swallow it. That explains the name 'Sticky Sun Sandwiches.' "

Luigi ripped open his milk and tried to wash it down, but he simply spewed the milk all over the table. A single drop landed on Wendy, and she freaked out.

"EWWWWW That is disgusting! I've got boy germs now!"

"Augh! Thith milth ith horrible! It muth be…" He looked at the carton. "Oh my goth!" He held the carton to Kolorado. Kolorado looked at the expiration date.

"Oh my gosh! This milk expired in August of 2005!"

Mario looked at Brighton. "Why would you serve us stuff you can't even swallow? Or milk that's four years since spoiled?"

" 'Cause I feel like it. You got a problem with that?" He gave him a brutal stare.

Mario was frozen solid.

Needless to say, no one else dared to touch their food or milk. And poor Luigi finally managed to rip out the sticky food by shoving his shoe in his mouth and scraping it out.

When lunch hour was over, Twila said to the campers, "Alright campers. You've had your very first meal at Isle Delino. Now it's time for your first challenge in the race for the 1,000,000 coins prize. Everyone follow me." All the campers followed Twila out of the lodge and towards the lake.

"Oh man! I'm not too sure about this guys." Goomba said worriedly.

"I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with that 1,000-foot mountain!" Rosalina exclaimed.


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

**Edit 4/9**

* * *

The twenty-two campers, Twila, and Brighton all stood on a large, square wooden platform probably 30x30 feet. The platform floated on the lake, at the base of the 1,000-foot mountain.

"No…way!" Pauline yelped.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Wario said.

"That's right, campers." Twila responded. "You must climb up the 1,000-foot-tall mountain, in order to pass the first task. Here's the basic rundown: You have two options; 1) You climb the mountain. If you succeed and reach the top, you will score one point for your team."

"Sounds fair enough. But where's the equipment? You know, the grappling hooks, the safety belts, the ropes?" Madison asked.

"The only equipment you can use in this challenge are your own two hands and two feet. But don't worry, there are plenty of tiny crevices, weak, rotted branches, and small, liable-to-break-off rocks jutting out from the side for you to grab onto. Anyway. For each round, two campers at a time will climb up; one per team.

"Again, if one should make it to the top, then that is one point for the team that camper is on. The team with the most campers to reach the top wins."

"What if we don't want to do it?" Zess T asked.

"That's your second option, and it's not a good one: If you chicken out, you have to go sit over there…" Twila gestured to a bench on one corner of the platform. The bench had a variety of large signs with arrows pointing down that said things like, "Coward." "I'm a scaredy-cat." "I'm too scared to climb a mountain." Etc. "…on the bench of cowards." Twila finished.

"What if we fall off while climbing?" Waluigi said.

"If you fail the challenge, you come back onto the platform and sit over there…" Twila pointed to the opposite corner of the platform, where there was another bench with large signs that read, "I'm a failure." "I failed." "I'm a wimp." "I couldn't even climb a stupid mountain." And so on.

"…on the bench of failures.

"Now I know that it will be downright impossible for everyone here to make it to the top, so I've come up with a little bonus: The Team members who successfully reaches the top will gain Invincibility and the winning team will earn a coin prize for their vault. It's quite a prize. And that's quite a challenge.

"Alright, then. Now that the rules are explained, each team will pick one of their own to climb up the mountain first. Drama Bears, Comforting Squirrels, pick your player."

The two teams huddled up.

"I'll go first." Bowser said for the Squirrels.

In the end, the Bears picked Luigi.

"Alright. The choices have been made. The Drama Bears have picked Luigi. And the Comforting Squirrels have chosen Bowser. Now, Yoshi, do you accept this challenge?"

"Sure, whatever."

"And Luigi?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Get to your positions."

Luigi and Bowser walked over to the edge of the platform that was pressed up against the cliff wall.

"Start Round One!" Twila declared. Brighton, who was holding a red bell like those at wrestling matches, rang the bell.

The two bold campers instantly grabbed the wall and started their slow climb. Luigi found a couple crevices to stick his feet in or grab onto, and a couple roots and branches.

Of course, this was nothing for Bowser. He had been through much, much worse, and was used to achieving such incredible physical feats. He was already ten feet above Luigi by the time they were a quarter of the way up.

At one point, Bowser reached for what he thought was a crevice, but was actually black moss. His hand instantly slipped and was unable to regain his grip. He tumbled down the cliff wall and bounced off the wall a couple times. He screamed as he fell. Suddenly, his chain hanging out of his pocket snagged on a rock and he hung by his pants. He looked down at the others on the platform, most of which, even some of his own teammates, were doubled over with laughter. He merely shook his fist at them and screamed from above.

"SHUT UP DOWN THERE!" The laughter still continued nonetheless. He grumbled as he grabbed onto a root, unsnagged his chain, and continued his climb. Luigi was ahead by three feet.

"Hey, brainiac! A pretty hard climb, ain't it?"

"Shut up!"

"You know, imagine the pain in your hands, the blisters, the horrible calluses that come afterward. And the fact that anything you grab onto could break off at the touch of your finger."

"I said can it, ignoramus!"

"What? Ignor-… huh?"

"Exactly!" Luigi continued to climb. Then, Bowser was level with Luigi. They were neck-and-neck, almost at the top. Luigi was holding onto a branch. His other hand and both of his feet weren't on anything. Luigi raised his right foot to put down on a lip of rock. Bowser saw this as a window of opportunity, and he took it. He instantly kicked hard on the piece of rock Luigi was gonna step on, and it broke and fell off. Luigi's foot fell through thin air, and he was so startled that he lost his grip.

As Luigi fell screaming, Yoshi called down after him, "See ya later, brain-boy!" He then climbed up the rest of the mountain.

Luigi screamed as he tumbled down the side of the mountain. At first, he didn't hit anything on the way down, but then, he smashed through a lip of rock headfirst. Then, he landed on, and broke through, another piece of rock. The third and last time he hit an obstruction on the way down, it was yet another piece of rock, except this time, he landed on it in the one way a guy does NOT want to land on something.

Luigi screamed in pain.

Everyone down on the platform, even members of the opposing team, could only look away.

"Ooooooo! That's GOT to hurt!" Twila said.

The piece of rock then broke, and Luigi fell the rest of the way down right to the water, where he landed flat on his stomach. The terrible smacking could be heard by everyone.

"Owchy! That's DOUBLE the hurt!"

Luigi then sank under the water. A few moments later, he slowly popped back up on the surface and struggled over to the platform. He slowly climbed up, and everyone stared at him. His stomach was glowing red.

"Whoa. Well, that was a pretty dirty trick, but the rules don't say anything against it. So Luigi, go sit over on the bench of failures."

Luigi walked over to the bench and plopped down on it. He couldn't care any less about which sign was over him (it was the one that said, "I couldn't even climb a stupid mountain").

Meanwhile, Bowser reached the top of the mountain. He looked down at the others, and yelled, "Woo-hoo! Go Bowser, go Bowser! I rock! I'm the bad boy! Who's bad? Bowser!"

"And Bowser scores one point for the Comforting Squirrels. Thus, Squirrels win the first round, and Bowser wins Invincibility."

The members of the Squirrels all cheered.

"Now it's time for Round Two! Teams, pick your players."

The teams eventually decided on Princess Shroob for the Bears, and Waluigi for the Squirrels.

"Alright, campers. Start Round Two!" Brighton rang the bell.

The two campers instantly jumped at the wall and started climbing. Both were fairly slow, but Waluigi was slightly faster. Princess Shroob, meanwhile, was scared to death. She breathed heavily, then whispered to herself, "Don't look down. Just don't look down."

They were halfway up when Princess Shroob nearly fell off.

Princess Shroob had her right foot in a crevice, and her left hand grabbing onto a lip of rock. She reached to grab a root with her right hand. Once her fingers wrapped around it, however, the rotten old root bent down. Princess Shroob panicked and instantly lost her footing. She swung off the spot where he was holding onto before, and she swung out into the air. She kicked her feet wildly as she held onto the bent branch, which still held onto the wall.

All the other Bears below gasped when she swung out, expecting poor Princess Shroob to fall. Twila looked up and said, "Looks like we're gonna have another failure."

Princess Shroob looked down at the others on the platform below her. Her hands nearly slipped off because they were so sweaty. But she looked down, and saw how high she was. She was really close. She wasn't gonna give up yet. She had often failed other rock wall climbs at camps and amusement parks. Failed miserably. But those had no prize for succeeding.

And this did.

"I'm NOT gonna fail this time!" She then swung over to a spot where she saw several small holes, and jammed her foot into one. She grabbed onto the branch with one hand, and reached for a crevice with her other. Then, despite being really shaken up, she continued climbing, as her teammates below cheered her on.

"Whoa!" Twila said, surprised. "She actually regained her grip! That was quite an accomplishment for the predicament he was in."

In the end of the second Round, both Princess Shroob and Waluigi made it to the top.

"Well, both campers made it to the top. Which means they both have Invincibility, and they've each scored a point for their teams. But the Comforting Squirrels are still in the lead by one point, and the score's now two to one. Teams, pick your next player."

* * *

 **And this was how it went for the rest of the challenge. To spare the reader from having to read a long chapter that's only almost the same thing over and over, I will simply put the standings this way:**

Third Round: Bears) Mario; Squirrels) Dk. Both made it. Score three to two. Bear's favor.

Fourth Round: Bears) Peach; Squirrels) Flurrie. Peach made it, Flurrie fell off twenty-six feet from the top. Score three to three.

Fifth Round: Bears) Toadsworth; Squirrels) Pauline. Both failed (Toadsworth fell off after only ten feet, Pauline fell off after six feet. Score three to three.

Sixth Round: Bears) Mimi; Squirrels) Goomba. Both made it. Score four to four.

Seventh Round: Bears) Rosalina; Squirrels) Zess T. Rosalina made it, Zess T fell off halfway up. Score five to four. Bear's favor.

Eighth Round: Bears) Birdo; Squirrels) Kolorado. Birdo fell off three quarters of the way up, Kolorado made it. Score five to five.

Ninth Round: Bears) Honey Queen; Squirrels) Wario. Honey Queen made it, Wario fell off a quarter of the way up. Score six to five. Bear's favor.

Tenth Round: Bears) Wendy; Squirrels) Zess T (retry). Zess T fell off three feet from the top (technically, Wendy jumped off, only because her cell phone had fallen and she jumped after it to save it), Zees T made it. Score six to six.

After what seemed like an eternity to most of the campers, the final round, the eleventh, finally came.

"And Round Eleven is upon us! After ten painful rounds, the score is tied six to six. And surprisingly, no one has chickened out yet! But I see that the bench of failures is quite full." He looked in the bench's direction. On it were Luigi, Flurrie, Toadsworh, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, and Wendy (all of whom were soaking wet, and most were groaning in pain from the fall).

"And up at the top, we have Bowser, Princess Shroob, Yoshi, Mario, DK Waluigi, Peach, Mimi, Goomba, Rosalina, Kolorado, Honey Queen, and Zess T. We're down to the final round, and our final two campers. Boo and Daisy, come up." The two walked over to him. "No pressure for either of you, but this round is the tiebreaker. Your decisions could decide the fate of your team.

"Now Boo, do you accept the task?"

Boo, who still had not spoken a word since he first set foot on the island, simply nodded.

"And Daisy?"

Daisy's eyes grew wide. She looked back at her teammates, and the members of the other team, all of which were staring at her. She knew that she couldn't fail. She needed that hundred grand. She looked up at the massive wall looming up before her. It was sure to be painful. And what if she fell off? She would have tried it for nothing! And the unimaginable pain (she had already seen what the fall had done to most of the failures). She then looked down at her precious fingernails, one of which was still broken from trying to move the suitcase on the dock.

"No way! I don't want to risk breaking another nail! Two broken nails in one day, that's, like, totally dreadful. Besides, I could get splinters from climbing!"

All the other Bears groaned.

"Alright then, coward. Take a seat on the bench of cowards." He gestured to the bench, which was empty up until now. "Oh, and by the way, I think you meant to say, 'blisters'."

Daisy strode casually over to the bench, all the while talking calmly to her fingernails. "It's OK, I'm not gonna let anymore of you guys get broken."

All the members of her team were enraged.

"Aw, come on!"

"What are you, a wimp?"'

"Daisy!"

"She's gonna lose this for us!"

Then Luigi chimed in with an optimistic comment. "Guys, don't worry. Boo couldn't make it. Have you seen him? He barely does anything other than walk, nod, and breathe. I doubt he can climb a wall."

But Boo, despite his boring, quiet appearance and behavior, was quite athletic. He could even rival Bowser for strength. So, much to the Bears' surprise and dismay, he scaled the wall no problem, and made it to the top.

"And Boo wins the first task for the Comforting Squirrels and he has win 30,000 pizes coins for his team vault!"

All Squirrels on the mountain and on the platform cheered.

"Enjoy your victory. Now, all of you can go back to your lodge. AND YOU GUYS UP THERE!" He called to the ones on the mountain. "IF YOU'RE A SQUIRREL, GO BACK TO YOUR LODGE. SIMPLY TAKE THE ESCALATOR YOU SEE UP THERE BACK DOWN TO THE GROUND, AND GO TO THE LODGE. IF YOU'RE A BEAR, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT AWAY!"

After all the Squirrels had left, and the Bears on the mountain came back down to the platform, Twila looked at them shamefully and said, "Drama Bears, what can I say? You lost the first task. Although some of you did incredible, it still wasn't enough to win. I will see you all at the bonfire tonight. And one of you will be going home before the night is over.

"You may go back to your lodge for a short period of time, but be back at the bonfire at 8:00 tonight, sharp!"

* * *

 **Episode** **Reward (Coins Prizes)**

 **1\. Not So Happy Campers - Part 2: A Hot tub, and Invincibility- Comforting Squirrels**


	3. The First Elimination Ceremony

The sky was dark. The bonfire was large and bright. The heat could be felt by all those around it. And not just the fire's heat, but the heat of the suspense. The nervousness of everyone was extremely contagious.

Twila stood on one side, facing the eleven members of the losing team. In one hand, she held the tray on which the marshmallows rested.

"Drama Bears, you have lost the first challenge. Now, one of you must go home. Now, you see these marshmallows that I have with me? These marshmallows will be given to those who will not go home tonight. And there are only ten on this tray. One of you will not receive a marshmallow. If you do not, then you must walk down to the Dock of Shame…" She gestured towards the dock, where the equally infamous boat sat, bobbing up and down on the water like a cork. Brighton was at the wheel, watching to see who would be first to ride the boat home.

"…to catch the Boat of Losers, and ride home." Twila continued. "Which means that you are out of the contest, and you can not come back…EVER!"

Several campers shuddered.

"Now, when I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow. First, I will call those who have gained Invincibility, and could not be voted off anyway: Princess Shroob."

Princess Shroob proudly walked up, took her marshmallow, and sat back down.

"Mario." Mario took his marshmallow, then sat back down.

"Peach."

"Mimi."

"Rosalina."

"Luigi."

"And Honey Queen."

The six proud campers all took their marshmallows, and sat back down.

"Now, I will call all of you who did not have Invincibility, but also did not have any votes against you. " Toadsworth."

"And Birdo."

After Birdo took her marshmallow and sat down, Twila looked at the two remaining campers.

"Wendy, Daisy. You are the last two campers without a marshmallow. I have but one marshmallow left on this tray. One of you will receive it, and stay for a little bit longer here at Isle Delfino. The other will not, and will ride the Boat of Losers home.

"Now Wendy, you jumped off the cliff when you were barely a few feet from the top, just because you dropped your cell phone. That's pretty darn stupid. But Daisy, you chickened out and lost the task for your team purely because you didn't want to risk breaking a fingernail.

"So the last marshmallow goes to…"

Daisy was still shaking, and her teeth were chattering. She pretty much knew by now who was going home.

"…Wendy." Twila threw the last marshmallow to her, and she proudly caught it.

"What can I say, other than 'big surprise there'? Ya had it coming, Daisy. Now get outta here. You've got an appointment with the Dock of Shame, as well as a ticket to the Boat of Losers."

Daisy got up and trudged down the Dock of Shame. As she climbed in, she looked back and said, "Hey! What about my makeup?"

She was answered with a suitcase in the face, and she fell to the deck. When she stood back up, she looked down at her arm in horror.

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE! I broke my Arm!"

The Boat of Losers, with the wailing Daisy, chugged off into the night.


	4. Don't Touch the Food

**Edit 4/9**

* * *

"Previously on Dream Supreme: The twenty-two new teens arrived on the island. They were divided into two teams; the Drama Bears, and the Comforting Squirrels. After unpacking and eating their first meal here, with genuine Isle Delfino food, they were introduced to their first task: to climb up the 1,000-foot cliff.

"After ten painful rounds, the score was tied six to six. It was down to rich girl Daisy, for the Bears, and Goth boy Boo for the Squirrels. Boo scaled that mountain no problem (surprisingly), but Daisy completely chickened out because she didn't want to break one of her precious fingernails, thus losing the task for her team.

"At the bonfire, it came as no surprise when Daisy took the Walk of Shame.

"So as we enter our second week here at Isle Delfino, the campers will face another brutal task. You won't want to miss it. So get ready for the next, and most dramatic episode yet, of Dream... Supreme!"

* * *

The speakers whined all over the campsite, and Twila's voice woke up all the snoozing campers.

"Goooooood morning, campers! You're first week at Isle Delfino is almost over, and we'll be entering our second week. But before we do, we have yet another task for you all to do! Now all of you rise and shine, and report to the main lodge. We have a surprise for you."

After the announcement, all the grumbling, tired campers got out of bed, got dressed, and walked over to the main lodge.

Peach yawned. "Why so early? What could it be?"

"I don't know, but I'm dreading the next task, whatever it is." Mario said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't really care about the next challenge, I'm just mad that they woke us up so early!" Rosalina complained.

"I don't know. I don't think it's that bad." Princess Shroob said cheerfully. "I always set my alarm for 6:30 each school morning, so that I could be all ready for school and have extra time to play video games and stuff. So I'm pretty used to getting up early."

They all walked into the lodge…

…and were completely stunned to see a huge buffet of delicious-looking food laid out for them on all of the tables.

Steak, turkey, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, bananas, apples, pizza, pasta, everything you could think of.

There was even fast food there, such as Tayce T, and Saffron, and…

"Zess Cookies!" Princess Shroob exclaimed. "I LOVE Zess T's Family restaurant!"

"What is all this?" Kolorado wondered. "All this delicious food, right after we've been eating that terrible food for a week? There has to be a catch here!"

"Right you are." said a familiar voice. Twila popped out from the kitchen. "There is a catch here, but the delicious food that you see before you here is real. Don't worry, there's no poison or anything, and Brighton didn't make it. We borrowed it from all kinds of fast food restaurants, and world-class chefs."

"What's going on, dude?" Toadsworth asked.

"I'll explain everything after you eat. That's right, 'after'. But for now, DIG IN!"

The campers didn't bother to hesitate. They all pounced on the delicious delicacies, wolfing it down. Princess Shroob dove into the Zess's family food like buzzards on a fresh kill.

"MMMMM! Spicy Soup!"

Wario was enjoying the Shroom Steak. Rosalina was slurping up the spaghetti. Peach was devouring the fried shroom like a dog.

After they had finished, there was barely a crumb left, and they were all full.

"I hope you all enjoyed it, because that's gonna be the last meal you eat for a while."

They were all shocked.

"Say what?" Honey Queen asked worriedly.

"That's precisely why we gave you this delicious food. Because your next task is somewhat like the awake-a-thon from last season. Except here, your task is to try to go the longest without eating."

"But isn't that dangerous? We could die of starvation." Luigi said.

"Relax. This will only last until Sunday. And today's Monday. So you will only go about one week without any food.

"Let me explain a little more: You will all stay around the bonfire pit, and try to last the longest time possible without eating any food. The team whose player is the last one standing wins."

"OK, but please, PLEASE tell me that we'll be allowed to drink! Because the human body can only go up to seven days without water, max! And if this lasts all the way to Sunday…" Luigi stated.

"I know, I know. To avoid any further lawsuits, we've at least agreed to let you guys drink all that you want during the challenge, just no eating. You guys will each receive a bottle of water every day, three times a day: one at 8:00 A.M., one at noon, and one at 5:00 P.M."

"Good, because we can last several weeks without food. So we know that we won't die."

"Yes." Then, under her breath, Twila muttered, "Unfortunately.

"Anyway. But the challenge is trying to withstand mental craving for food. And that, campers, is a very tough temptation. And one last thing: Whoever is the last one standing on the losing team will gain Invincibility and 30,000 coins . That's all. Now everyone follow me to the Bonfire. Once we get there, the challenge will start."

The twenty-one campers and Brighton all followed Twila to the Bonfire pit. Once they got there, they all sat down.

"Alright, campers. The contest begins NOW!"

"This is gonna be easy." Bowser said.

"Yeah. I may love eating food, but I can go for days without it." Wario commented.

Then Twila brought out an unexpected secret weapon.

"Cue the smorgasbord!"

And with that, two girls wheeled in a massive table that was probably ten feet long. It had a pink tablecloth and several candles in the middle. Other than the latter, it was covered in food that looked twice as delicious as the food they ate earlier. There was even ice cream, cookies, and all sorts of sweets.

The moment they placed the table in front of the campers, Wario, completely captivated by the delicious food, immediately jumped up and started devouring it.

"Wario!" several of his teammates yelled.

"Wario is eliminated." Twila announced. "And the score is tied."

"And Wario, I think you've had enough." Wario had barely even taken a bite of the chocolate cake when Brighton picked him up by his shirt, and sat him down far from the table.

"What? WHY?"

"Because we need to leave that food for the rest of the campers, in case some of them crack." He then turned to face the others. "And that's the catch. To make this harder for you, we've placed this delicious smorgasbord of delectable snacks here, to weaken your will. Thus making it harder for you to stay in the game. If you choose to eat, you may only take a small amount, as Wario has demonstrated. Remember, if you even so much as touch the food, you're out. And not just this food, but any food you may find, is off-limits. And after you're eliminated, you must go straight back to your lodge.

"Now continue on. We'll be watching, and waiting."

They all sat and waited for something else to happen. Needless to say, with the exception of Wario, all of the campers were able to withstand the next six hours or so. But around noon, they were starting to starve.

"Oh, man! Who knew that this could be harder than it sounds?" Luigi commented.

Then, Twila's watch started beeping.

"Oh, look at the time! Twelve 'o clock! Lunchtime! You will all get your bottled water, as promised." And at that, Twila walked around passing water bottles to the campers. "But such a shame that you can't eat. Imagine the pain, the grumbling of your stomachs, of your minds, saying 'Eat, eat, EAT!"

At that moment, Toadsworth and Dk both got up and immediately started eating some of the food on the table.

"Toadsworth and Dk are both out! So mark down one for the Bears, and one for the Squirrels. But the score is still tied."

* * *

Meanwhile, the hungry Wario was trying to sneak some food. He crawled along the ground, and when he reached the table, he reached up to grab something. He found something. He pulled it down and, without even bothering to look at it, took a bite of it.

"OWWWWWW!" Brighton screamed. Sure enough, at that moment, Brighton had been leaning on the table, with one hand right next to the chocolate chip cookies. And it was his hand that Wario had snatched.

Brighton looked down at the teenager that tried to snack on his hand.

"Why you little…"

Wario sprang to his feet and ran back to his lodge.

Besides that, there was nothing else to amuse the campers. In addition to the massive amount of food before them, Twila's taunts were making the campers more and more hungry by the second.

At around 3:00, Honey Queen finally caved.

"And the score is finally in someone's favor! The Comforting Squirrels have nine campers left, the Bears have eight. Now where was I? Oh yes. Imagine the pain, your stomach growing weak. You have to eat!"

And this torture continued on. Everyone else lasted for the whole day. It was around 10: 26 P.M. when Princess Shroob asked, "Can't we go to sleep?"

"Of course. But you can't sleep in your cabins."

"Why not?" Bowser asked.

"Because you may eat some food you have with you while you're in there, and we won't know."

"But there's cameras in there, aren't there?" Kolorado commented.

"Maybe, but like I said before, we like to make things harder on you guys. So you sleep out here, where we can see you."

Soon after, Goomba, Mario, and Pauline fell asleep, but everyone else couldn't. They were all either too hungry, or to captivated by the food to fall asleep. And Twila wasn't helping.

"…and they wandered in the desert 40 days and 40 nights, with no food, no water…"

"…which reminds me of a good friend of mine who was nearly starved to death because he refused to eat the food that they served in prison…"

"…and all of his muscles were weak, he couldn't walk, all because he was starving…"

Luigi finally walked up and took some ham, along with a brownie.

"And another camper falls for the Bears! Seven for the Bears, nine for the Squirrels."

A few minutes after Luigi was eliminated, Wario peeked out from behind a tree that was a few yards from the table. Intern Flamberge, with a massive flamberge in her hand, was guarding the food more securely than a bodyguard would protect the President of the United States.

Wario quickly dove behind a bush. He looked through the leaves, and saw that Flamberge hadn't seen or heard him. He slowly climbed out of the bush and crawled towards the table. He looked up, and saw that the mage still had her back to him. He reached up and, making sure not to grab an appendage instead of food, snatched a slab of steak off the table. He bit into it, and quickly spit it out.

"Wait! This is plastic!"

Flamberge turned to face the would-be food thief.

"That's right! I placed that there for you. You're gonna have to do a lot better to steal some food on my watch!"

The ashamed Wario walked away.

About four hours later, Pauline got up, and slowly walked towards the table.

"Looks like she's going to cave."

"Wait a minute, her eyes are still closed!" Princess Shroob pointed out.

"She's sleepwalking!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Either way, she's going towards the table! We have to stop her!" Zess T said.

And at that, Yoshi immediately ran up and stepped in front of her.

"Pauline! Pauline! Wake up!"

She continued walking towards him.

"Wake up! You're sleepwalking!"

But Pauline, being an extremely heavy sleeper, did not wake up. Suddenly, she tripped on a rock. She stumbled forward towards Yoshi. She opened her eyes as she fell.

"Huh? What the…" Before she could finish her sentence, she fell into Yoshi, and the two of them fell backwards right into the table. The table wasn't knocked over, but Yoshi's hand hit the bowl that had some ice cream in it. The bowl flew up into the air, and came down on the two of them, covering them both in mint/chocolate chip ice cream.

"And both Yoshi and Pauline are eliminated, which means that the Bears have finally caught their big break. The score's tied, seven left on both teams."

"That's not fair!" Bowser yelled.

"Sorry, but that's the rules. If they so much as touch the food, even by accident, they're out."

And so they all waited some more. By the dawn of the second day, seven campers had been eliminated. Four for the Squirrels, three for the Bears.

Around 7:00 A.M., Those who had fallen asleep had woken up.

"Welcome, campers, to day two of the starve-a-thon!"

" 'Starve-a-thon'? Oh, that's clever!" Bowser said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later in the day, as Twila taunted the poor campers further, Wendy caved after he told the story of the Feeding of the 5,000.

"The Bears lose another camper, and the Squirrels are still in the lead."

After seven more hours, Mimi got up and took some pretzels.

"Five campers remain for the Bears, seven for the Squirrels. The Bears aren't doing too good."

Two hours after Wendy caved, Wario tried another attempt at the food.

He was up on a tree branch, with a vine in one hand. The other end of the vine was tied to another branch. He was going to attempt to swipe some food by swinging over it.

"Delicious food, here I come!"

Wario then jumped off, only for the vine to break the moment he jumped. He fell flat through the ground, face-first, leaving a large, Wario-shaped hole in the ground.

Twila walked up to the hole, reached in, and (working up quite a sweat while doing it) pulled Wario out.

"Seriously, just give up." She then dropped him, and Wario trudged back to the lodge.

Surprisingly, all the remaining campers lasted the entire day. It was the dawn of the third day when Twilw went to drastic measures.

Two intern named, Zan Partizanne and Flamberge started slowly eating the food on the table.

Zan Partizanne slurped up a long strand of spaghetti. "Mmmmm! That's good!"

"Yeah." Flamberge said as she popped a brownie in her mouth.

"It's freeeeeee." Zan said tauntingly as she took a big, sloppy bite out of a green apple.

At that moment, Goomba, Flurrie, Zess, and Rosalina all ran up to the table and grabbed some food.

"Well look at that! Four campers eliminated at the same time! So mark down three campers for the Squirrels, and one for the Bears. Once again, the score's tied, four campers for each team."

After that, it was several more hours, and precisely seven cheeseburgers, five plates of spaghetti, a bowl of spicy soup, and a spoonful of ice cream were all eaten by Zan and Flamberge when Peach finally cracked and ran up to munch on a bag of Skittles.

"Now only three remain for the Drama Bears, and four for the Comforting Squirrels."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bowser was getting an idea.

"Hey, uh, Birdo. Come here."

"What is it?" She said when she walked over to him.

"I think I see something weird over by the table. Come look at it." He walked up over to the table, and Birdo walked with him.

"Where is it? What do you think it is?"

"Right…here." He stopped and pointed at the ground.

"Where? I don't see anything." She started to crouch down.

"No, no, no. Don't crouch. You can see it better standing up."

"I don't get what you're…HEY!" Her sentence was abruptly cut short when Bowser grabbed her hand and shoved it onto the turkey.

"Ha HA!"

"And Birdo is out!"

"What? That's not fair!" Birdo yelled.

"You saw what Bowser did!" Mario agreed.

"Sorry. There's nothing in the rulebook that says you can't do what Bowser just did."

"RRRRR!" Birdo said and stormed away in frustration.

"See ya in loserville!" Bowser yelled sarcastically after her.

"Now, we are down to two for the Bears, four on the Squirrels' side. I think another loss is in sight for the Bears yet again."

But the six remaining campers lasted quite a bit longer. They lasted for the rest of the second day, and for about half of the third day.

At around 4:10 P.M. on the third day, Kolorado ran up and snacked on some tuna.

"And the Squirrels are dwindled down to three. The Bears might have a chance."

The third day passed again without incident. However, at about 2:00 A.M., Wario made a fourth pitiful attempt at getting the food.

He had taken an oar from the old boathouse, and he snuck up behind Flamberge with it. He figured that if he could knock Flamberge out, he would finally get the food. He raised the oar high, and brought it down on Flamberge head.

The oar smashed in two, and Flamberge fell to the ground.

"ALRIGHT!" He then moved towards the food. However, after scarfing down a couple Starbursts, Saffron's Love Noodle Dish, Flemberge, who had merely been pretending to be knocked out, stood up behind him.

He tapped Wario on the shoulder.

Without even turning around, he immediately said, "Uh, hey dude. Do ya mind? I'm trying to enjoy this delicious food while that idiot Chef is knocked out!"

" 'Idiot Flemberge', huh?"

"Yeah, that guy's a…"

His voice trailed off because he suddenly realized who he was talking to, and because Flemberge had poked him in the butt with the sharp end of the broken oar.

"YEEEOOOWWWWW!" Wario clutched at his rear end and ran off, with the broken-oar-wielding Flemberge right on his butt, literally, poking him repeatedly.

"Take that! And that! And especially THAT!"

"Ow! Owww! OWWWWWWW!"

The two idiots ran off into the night. And that was the last time, for the rest of the starve-a-thon, that anyone saw either Flemberge or Wario.

After eight more hours, and the fourth day was almost over, Waluigi finally gave up and took some salami.

"And two campers remain on both teams."

* * *

And there was no more incident until the fifth day (Friday), when, at about 1:49 P.M., Boo, without any signs of enthusiasm or so much as a single sound, walked up, took some tofu, and walked to the lodges.

"And, for once, the Bears are in the lead! With Princess Shroob and Mario remaining on the Bears' side, and Bowser representing the Squirrels, we enter the semi-final round of the starve-a-thon!"

And after that, it wasn't until 11:51 P.M. of the sixth day (Saturday) when Mario finally gave in to his hunger and ate some of the carrots and pizza.

"And Mario is out! With only two campers remaining, one on each team, we enter the grand final round! This is it! The mano-a-mano! The moment of truth! The big deal! Who will win? Let us all watch and find out!"

And the two campers withstood their terrible temptations up until Sunday, (the final day), at 8:28 P.M.

Both Princess Shroob and Bowser were clutching at their stomachs in terrible hunger. They both had their bottled water, but neither really bothered to drink much because they were in terrible pain.

Then Princess Shroob got a devious idea in her head that would eliminate Bowser and win the task for the Drama Bears. Normally, Princess Shroob was a nice person, but she could be tough when she had to. Besides, she knew that Bowser deserved it.

She was now glad that she hadn't drank all of her water. It was a little over half full.

She popped off the lid, and splashed it all over Bowser.

"HEY! You freaking IDIOT! You're history!" He immediately forgot about his pain, as did Princess Shroob, and he immediately started chasing her around the Bonfire area. They were running around in circles, and getting progressively closer to the table with each one.

Then, Princess Shroob cut right through all the seats, heading straight for the table. She purposely slowed down, letting Bowser get closer. His outstretched arms were just about to grab her shirt.

"You…are…DEAD!"

Princess Shroob was then ready to finish her plan. She was about to do a trick he had learned while running from bullies.

Just a few feet from the table, she came to a sudden halt, and curled up into a ball on the ground. Bowser, caught completely off-guard, tripped over Shroob, and flew right onto the table, smashing through dishes and upsetting the turkey and the candles. When he fell off the other side of the table, he was completely covered in food.

"And the Drama Bears WIN, and Princess Shroob win the 30,000 coins!" Twila announced.

They all cheered, and immediately came in, picked up Shroob off the ground, and carried her off. The disappointed members of the Comforting Squirrels were all standing around. Bowser got to his knees and shook off the food.

"Comforting Squirrels, you have lost. I will see you all at the Bonfire tonight, where someone will be going home."

The Squirrels all groaned.

Then, at that moment, Wario and Flamberge came out of the wood. Flamberge was holding the piece of the oar, whose end was blunt from poking into Wario's butt so many times. And Wario was rubbing it in pain.

"Oh, MAN! That guy can poke. Hey, what'd I miss? Did we win?"


	5. The Second Elimination Ceremony

The eleven members of the Comforting Squirrels sat around the Bonfire. They were all mad at their first loss, and scared because each one was afraid that they might go home.

Twila appeared with the tray holding the ten marshmallows.

"Comforting Squirrels. You have all gone through what will undoubtedly be the most painful week of your lives. But despite your efforts, you have lost the second task. So one of you will be going home. When I call your name, come up, and take your marshmallow.

"First, the one camper who had Invincibility: Bowser."

Bowser, with a cocky smile, took the marshmallow and sat down.

"Now, for those without Invincibility: Waluigi."

"Yoshi."

"Boo."

"Flurrie."

"DK."

"Pauline."

"Goomba."

"And Kolorado."

Only Wario and Zess remained.

"Zess T, and Wario. You are the last two campers who have not received a marshmallow. One of you will. The other will not, and will leave Dream Supreme forever. And the lucky camper is…" He then closed one eye, pointed his finger, and swept it back and forth over the two campers, pretending to make the final decision himself.

Wario was shaking, since he figured that he would probably go home, since he had caved so early. Zess, on the other hand, simply had her arms crossed and a slight smirk on her face, knowing that she would stay.

Twila's finger moved slower and slower, eventually stopping on Zess.

"Zess." Twila tossed the last marshmallow to her.

Wario wasn't shocked at all.

"Ah, I expected it."

"Well thank you for being honest, Wario. And it is kind of obvious: You were the first to cave, and after barely one minute into the contest. Because of that, I can understand why you received the majority of the votes. Now please return to the Dock of Shame. You've got a boat to catch."

He gestured to the dock behind him. Wario got up, walked down the dock, and climbed into the Boat of Losers, where Flamberge was waiting.

As the boat chugged off, Wario asked, "Hey, uh, Flamberge? If you happen to have any more of the food from that smor-whatever-board left on ya, could I, uh, maybe have some?"

"You want some more food? Some more food? I'll give ya some more food!"

Flamberge then pulled out a long stick of Liverwurst, and moved towards Wario.

"Awesome!" But then Wario noticed the fact that Flamberge was holding the stick of meat like a club. And as Flamberge drew closer, Wario knew what she was going to do.

"Here! Have some meat!" She raised the club high above her head.

"Wait! Uh, maybe I'll pass on that."

"Too late, kid."

Flamberge then started beating Wario repeatedly with the stick of Liverwurst.

"Ow! OK, I'm sorry! Please stop! Oww! PLEEEEEEEEASE! OW!"

Once again, the two idiots disappeared into the night.

The Squirrels all groaned again.


	6. Dodgebrawl

"Previously on Dream Supreme: The campers' next challenge was to participate in a starve-a-thon. In this one, the campers had to go the longest without eating anything. In addition, Intern Flamberge and Zan taunted them with stories about delicious food, and to top it all off, we placed a massive smorgasbord of food before them, to tempt them. The team whose player was the last one standing would win.

"There was a fair amount of hi-jinks going on, during which the campers would trick one another into touching the food, which would also eliminate them. In the end, it was down to bad boy Bowser for the Comforting Squirrels, and Shroob for the Drama Bears. Princess Shroob used a devious trick to eliminate Bowser, which involved soaking him with his water bottle, let Bowser chase him all over the place, and eventually trip him, causing him to fly right into the table and get covered in the food, winning the task for the Bears.

"At the Bonfire, it was happy-go-hungry Wario who rode the Boat of Losers home, since he was first to cave. And not just because he was the first, but also because he caved barely one minute after the challenge began.

"And with twenty campers left, we enter our next task, which may ring for some of you DS viewers out there. So get ready for the latest episode of Dream…Supreme!"

* * *

After eating (and by "eating", the author means "once again not bothering to touch") their fifteenth terrible breakfast at Isle Delfino (Brighton's own trademarked "Cucumber-O's), the campers heard the announcement over the loudspeakers.

"Alright, campers! You will be entering your third week here at Isle Delfino, and your third challenge awaits you. Please report to the section of beach that lies between the Dock of Shame and the old boathouse. Once there, you should see your destination pretty easily. Brighton and I will be waiting."

After that, they all gladly left their breakfast and walked down to the beach.

"You know, come to think of it, Brighton wasn't at the main lodge for breakfast today." Shroob said to Toadsworth. When the campers had arrived for breakfast, all the bowls of Cucumber-O's were lined up in neat, military-like rows, along with a note saying, "You don't have to wait to be served, just take one and eat". Brighton was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah. Well this explains where he is. But I wonder where there is?"

"Or what there is?"

When they arrived at the aforementioned section of beach, they could already see their destination, a large, strange object, in the distance. But as they drew closer, they could see what it was: the all-too-familiar, massive block of glass. Inside there were two sets of bleachers, one with the Bear insignia over it, and one with that of the Comforting Squirrels. On the ground inside this glass block, there was a layout similar to that of a basketball court, with the exception of the hoops. In the dead center of the court, there was the thick line that divided the two halves. Resting on that line was five bright, red rubber balls.

And sure enough, inside were Twila and Brighton. Brighton was sitting on the lifeguard's high chair from another part of the beach, which sat in between the two bleachers. He also wore an outfit like a soccer official wore. He also had a shiny, silver whistle around his neck. Twila was next to him, wearing her normal outfit. At first, there appeared to be no way in. But then, Twila opened a door that, only moments earlier, blended in perfectly with the rest of the glass.

"Glad to see you all here. Come on in."

"Boy does this place look familiar, or what?" Flurrie said.

"Oh no! Not this challenge! It can't be!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Birdo exclaimed.

"ALRIGHT!" Mario and Shroob simultaneously said, and hi-fived.

"Judging by your reactions, you all know what this means. Uh-oh. Did I ever mention that, in addition to a whole new set of tasks, some of the original season's hottest tasks will be reused for this season?"

"Uh, no?" Yoshi said.

"Well I guess I forgot to! That's right, campers. In addition to a whole new set of tasks, some of the original season's hottest tasks will be reused for this season! And this is one of them! One of the biggest favorites of the fans, you guys will get to experience the same task that last season's campers went through: the Dodgeball game!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Princess Shroob said again.

"Now I assume a lot of you know how to play, and those who don't, learned how from the episode of the original season that featured this task. But I'll give you a basic rundown: Dodgeball is the name of the game. Avoid getting hit by balls that your opponents will throw at you."

Bowser snickered.

"If you're hit by a ball before it hits the ground, you're out. If you catch a ball, then the thrower's out, and the one who caught it gets to bring back one member of their team. If you step over the dividing line, you're out. If you deflect a ball by bouncing it off a ball in your hand, then no one's out, but if you drop the ball in your hands, then you're out. Try to eliminate all members of the opposing team. Once that happens, the other team wins the round. This is a two-out-of-three game, so a team has to win three rounds to win the game. The losing team will report to the Bonfire tonight, where another camper will ride the Boat of Losers home.

"That's all that you guys really need to know. Now each team has ten players. Both teams will have to have half of their players sit out. Teams, pick which players should sit out."

The teams huddled.

"No WAY am I gonna sit this one out! I LOVE Dodgeball!" Princess Shroob said.

"No kidding?" Mario asked.

"Seriously. At my school, we play Dodgeball all the time at recess. I'll admit I'm not too good with the throwing or catching, but when it comes to dodging, it's like they're trying to hit thin air!"

"Alright, so Shroob gets to stay in. And I'm great at all sports, so I'll stay."

"I'm great at gymnastics. I'll bet I'm great at throwing a few balls, too." Peach commented.

"I guess I'll try it." Honey Queen said.

"I'll give it a go." Mimi said.

"I wanna sit out." Toadsworth said.

"Me too." Chimed in Wendy.

"Me three." Birdo agreed.

"I-I'm not too good at sports." Luigi stated.

"I guess I have no choice but to sit out." Rosalina said.

And for the Squirrels, Bowser, Yoshi, Waluigi, Pauline, and Kolorado chose to play.

The ten campers each stood against the back wall, ready to race forward and grab a ball.

"Ready…set…DODGEBALL!" Brighton then blew the whistle.

The teens raced forward and grabbed any ball they could, and the balls started flying.

Princess Shroob threw one ball, which, just inches before it hit the ground, hit Joshua in the foot. Brighton's whistle blew, and Waluigi sat down on the bleachers.

Mario picked up another ball that rolled near him, and threw it, hitting Madison in the stomach.

When Peach threw a ball, Bowser caught it. Brighton blew the whistle again. Peach sat down. Bowser called Waluigi back in.

Waluigi readied a ball, and then hit Mimi in the arm.

Yoshi picked up one ball and threw it at Shroob. Shroob ducked and the ball hit Honey Queen, who was behind him.

Princess Shroob threw a ball blindly, and it barely scraped Yoshi's side, but still eliminated him.

Mario picked up a ball, wound up his arm like a professional baseball pitcher, and chucked the ball hard at Kolorado, knocking his feet right out from under him. The ball bounced off of Kolorado's legs and rolled back to Mario. He picked it up and threw it at Waluigi, hitting his knee. Bowser immediately scooped up the ball and nailed Mario in the thigh.

Brighton's whistle went off again.

Only Shroob and Bowser remained. Bowser grabbed one ball, and threw it at Shroob. Shroob jumped to one side, and the ball hit the wall. Bowser threw again, and Shroob threw himself to the floor while the ball sailed overhead. While he was down, Peter tried a third time, but Shroob rolled aside, and the ball missed again.

"Aw, come on!" Bowser said. Ball after ball after ball. But Shroob kept dodging. Eventually, Bowser got so fed up that he charged all the energy he had into the next ball. He spun his arm around again and again and again. Then he let fly with the flaming ball. It was so fast, that Matthew could barely even see a blur fly right at him.

Matthew didn't have time to react.

The ball hit her hard in the gut, and it bounced right off. Shroob clutched at her stomach in pain, but she saw the ball fly straight up into the air. She knew that there was still a chance. Fighting the pain in her stomach, she moved under the ball, which came down slowly. She held out her arms, and the ball landed perfectly in them.

"And Bowser's out!" Twila declared. "The Drama Bears win the first round!"

The members of the Bears cheered.

"Alright teams, pick your next five players. And remember, you can't pick the same players twice in a row. At least one of them has to be different."

The Bears decided to switch Honey Queen with Rosalina, while the Squirrels brought in Goomba and DK (although they didn't think it was a good idea, DK begged to play), and had Pauline and Yoshi sit out.

"Ready…set…Dodgeball!" The whistle blew.

After grabbing the balls, it was chaos yet again. Mario launched another one, and it bounced off of Goomba's shoulder.

Mario threw a ball, which Bowser caught. Bowser had no choice but to call in Tim.

DK yelled, "Alright. Prepare to get Dk-ed!" She threw the ball…

…which hit the ground and bounced straight up, then down again. It barely rolled a single foot from Dk. Princess Shroob threw a ball, but since she wasn't that great of a thrower, it missed DK by inches. He miserably picked up the ball he threw earlier, and tried again. He aimed at Peach.

He missed by a mile. The ball instead flew into the Bears' bleachers and hit Birdo in the face.

OW! Hey, aim at someone on the court, will ya?"

"Oops." Just then, a ball hit Dk in the neck. The thrower was Peach. "Darn it." He said as he walked over to the bleachers.

Just then, Mimi threw a ball at Goomba, but Bowser jumped in the way and caught it.

Brighton's whistle went off, and Bowser had no choice but to call Dk back in. Shortly after, Bowser quickly said to Goomba, "And just so you know, I didn't so that just to save you. I did it just to have the pleasure of getting someone out myself instead of you getting out."

Goomba scowled.

"Alright! Look out, everyone! DK's back in!" He grabbed a ball right out of Kolorado's hands, and spun around dramatically before letting the ball fly.

It hit Yoshi in the Squirrels' bleachers.

"Oops. Sorry!"

Just then, he was hit by a ball. Several balls, actually. Two balls, both thrown by Mario, hit his in the legs, and he fell to the floor. "Not again!" He hit the floor in frustration.

Meanwhile, Mario was on fire once again. He threw ball after ball. One of them hit Waluigi in the shoulder. Another hit Klorado. But when he threw at Bowser, Bowser dodged it. He then picked it up, and nailed Peach with it. Mario threw one at Bowser, but he caught it, and after calling Waluigi back in, he quickly threw the same ball and hit Rosalina. Shroob was, once again, the only one left. Both Bowser and Waluigi threw their balls at the same time, but Shroob jumped to the left. He picked up a ball and held it defensively. Waluigi threw a ball at him, and it bounced off of Shroob's ball. But Bowser threw his ball so hard, it knocked the ball out of Shroob's hands.

"And Shroob is eliminated! The Squirrels win the second round!"

The teams huddled up.

"I'm sorry. I should've done better out there." Princess Shroob said.

"Don't sweat it. You did fine." Mario comforted.

"That Bowser's just a jerk." Luigi added.

"Why don't you sit out for this round?" Mimi suggested.

"Oh, alright."

"So Shroob sits out this time. How about we switch…Mimi with Birdo?" Mario suggested.

"Ah, I don't think so. I'm not even good at volleyball!" Birdo said.

"How about Toadsworth?"

"Uh, OK. Whatever."

"Alright. And to replace Shroob, what about you, Luigi?"

"I guess I'll try."

"Good. So it'll be me, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadsworth, and Peach."

"Sounds good to me." Peach commented.

"Let's do this!" Mario said as he clapped his hands once.

And over on the Squirrels' side…

"Alright. So who's next? We gotta make some serious changes." Bowser declared.

"Let me try again! This is fun!" DK said.

"I don't think so."

"Why-why not?" His lip quivered.

"Why not? You stink!"

"! Why I never!"

"It's true." Kolorado said.

"Aw, come on. Please let me play again!"

"No way."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!

"I said 'No'!"

"?"

"How many times do I have to say it!"

"…"

"ALRIGHT! I give up! You can play. Just keep your mouth shut!"

"OK." She then did the zipper sign over her lips.

"God! OK, now who wants to play that hasn't yet?"

"I'll try." said Zess T.

"I guess I wanna try this Dodgeball thing." Flurrie said.

"OK, so me, Waluigi, Zess, Flurrie, and the annoying girl."

"Hey!"

"I thought I told you to zip it!"

"Sorry."

"Players to your positions!" Twila said.

Once again, the ten teens went to their respective positions.

"Dodgeball!" Twila said and blew her whistle for the umpteenth time.

The balls were flying. Players were getting eliminated by the score. And Dk was being as awful as ever.

He picked up one ball, aimed, and threw it. Mario had thrown his ball at the same time, and hit the ball DK had thrown in midair. His own ball bounced right back and hit him in the stomach.

"Ow! Well, at least I'm not out, right?" Then, Peach had thrown a ball at her, and hit her in the stomach again.

"No, but now you are!"

DK sat down.

Another time, he had a ball in his hand, and was trying to deflect any ball that came near his. But the first time, when a ball thrown by Luigi, hit his ball, it instantly fell from his hands.

And at the end of the fourth round, when the score was one to two (Squirrels' favor), it was down to Mario and DK. Mario was dodging everything that came near him.

After DK's seventeenth miserable miss, Mario yelled, "Hey, Clumsy! You couldn't hit water if ya fell out of a boat!"

And Dk was so mad, he charged up a powerful hit and threw it. The shot actually came near him. He barely ducked before it flew right over him, barely missing the tip of his nose.

Brighton blew his whistle. "That's a foul!"

"What?"

"You stepped over the line on that throw!"

"Darn it!"

"And the Drama Bears win the fourth round!" Twila announced. "The score is now tied two to two. The winner of the next round is the champion!"

"Alright, guys. This is it. The final round. Who's gonna be our players?" Shroob asked.

"I'll definitely play." Mario said.

"Me too." Peach agreed.

"Yes, we all know that you guys are the superstars. And I guess I'll go again. So who are the other two?"

"Not me. I stunk!" Toadsworth said. And he was right. He had been eliminated multiple times. He was slow, weak, and a bad thrower, catcher, and dodger. He had been hit by three balls at the same time, and Bowser had thrown a ball that hit him in the crotch, leaving him out of the game for the rest of the rounds. He was almost as bad as DK.

"Understood. But anyone else?"

"I'll do it." Rosalina said.

"Me too." Honey Queen also said.

"OK, so that's our final group. Now let's win this game!"

And the Squirrels decided on Bowser, Waluigi, Pauline, Zess, and…

"Please! Please let me be in the final round!"

"NO." Bowser had said firmly.

"But why?"

"You suck! You were in the last two rounds, and you beefed it up out there! You're done! Besides, some of us actually want to win this thing!"

"Ah, fine! I don't need you losers! But just realize that you're booting off your greatest player!" DK then stormed towards the bleachers.

"Yeah, right." Bowser muttered under his breath. "Anyway. So me, Waluigi, Pauline, Zess, and, who's the one that hasn't played yet?" Everyone's gaze moved towards Boo.

"Look, we have to make sure that everyone plays at least once. You up for it, dude?"

Boo simply nodded once.

"OK. Let's do this, people!"

"Ready…set…one for the money…two for the show…three to get outta here…and four…to…GO!" Twila yelled.

The balls were flying again. Princess Shroob immediately dodged one from Waluigi.

Bowser threw and hit Honey Queen.

Mario and Peach, side-by-side, each had a ball and immediately pelted Pauline.

Rosalina threw one and hit Zess.

Bowser caught one thrown by Peach, and called in Zess.

Rosalina threw a ball that bounced off of Waluigi's side and hit Zess in the leg, eliminating both of them at the same time.

Bowser threw and hit Rosalina.

Bowser threw at Shroob, but Mario jumped and caught it. Mario then called in Peach. With Boo remaining for the Squirrels, and Shroob, Mario, and Peach on the Bears' side, it seemed like Boo was about to be eliminated.

But Boo was full of surprises. He had scaled the 1,000-foot mountain for the first task effortlessly. And what he was about to do next was just as surprising. Up until now, he hadn't done much except dodge. But now, he was about to become a superstar.

He picked up a ball on the ground, looked at it as if it were a fossil, and then, without warning, he threw it with lightning speed at Peach.

She didn't even know what hit her.

Mario threw one, and Boo jumped over it. He picked up another one, and threw it hard at Mario. Mario ducked, and the ball headed for the wall behind him. Mario stood up straight. Then, in a surprise move, the ball bounced off the wall, and hit Mario in the back of the head.

"It never touched the ground, so you're out!" Brighton declared, and blew his whistle yet again. Mario sat down.

Only Princess Shroob and Boo were left.

Boo grabbed a ball, wound it up, and threw it. Princess Shroob jumped over it, and it soared underneath her. Boo threw another, and Princess Shroob ducked. While she was on the ground, Princess Shroob grabbed a ball that was nearby. Boo threw a third time, and Princess Shroob held up the ball defensively. Boo's ball bounced off of Shroob's. Princess Shroob then scrambled to her feet, and threw the ball. Boo jumped to the right, avoiding the ball by a foot. Boo then scooped up another one, wound up his arm, leaned back, and fired. Princess Shroob ducked, and it flew overhead, heading for the wall. She almost stood up, but she remembered what happened to Mario, and stayed down.

And sure enough, the ball slammed into the glass wall, then bounced back, still flying at maximum velocity. It was heading right for Boo. He was caught completely off-guard, and the ball nailed him right between the eyes. Boo was thrown back and slid across the floor.

"And the Drama Bears win yet again, and Princess Shroob win 40,000 coins!"

The Drama Bears cheered. They all climbed down off the bleachers, scooped Shroob up off the ground, and carried her on their shoulders, all the while repeatedly chanting, "Shroob! Shroob! Shroob! Shroob!"

"An impressive victory, that was." Twila then turned to the losers, some of who were helping Boo to his feet, only to be brushed aside by the angry and defeated Goth.

"Comforting Squirrels. You have lost again. And one of you will pay the price. Return to the Bonfire tonight at 8:00. There, one of you will be deprived of your marshmallow, your chance for the hundred grand, and your dignity. See you all there!" She and Brighton then walked out.

"See? SEE? I told you that you guys needed me!" DK complained. "Sitting me out for the final round was like signing your death certificates! This is why we lost!"

"Oh, shut it!" Goomba said.


	7. The Third Elimination Ceremony

The ten members of the Comforting Squirrels sat around the Bonfire for the second time in a row. They did not want to keep up their losing streak. But for now, they were just anxious to see who would be going home.

Twila stood on the other side of the Bonfire, holding the tray with nine marshmallows.

"Squirrels. This is your second pitiful loss in a row. Tonight, one more of you will be going home. So when I call your name…"

"Yeah, yeah. We get the rundown. Just give us the stupid marshmallows, already!" Bowser interrupted.

"Alright, fine, Mr. pushy. And tonight, I'll start just throwing them to you instead of you coming up to get them.

"Waluigi." She threw the marshmallow to him.

"Yoshi."

"Boo."

"Flurrie."

"Pauline."

"Goomba."

"Kolorado."

"And Zess."

DK and Bowser were the remaining campers.

"Bowser, DK. You are the last two. One of you will receive a marshmallow, and with the sweet, juicy taste of it, you will remember that you…"

"Oh, please! Just cut the crappy speech and gimme my marshmallow, already!"

"Fine. Bowser. You have been acting like a jerk a lot lately. But you were a great player in the game today. And while I wish I could give this last marshmallow to DK, The Jambastion Mages' say otherwise." And with that, she tossed the last marshmallow to Bowser.

"Yeah!"

"No! Why?"

"What can I say? Quite frankly, you were acting like a brat when your team sat you out, and when they lost. And besides that, you were just really bad at the game."

DK got up, and walked slowly towards the Dock of Shame. He started to climb into the boat, but tripped and fell off the dock. After a moment, his head popped back up on the surface of the water. He then climbed into the boat, mumbling to himself. Then, as the boat started off, he turned back to the others and yelled, "Just remember! Like I said before, you're losing your greatest player! Without me, you're nothing! You'll see!"

The Boat of Losers sailed off across the dark ocean.


	8. Drama Supreme With Talent

"Previously on Dream Supreme: The campers were shocked to find out that they would be participating in a familiar task from the original season; The Dodgeball game! Once again, the blood, and the balls, were flying. It was a best two-out-of-three game, and in the end, it came down to a tie of two-to-two. In the big mano-a-mano in the final round, it was Shroob for the Drama Bears against Boo for the Comforting Squirrels. Shroob, with her incredible dodging skills, evaded everything that came near her. And Boo, with his cannon, was launching ball after ball after ball. In the Squirrels'Shroobstand, Boo threw one last ball that was so powerful, that when Shroob ducked under it, it bounced off the wall, and went right back at Boo, nailing him, winning the game for the Drama Bears once more.

"At the Bonfire, that clumsy DK was sent home because of the fact that his performance in the game was the worst, getting nailed every second, and screwing up big time. Especially when he yelled at his team for sitting her out, and criticized them for losing.

"Nineteen campers, eighteen more tasks. Like last time, you never know when another familiar task will pop up. So get ready for another dramatic episode of Dream…Supreme!"

* * *

The teams all sat on their respective sets of bleachers in front of the amphitheater. Twila had them all report to the poorly-made, budget-priced theater about an hour after breakfast. Twila stood on the stage.

"Good morning, campers! Welcome to the amphitheater. You probably remember that this amphitheater was built, just to fit the next task…"

"Let me guess. We're doing another challenge from the original season. Wait…the talent show, right?"

"Actually, no, Bowser. This will be a new task, but it does involve the amphitheater. Because for your fourth task here at Isle Delfino , each team will be putting on a skit! You each have until 7:30 tonight to come up with an idea for a skit, decide the roles, practice, and then perform your skit in front of the judges: Brighton and I. Whichever team has the best skit is the winner. And remember, the skit doesn't necessarily have to make sense. As long as it's funny, well-played, or, most importantly of all, dramatic! The losing team will report to the Bonfire tonight, where someone will take the Walk of Shame.

"Now, the rules are: Every team member must have a part in the skit. One team cannot copy any of the other team's ideas. And, the production must be original. No parodying real plays, and especially not well-known ones. Simple enough? Now get out there, and break a leg!"

The two teams returned to their lodges, to start with their ideas for a skit.

* * *

''At the Comforting Squirrels' lodge…''

Yoshi was gathering ideas from his teammates as to what they could do for the skit.

"Any ideas, guys? Come on. We've gotta think of something!"

"Oh, I've got one!" Flurrie said and excitedly raised her hand.

"OK, what do you got?"

"Let's do a story about a beautiful fairy/ballerina/Indian princess who travels over a magical world, defeats the Lizard Warriors, kills the Penguin King, and saves the knight in distress, and then the two of them race to save the Key of Eternity from a zombie!"

Silence.

"Hm, I don't know…"

"Why not? Twila said it didn't have to make sense. It could be really random, for all he cares."

"She's got a point, there, actually." Pauline said. "Twila did say that it could be whatever we want, as long as it's original."

"Besides, random stories always were funny." Kolorado agreed.

"Yeah, they sure make me laugh!" Waluigi also said.

"And I don't know about that Brighton, but Twila will probably be busting up!" Goomba said. "As long as we include a lot of humor and gags."

"Oh come ON!" Bowser exclaimed. "Seriously, are you guys that stupid? We can't do that! That's a terrible idea!"

"For once, I actually agree with Bowser. I don't think that's too good of an idea." Zess T said.

"Besides, do you really want to try an idea suggested by her?" Bowser knew that anything brought up by her must either be an accident, or something really stupid. Over the past three weeks, she had been acting like an idiot. Because she was an idiot. She had done way too many things in the past that earned her the reputation of the dumb girl, like Susan from the original season. She had often forgotten who some of the campers were. She had no idea what to do with her food sometimes (can you blame her?). She seemed, if possible, even dumber than Susan.

"Can't we think of something else?" Bowser asked.

"OK, do you have any ideas?" Kolorado asked.

"Um…a secret agent who goes around the world trying to catch evil criminals and save the world or recover treasure?"

"James Bond, dude."

"An archaeologist who defeats evil villains and saves the treasure."

"Indiana Jones."

"OK, fine! We'll go with the random story!"

"Yay!" Flurrie said excitedly. "Wait, what random story?"

"This is gonna be bad." Bowser whispered.

Yoshi ignored the comment. "Anyway. Let's hand out parts…"

"I'll be the princess!" Flurre immediately volunteered. "I can dance like a ballerina!" She then immediately jumped up and started dancing around.

"OK, that's one choice. Does anyone else want that role?"

"No thanks." Pauline said. "I'll be a Lizard Warrior."

"Me neither. I'll be a Lizard Warrior, too." said Flurrie.

"OK, so Flurrie, you got it."

"Yay! Wait, what was it that I got?" She asked as she continued dancing.

"You got the role of the main character." Yoshi reminded her, clearly annoyed.

"The main character of what?"

"The skit."

"Oh, yeah."

"And can you please stop dancing?"

She sat down.

"OK. Now who wants to play the knight?"

"I'll do it!" Waluigi said.

"I wanna play the knight!" Goomba said.

"OK, Goomba, your audition is first. Go."

"Oh, beautiful fairy/ballerina/Indian princess. Come! We must hurry! The Key of Eternity is going to be destroyed by the zombie. Die, zombie! You will not take this Key today!" Goomba said, but with a little too much drama in it.

"Good. Now Waluigi, your turn."

"My sweet, beautiful princess. Come, for we must hurry! The treasured Key of Eternity is in the cold, undead grip of the zombie! We must stop him before he destroys it! You zombie scum! This Key belongs to the world! Away with ye! Perish! Perish by my blade!"

"Bravo! What do you guys think?"

"I vote Waluigi for the part of the knight!" Kolorado chimed in.

"Me too." Zess commented.

"Me three." Yoshi added.

"I like Goomba better." Pauline contradicted.

"I really like…wait, which one are you, again? Goomba?" Flurrie asked, still as confused as ever.

"Boo." Waluigi said.

"Oh, I like Waluigi!"

"I like neither of 'em." Bowser said.

Boo was silent.

"Well, I think the votes fall in favor of Waluigi. Waluigi, you've got the part of the knight!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Now, for the part of the Penguin King. Who wants it?"

"I guess if I can't be the knight, I'll be the Penguin dude." Goomba said.

"Any objections?"

"Nope. I'll be a Lizard warrior." Kolorado said.

"Everyone wants to be a lizard instead of a penguin. Can't say that's unexpected." Yoshi sighed.

"Alright. Goomba, you're the Penguin King. Now for the role of the zombie."

"If there's one role in this stupid skit that I could play, it's the zombie. I play House of The Dead all the time!" Bowser said.

"You want to be the zombie. Anyone else?"

Not a single word or a hand was raised.

"So Bowser, you got it. And everyone else who didn't get a main character part will be a lizard warrior. So Flurrie is the princess, Waluigi is the knight, Goomba's the Penguin King, and Bowser's the zombie. So that means that myself, Boo, Pauline, Kolorado, and Zess will be Lizard Warriors. Now for the behind-the-scenes parts. Who wants to be a writer?"

"I'll guess I will." Zess said.

"Mary's the writer. Who wants to be the production designer?"

"What does that job do?" Flurrie asked.

"It means the person who's responsible for props and stuff like that. Anyone?"

"What kind of props will we need?" Waluigi asked.

"Well, not much. Just a wand for the princess, the Key of Eternity, and a sword and shield for the knight. Any volunteers?"

Silence.

"I guess I'll do it." Yoshi decided. "And I already did the casting. I'll also take on the role of director. I guess that's everything. So Zess, get to work on that script. I'll go find some props for the skit. Main characters, get to work on your lines once Zess's hands you her finished scripts. Let's go, team!"

* * *

''And over on the Bears' side…''

Shroob was acting as the director, and also searching for ideas.

"OK, we've got a skit to put on. And it has to be a good one, better than whatever the Squirrels are coming up with over there. So does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Um, I've got one." Honey said.

"OK, shoot."

"How about, we do a story about ten brilliant teens who are trapped on an island and forced to do hard labor by a really evil, egotistical tyrant and his big, tough assistant."

Princess Shroob stood silent for a moment, and then realized what she really meant. "Oh-ho! I see where you're going with that. That's good."

"What are you talking about?" Toadsworth asked.

Princess Shroob leaned close and whispered, so that the microphones hidden everywhere wouldn't hear her.

"It's obviously a dramatization of how Twila and Brighton treat us here! That's not necessarily unoriginal. Besides, they probably won't even realize it."

"Oh."

Shroob then stood up straight to face the others.

"OK. We've got a skit idea. So we won't really need to audition the parts. We can just change our names a little in the skit, and there we have ten original characters.

"So who wants to play the part of…Kirk Magellan? Anyone? Remember, he has to be a guy."

After a moment, Toadsworth spoke up. "Ah, whatever. I guess I'll take the part."

"OK, Toadsworth. You play Kirk Magellan, the main antagonist. Who wants to play his equally evil and really strong assistant…Cook Machete?"

Several people snickered.

"Ha! That's a good one, Shroob said before she laughed again.

"Thanks. But seriously, anyone?"

"I'll do it." Mario volunteered.

"OK, so we've got our two baddies, now we need to think of our 'original' names."

"I'll be 'Truth'." Peach said.

"Ha! That's good. Anyone else think of something?"

"My name can be 'Fluke'." Luigi suggested.

Shroob snickered. "That's also good. Keep it up, guys. The funnier, the better."

"I'll play the role of Tammy." Wendy said.

"Where do you get that name from?"

"Because Samantha can be shortened down to Sam, which can be nicknamed Sammy, which is only one letter away from Tammy."

"OK, you got it."

"I'll be Nicky." Birdo said.

"Not too far from your original name, but alright."

"I'll take the name 'Raven'." Honey Queen suggested.

"My skit name can be Jamie." Rosalina said.

"Mine can be Veronica." Mimi said.

"And I guess mine will be Sally." Princess Phroob concluded. "OK, we've got the names. I don't think we'll need a lot of props for this, although we could have a whip for Kirk Magellan to wield. Besides that, all we need are the lines. Who wants to write the script?"

"I'll do it. Once, for a school play, the production had to be original, and I wrote the entire script." Mimi said.

"OK, and I guess I'll be a writer, too. I'd love to write this, and there can always be more than one writer, right?"

"Sure." Mimi agreed.

"OK, so I'll direct it, Mimi and I will be the writers, and the story was by Honey Queen. Seriously, nice idea, by the way."

"Thank you."

"OK, Mimi. Let's go write that script." Princess Shroob then turned to the others. "The rest of you wait for me and Mimi to return. Once we do, we'll hand out scripts and start rehearsing." And with that, Shroob and Mimi walked into the lodge to begin writing the script.

* * *

''That night, at the amphitheater…''

Twila and Brighton each sat on a black lounge chair that was on the ground between the two sets of bleachers. They were facing the stage. They each had a clipboard with a single sheet of paper in one hand, and a pencil in the other. On the stage were the two teams.

"Alright, teams! I hope you have your skits all ready, because it's time for the big show, or shows. Drama Bears, you will go first."

The ten members of the Bears went backstage, while the Squirrels went offstage and sat down on their set of bleachers to watch. The judges had their pencils and clipboards raised and ready to critique.

"Alright, guys. This is it! Just do your best out there, but don't overdo it. And Toadsworth, put some enthusiasm into it! None of this Napoleon-Dynamite-like dull, 'yeah, whatever' stuff out there. Put some emotion into the part. Remember, you are the evil and egotistical Kirk Magellan!" Shroob said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Toadsworth."

"I mean, 'I am Kirk Magellan! Fear me! Rah, rah, rah!"

"Better. And everyone else, just do like I said. Do your best, but not too drastic. Let's do this!"

And with that, they all took their positions. Mario and Toadsworth waited behind the curtains, as they weren't in the first scene. And all the others took their positions on the ground in front of the stage.

Princess Shroob then stood out from the others and quickly said, "Welcome to the Drama Bears' original production: Torture Supreme! Production Design by Princess Shroob. Written by Mimi and Princess Shroob. Story by Honey Queen. And Directed by Princess Shroob. Enjoy the production." She then quickly went back into the group.

"Action!" Princess Shroob hissed.

They all moved slowly by the stage, pretending to be in water. Princess Shroob quickly stood out from the group and explained the scenario (She had agreed to be the narrator).

"These eight teens, Sally, Fluke, Jamie, Truth, Raven, Veronica, Nicky, and Tammy were on a cruise ship that suddenly sank one day, destroyed in a mysterious explosion. And they have been treading water ever since. We now enter day three of their terrible experience." She then rejoined the crowd.

"Augh! It's been three days since we've been treading water after our ship sank!" Veronica exclaimed.

"We're all gonna die out here!" Jamie yelled.

"Jamie's right! There's just no hope for us!" Fluke agreed.

"What's that?" Sally asked.

"What's what, Sally?" Tammy asked.

"Look!" She pointed at the stage. The others turned and pretended to stare in shock at the large, cruddy structure before them.

"It's an island!" Nicky exclaimed. "We're saved!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Truth said.

They all climbed onto the "island".

"Finally! We made it!" Raven said.

"Yes! Solid ground!" Sally exclaimed happily.

"We're finally free from that unforgiving sea!" Veronica said.

"Let's go see if there's any civilization." Fluke suggested.

And the eight teens walked in place, looking around aimlessly at the imaginary jungle before them. Out of sight of those watching, Toadsworth provided some bird noises (which actually sounded quite authentic) to add to the whole "jungle" idea. The teens walked over to one side of the stage.

At one point, Toadsworth, who was still backstage and standing by the lighting controls, dimmed the lights over the group of teens, so that the other half was brighter.

Princess Shroob broke the fourth wall.

"But these eight unfortunate teens had no idea where they were, or that they were being spied on."

Toadsworth then popped out from the curtains and walked into the lighted area, to make it appear that the others were at a distance, and he was spying on them.

"So, more castaways, eh? This is going to be good." He then went backstage and lit up the rest of the stage.

After a few moments of walking, they all stopped when Toadsworth (Kirk Magellan) popped out in front of them.

"Welcome! Welcome one and all to my private island."

"Who are you?" Fluke asked.

"I am Kirk Magellan. I live here, along with my servant, Cook Machete. Come, come. I'll take you back to my mansion." He then started walking away. The others followed.

"He didn't even bother to ask why we are here." Luigi said to Sally.

"Or how we got here."

After a few more moments of walking, they stood in front of a cluster of rocks (which Mario had picked up and put on the stage during the aforementioned few moments), which Princess Shroob explained symbolized a cave.

And there was "Cook Machete" hunched over some paper mache bones that Princess Shroob and Mimi had made. He had one in his hands and was pretending to eat it.

"That's Cook."

"Wait. This is no mansion! This is a cave!" Nicky exclaimed.

"And is he…eating…bones?" Tammy asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"What are you laughing at?" Sally asked.

"Block the entrance, Cook." Cook did as he was told, and walked around the teens to block the supposed entrance.

"You will never leave here!"

"What? Why?" Jamie asked, shocked.

"You will stay here forever! You will be my slaves, and do all my hard work for me! And the best part: I'll also torture you whenever I feel like it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" And with that, Kirk pulled out a whip (a rope taken from the old boathouse), and cracked it at the others.

"And so Kirk made them suffer and work." The narrator said. Behind her, the others were doing various things, such as carrying suitcases (using their own luggage), or lifting the rocks around, or Kirk randomly and cruelly cracking the whip at them.

"And they never tried to escape, because Cook threatened to kill them if they tried. After many painful months, they had all but given up hope. But Sally and Fluke encouraged them, saying," She then jumped back into the group once more. "…Don't give up, guys! We can't quit now!"

"Sally's right!" Fluke agreed. "We must fight! We can do this! WE CAN DO THIS!"

"I say, we plan our escape!" She then broke the fourth wall again. "And they did. They planned for weeks, eventually executing their plan."

The eight teens confronted Cook, still guarding the cave entrance.

"Alright, you scum! We're gonna escape! You can either face us, or get out of our way!"

"Bring it on, kids!" Cook challenged.

Sally threw a "punch" at Cook, who was briefly stunned. Fluke kicked him in the gut. Cook straightened up and raised his cleaver (which was actually one of Brighton's meat cleavers, which they stole from him). He then brought it down on Jamie, "killing" her. She fell to the floor. Truth, "enraged", "kicked" him in the shin. He clutched at it and bounced up and down in pain. When Nicky tried to take the cleaver from him, however, he quickly raised it high enough so that she couldn't get it. And while she was bouncing at it, he brought it down on her shoulder, and she fell to the floor as well.

Sally then slid under Cook and raced out of the "cave". Cook spun around to face her, but after that, all the others ran out when he wasn't looking.

"See ya!" Sally called. Cook immediately gave chase. He eventually caught up to Tammy, and then grabbed her, pinned her to the ground, and "slit her throat". He then chased after the remaining teens (Sally, Fluke, Truth, Raven, and Veronica).

In the end, Sally dashed behind a tree, and Fluke hid behind the tree across from Sally's. They each grabbed an end of a long vine, and hung it high from the tree branches. They all waited for Cook to pass by. When he did, they lowered the vine so that it caught his neck. Then Sally and Fluke wrapped the vine even tighter around his neck, and eventually "strangled" him.

Shortly after Cook died, however, Kirk appeared.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! So, you think you can escape me, eh? Heh heh. You are gravely mistaken." He then cracked his whip, only for Truth to grab it.

"No, it is you who are mistaken. You're outnumbered." Truth said as she yanked the whip from him. She then tossed the whip away and picked up Kirk, along with Sally and Fluke.

"Come!" Sally said. "We will take this evil tyrant to that 10,000-foot tall mountain over there!" He pointed off-stage. "Where we will throw him over the edge, and he will plummet to his death at the jagged, sharp rocks at the bottom of it."

They carried Kirk up, and he protested the entire way. They then trudged slower and looked up, simulating climbing up a mountain. When they reached the "top", they "threw" Kirk off the edge (of the stage, that is), "killing" him.

"And so, the five survivors defeated Kirk and Cook, and they found Kirk's hidden speedboat, which they used to return to civilization. And they never returned to Torture Supreme ever again.

"The End."

They all came onto the stage and bowed. Twila applauded, Brighton merely sat silent.

"Bravo. Quite excellent, Drama Bears." Twila and Brighton wrote on their clipboards. "Now for the Squirrels' turn."

And so, the Squirrels began their production. It started off with Yoshi passing back and forth over the stage, again and again, each time holding a large sign, on which the various credits were painted on.

* * *

'''The Comforting Squirrels present…'''

'''A Comforting Squirrels' Production'''

'''The Legend of the Fairy/Ballerina/Indian Princess Who Travels the World, Rescues the Knight In Distress, Defeats the Lizard Warriors, Kills the Penguin King, and Recovers the Key of Eternity From the Zombie'''

'''Starring: Flurrie'''

'''Waluigi'''

'''Goomba'''

'''And Bowser, as the zombie'''

'''Casting: Yoshi'''

'''Story: Flurrie'''

'''Production Designer: Yoshi'''

'''Writer: Zess T'''

'''Director: Yoshi'''

'''Enjoy the show'''

Then, Flurrie popped out from the side, waving her "magic wand" around.

"Oh, no! My true love, the knight, has been captured by, um, by…what was he captured by again?"

"The Penguin King!" Bowser hissed from behind the curtains.

"My true love, the knight, has been captured by the Penguin King. I have to save him!"

She then hopped around aimlessly for a few seconds, and then Yoshi, Boo, Pauline, Kolorado, and Zess appeared on the side of the stage.

"We are the Lizard Warriors! Fear us!" Yoshi yelled.

"Die, you evil, um, what warriors?"

"Lizard warriors!" Yoshi whispered quickly.

"Die, you evil Lizard Warriors!" She then waved her wand at Kolorado, and he fell "dead". Boo merely stood silent, and Flurrie threw a "kick" at him. He crumbled to the floor. Zess then snuck up behind her, and grabbed her. Flurrie jabbed her wand behind her and into Zess, who quickly fell away. Pauline prepared to leap at Flurrie, but Flurrie ran up and hit her with the wand. The last Lizard Warrior, Yoshi charged at her, She spun around and held her wand out. He ran into her and "impaled" himself on the wand.

"Yes. I have killed you Lizard Warriors, and I will, um, I… What was my line again?"

Yoshi looked up at her from the floor. "I will rescue the knight!"

"And I will rescue the knight!" She then hopped towards the side of the stage. Then, Goomba appeared.

"I am the Penguin King! Fear me!"

"You will not keep me from my knight!"

"Yes, I will."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"No, you won't!"

"YES, I WILL!"

"Then die. You fiend!"

She raised her wand.

"Egad! You're casting a spell on me!"

"A spell that- Wait, what was my line? Darn it."

"A spell that will end your life!" Yoshi whispered from the side of the stage.

"A spell that will end your life!" She repeated.

"NO!" The Penguin King then collapsed.

"Had enough yet?" She then walked in place some more, leaving the Penguin King behind. She then found the knight.

"Oh, my princess…"

"Another Lizard Warrior!" She then threw a "punch".

"No! I'm not a Lizard Warrior, you fool! I'm the knight!" He hissed fiercely.

"Oops. Sorry. Anyway, I am here, my love. I have rescued you! But we're not finished yet! We have to rescue the sacred, ummmmmm, what sacred thing?"

"You mean the Key of Eternity, princess?" Waluigi asked.

"Yeah, that. Let's go! We have to save it from the zombie!"

The two then ran in place for a while. Then, they saw Bowser, the "zombie". In his hand was the Key of Eternity (which was the key that Bowser used to unlock his suitcase).

"I…am…the zombie lord. I…will…destroy…everything…and…resurrect…everything. You…humans…have…no…future. Your…fate…is…in…my…hands!"

Princess Shroob (who had played her fair share of video games in her life), and some of the other video-game-a-holics in the audience clearly recognized these words from The House of The Dead 2 and 3.

"You won't get away with this, you scum!" The knight yelled. "That Key of Eternity belongs to those who are alive here and now!"

"Die…mortal…fools!" The zombie then lurched forward and grabbed the knight by the neck.

"Your…fate…is…in…my…hands!" He then "choked" the knight.

"No!" The princess yelled.

"You're…next."

"No, you will die! Even if you're already dead! I'll, just, um, kill you again!"

She then raised her wand and cast another "spell" on him.

As the zombie fell to the floor, he quoted from the video game yet again, "This…is…the…world…you…humans…wanted. The…world…is…overpopulated…even…you…must…admit…that! This…key…removes…the…barrier…between…life…and…death! I…need…it…"

"Time to give this back to its, uh,"

"Rightful owners!" Waluigi whispered.

"Time to give this back to its rightful owners!" She then took the key from him.

"NOOOOOOOO." He then "died".

"And the Key of Eternity has been saved!" The princess declared. She then turned to face the audience. "The…uh…what was it…began with an E, ended with a D…"

"The End, you idiot!" Bowser hissed.

"Right. The End!" She then bowed.

Not a single clap or cheer was heard.

"Um, adequate. I guess. Alright, now the judges will present their opinions. Drama Bears, Comforting Squirrels, get back up on the stage, all of you."

The two teams stood on the stage. Flurrie had that stupid-looking, enthusiastic smile, thinking that she had just made it into Broadway or something.

"Squirrels. Ordinarily, random and out-of-the-ordinary stories make my side split, but this, this, abomination, totally ruins the good, comical name of random stories. Especially since the main character kept forgetting her lines."

All eyes turned to Flurrie, who seemed genuinely shocked. Bowser rolled his eyes.

"And not just that, but it used some unoriginal dialogue. Don't think that I've never played The House of The Dead before. All in all, that was terrible.

"Drama Bears. Your skit was much more organized, the characters were firm, and it was everything but unoriginal. Without a hint of doubt or regret, I say that your skit was much better! Now, we'll hear what the Honorable Judge Brighton has to say. Judge?"

"Well, I hated both of 'em. But like you said, that second one was all messed-up and out of order. And she couldn't even remember how to say 'The End'! That's just pitiful.

"And the other team's skit was much better, it made more sense, and there was not a single screw-up in the dialogue at all! I choose the first skit as well."

"Well, I guess that means it's unanimous. The Drama Bears win for the third time in a row and win 50,000 coins!"

The Drama Bears all cheered and applauded.

"Comforting Squirrels. Will we ever see you win? I doubt it. Now you can report to the Bonfire in a few minutes, since it's almost 8:00. And before the night is over, one of you will be going home. See ya there."


	9. The Fourth Elimination Ceremony

The nine remaining members of the Comforting Squirrels sat around the Bonfire. They were extremely mad about their poor performance so far, both in the skit and in the contest. They were all waiting to see who would go home, and they were hoping that it would be miss you-know-who.

Twila appeared, with the eight marshmallows on the tray.

"Comforting Squirrels. What can I say? This is getting more and more ridiculous. Like the Crusades. You guys just keep losing, over and over and OVER. You better improve your act, or else the Drama Bears will never again sit around this Bonfire, as you are now. So one more of you will not receive a marshmallow, and will go home tonight. When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow: Waluigi."

"Yoshi."

"Boo."

"Pauline."

"Goomba."

"Kolorado."

"And Zess."

Flurrie and Bowser remained.

"Bowser, Flurrie. You are the last two without a marshmallow. One of you will not receive this last marshmallow, and will walk down the Dock of Shame, and ride the Boat of Losers home. Which means that you can never come back, EVER.

"But we're doing something a little different tonight. Actually, it's a lot different."

"What do you mean?" Flurrie asked.

"For the first time in DS history, we've had a tie in the votes!"

"A tie?" Flurrie asked. "Wait, a tie in what votes?"

Twila ignored her. "Both of you have received the same amount of votes. But not to worry, that doesn't mean that both of you will go home tonight. But I'll have to solve this dilemma by consulting the rulebook."

Twila then pulled out a large, red book.

"Wait. This show actually has a rulebook?" Bowser asked.

"Even a show like Dream Supreme has to have its limits, according to the judge, er, I mean, the producers. Anyway!" Twila said, changing the subject from law to rules (is there really much of a difference?). "It says here, on page 66, Section B, paragraph 4, line A: (Ahem) 'If at any time, two or more participants eligible to be voted off have received the same amount of votes, then the host himself must choose the one who should leave, but has to be fair and impartial, by picking the one who is most responsible for his or her team's loss.'" She closed the large book. "And that's just what I'll do. I have to pick the one who is the real reason that you guys lost."

Many eyes fell on Flurrie, who was still oblivious to what was going on. Bowser remained firm.

"So, while I think this isn't the right choice, I have to go by the rulebook. So the last marshmallow goes to…Bowser." She tossed the marshmallow to Bowser.

"Yes!"

"Darn it. Wait, what did I lose, again?" Flurrie asked stupidly.

"Never mind. Just go down to the Dock of Shame, and board the Boat of Losers."

"And where is this 'dock' you speak of?"

Twila gestured to the obvious-looking dock right behind her.

"And this 'Boat of Losers'?"

"I don't have time for this. Flamberge!"

Flamberge then climbed out of the boat, and lumbered towards Flurrie. With one massive swipe, he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and carried her back to the boat. She dumped her in, and then walked over to the wheel. She started the engine and sailed off across the ocean, which glittered in the moonlight, taking her extremely stupid cargo with her.

"So, where are you taking me?"

Flamberge then pulled out a heavy-duty sticker she had with her, and slapped it on her mouth. On the front, it read, "Do not open until Christmas."


	10. Island of The Dead

"Previously on Dream Supreme: The two teams each had to put on a skit. Each skit had to be good, and be 100% original. The team whose skit was more liked by the judges was the winner. The Bears' skit was about eight teens who become stranded on an island and are forced to do hard labor by a brutal villain named Kirk Magellan, and his assistant, Cook Machete. The Squirrels' skit was much more random: a fairy/ballerina/Indian princess who defeats Lizard Warriors, rescues the knight from the Penguin King, and saves the Key of Eternity from a zombie.

"The judges, Brighton and I, decided that the latter was the worst, mainly since the main character, played by Suzie, kept forgetting her lines, and getting some of the characters mixed up. The Bears' skit was much more solid, and not once was there a screw-up in the lines.

"At the Bonfire, it was the girl with dirt for brains, Suzie, who took the Walk of Shame, mainly because she royally screwed up in the skit by putting on the worst performance I've ever seen in my whole life.

"With eighteen campers remaining, we enter Episode 6. Find out what the task will be in this newest episode of Dream…Supreme!"

* * *

 **Isle Delfino** **, 8:00 A.M…**

Shortly after breakfast (at which Twila was noticeably absent), the campers were still in the main lodge when the lights suddenly went out. It was pitch black, especially since the curtains were closed.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Yoshi asked.

"What's going on here?" Birdo also said.

"And what's that?" Goomba said. The others couldn't see where he was pointing, but they all saw the small, glowing green object hovering in the air. It almost looked like…

Then, a hiss was heard, and Birdo screamed.

The lights instantly turned back on, and the light flooded the room again. They all saw Twila standing before them in a cheesy Count Dracula outfit, with a long, flowing black cape, and she had her teeth barred. They could see that she was wearing some plastic vampire teeth in her mouth (they were the glow-in-the-dark kind, hence the green glow they all saw). She also had white makeup all over her face and fake blood dripping from his mouth and fake teeth.

"Gooood morning, campersssss." She said, stretching out her S's in a [bad] Dracula-like accent.

"What's with the outfit? Is it Halloween already?" Bowser asked sarcastically.

Twila ignored him. "As ve enter ze sixth veek here at Isle Delfino, you vill all face another tassssssk. Zis time, you vill all be playing in a little game I like to call, 'Ze Island of Ze Dead'. I vas inspired to do thisssss when I heard ze 'House of Ze Dead' dialogue used in ze Comforting Squirrelsssssssss' skit. So I figured zat ve vould do a challenge zat is a spin-off of House of Ze Dead, as vell as ze 'Paintball Deer Hunter'.

"Basically, you vill be separated into two teams: Shooters and Zombies. Ze Shooters vill be armed vith zeese." She then gestured to the door to the kitchen, which burst open, and Brighton, wearing his "Escaped Psycho Killer With a Chainsaw and a Hook" outfit from the original season (excluding the chainsaw), came out. He was carrying a large sack, which he set on the ground, opened, reached in, and pulled out a paintball gun.

"You vill all vield a paintball gun, and try to shoot ze Zombies vith them. And ze Zombies vill hide all over ze island, and try to tag ze Shootersssssss. If a Shooter is tagged, zen zey vill have two options at zat point: zey can either return to ze main lodge, and stay out for ze rest of ze game, or zey can aid ze zombies in finding more Shooters. If you choose ze first option, zen you vill gain Invincibility if your team losesssssss."

"That's all we need to do for Invincibility?" Bowser asked. "That'll be easy!"

"Not qvite." Twila responded. "If you are a Shooter turned to Zombie, zen in order to actually gain Invincibility, you must actually tag a Shooter. It's not jussssst aiding a Zombie, but not helping zem at all. It's not zat simple."

"But zere's more zan one vay to gain Invincibility. If you are ze last one standing on your team, zen you also have Invincibility. And zat goes for both teams.

"Now, I vill decide vich teams vill be vich. I sink zat, since ze Zombies have ze privilege of turning over enemy players to zeir side, and have a better chance at vinning, I vill have ze Comforting Squirrels be ze Zombies."

And with that, Brighton reached into the bag and pulled out eight more of the plastic vampire teeth, just like what Twila had. He tossed them to the various members of the Squirrels.

"You vill all have zeese to show zat you are an original member of ze Zombiessssss, and not a Shooter turned over. And you vill also need to put zeese on." Brighton reached deeper into the bag and pulled out a black vest. On it was a large circle with numerous rings, almost like a dartboard. And in the dead-center of it was the bull's eye. "You vill need to put zeese on because ve vant to make it a little more difficult for a Shooter if confronted by a Zombie. Vhat I mean is this: Instead of just shooting and hitting ze Zombie anyvhere you please, you must instead either hit zem right on ze bull's eye, or you must hit zem at least three times anyvhere else on ze target. Each vest has a target on ze front and ze back."

"And what about Shooters who have turned into Zombies? Do they have to wear a vest, too?" Goomba asked.

"No. Zat is ze downside of turning a Shooter into a Zombie. Zey vill not receive a vest, and if a Shooter confronts a Shooter turned to Zombie, zen ze Shooter _can_ hit anyvhere on ze former Shooter in order to eliminate zem.

"Staying on track: Drama Bears, you vill be ze Shooters. So you vill need zeese."

Brighton took out more paintball guns, and tossed them to the Bears. Each gun was fully loaded. He also threw them each a fairly-sized sack full of paintballs to go with the gun.

"Use zem visely." She said. "And just a few more rulessssss before ve start: If a Zombie is shot, even one zat used to be a Shooter, zen zat Zombie is out for good (unlike a Shooter caught by a Zombie), and cannot be brought back into ze game at all. And if a Shooter chooses to return to ze main lodge after being bitten, zey must take zeir veapon vith zem. But if zey choose to become a Zombie, zen zat Shooter must immediately set zeir gun down on the ground. And if a fellow Shooter is near, zen zat Shooter may claim zeir fallen comrade's gun.

"Soundssssss simple enough? Vell, I hope it doesssssss, because ze game starts now! Zombies, go out into ze woods, and await any Shooters zat come near. Remember, all zat you have to do is tag zem, and zey can instantly be your alliessssssss. Now go."

All the "Zombies" put on their vests and fake teeth, and left the main lodge, disappearing into the woods.

Twila then turned to the Shooters. "And exactly five minutes from now, you vill all go out, gunssssss in hand, and try to hunt down and shoot all of ze Zombiessssssss."

After five short minutes had passed, they all walked out. Twila stood at the door, with Brighton behind her, and called out to the Shooters, "Good luck! And don't become one of zem! Ha, ha, ha, ha, HA!" Then she and Brighton went back inside.

The ten members of the Shooters huddled up.

"Alright, so who here has played House of The Dead, besides me?" Princess Shroob asked.

No one responded.

"Um, I think I played it once at the arcade, but I didn't get far." Toadsworth said.

"O…K. Anyway, so I think we should split up into smaller groups, and spread out around the island to look for Zombies."

"How many should be in each group?" Honey Queen asked.

"Hm. Well, I think that five groups of two sounds fair enough. Any objections?"

When none came, Princess Shroob continued. "Alright then. So let's split up the groups."

Eventually, they settled on Honey and Rosalina in one group, Luigi and Peach in another, Toadsworth and Mario, Shroob and Mimi, and Birdo and Wendy in the last group. The five groups then went off in separate directions all over the island.

The Toadsworth/Mario group was in the woods, just several acres from the base of the 1,000-foot mountain, and they were talking as they looked around cautiously, but still talked a bit.

"So, you've played The House of The Dead?" Mario asked.

"Yeah. At the Adventure Park near my home, they have the first game, I think. It's the one with the giant mansion."

"Yep. I believe that's the first one. How far did you get?"

"Like I said, not very much. I was in the courtyard, and an ax-wielding zombie came up and slashed me."

"Ouch."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zombie Goomba was hiding in the bushes near them. He peered through the leaves as they walked past.

"I have a feeling that we're being watched." Toadsworth commented.

"I think it's nothing to worry about."

"I dunno. You always seen the movies, and when someone says that they feel like they're being watched, that's usually when something happens."

"But this isn't the movies."

"Well, maybe not. But this is still close; it's live TV. Same basic principles."

Then, there was a rustling in the bushes a little but ahead.

"Hey, what's that? I'm gonna go check." Mario readied his gun and proceeded cautiously. While he was gone, Toadsworth cautiously raised his own gun and looked around.

Then, Goomba slowly crawled out of the bushes and moved towards Toadsworth. Toadsworth turned just in time to see Goomba coming at him before he tagged him.

"Ah! Darn it!" He then threw his gun to the ground, and the two Zombies moved towards Mario.

Mario looked into the bush where the rustling was, and saw only a squirrel.

"Hey there, little guy." He then stood up straight. "Hey, Toadsworth, it's a false alarm."

"Mario, you better run!"

He turned and saw Toadsworth and Goomba coming toward him. He instantly started walking backwards to keep a distance between them. While he did, he raised his gun and aimed it at his former teammate first. He meant to hit him in the leg, but as he walked backwards, he tripped on a large root and fell to the ground. He pulled the trigger just as he stumbled, and the paintball hit Isaiah in a place a little higher than expected.

"AAAAAAAAAA." Toadsworth groaned loudly and fell to the ground. Goomba continued moving towards Daniel, who was cornered on the ground. But he aimed his gun carefully and shot Tim several times in the stomach, all shots hit him in the target. He collapsed, too. Mario then scrambled to his feet and picked up Toadsworth's gun off the ground. With the extra weapon in hand, he dashed off, as Toadsworth and Goomba weakly got up and went back to the main lodge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Birdo and Wendy were on the edge of the woods, not far from the old boathouse. As they arrived at the old, rotted-out structure, Birdo was saying, "I'm nervous! I've never played a game like this. And I'm not too good with guns, either. Even fake ones!"

"Maybe, but I'm great at this sort of thing. Texting all the time on my cell phone has helped me develop handi-coordination, and lightning-fast reflexes, just like video games. So this should be no problem. Just stick close to me, and let me do the firing."

They walked up to the old boathouse.

"We'd better have a look in there."

Wendy walked up to the boathouse and slowly pushed the door open. She readied her gun and stepped inside. Birdo followed suit. Birdo took a single step inside and was instantly attacked by dust and cobwebs. Actually, they weren't _cob_ webs…

"Eww! Spider webs!" And sure enough, a black widow crawled onto her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAA!" She screamed and ran outside, slapping herself and trying desperately to knock the deadly spider off of her.

"Hmph. Just a spider." Wendy said as she progressed further into the boathouse. Nicole threw the arachnid off her and stood with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. In panic, she had dropped her gun at the entrance to the boathouse. She was defenseless and ripe for the picking.

She didn't even see Zombie Pauline appear from behind the old boathouse, move towards her, and tag her.

"Gotcha."

"Oh, darn it. Well, I don't want to be a Zombie. I'm outta here." She got up and walked back to the campsite. As she walked off, she called back to Wendy, "Hey! I've been tagged, just so you know! There's a Zombie outside!"

Pauline dove behind the boathouse just before Wendy burst out the door, gun raised. She looked around cautiously. Pauline peered around the corner. Wendy took a cautious step forward. Pauline stepped back. She quietly tiptoed farther back behind the boathouse. Wendy looked around and, seeing no Zombie, decided to look behind the boathouse. As she walked back towards Pauline's hiding spot, Pauline knew that she had to make a break for it. She tiptoed to the other side of the boathouse, while Samantha was on the other side.

Then Pauline bolted.

Wendy heard the footsteps and ran back around the boathouse. She saw the fleeing Zombie, and gave chase, firing paintballs recklessly. One paintball scored a hit just a couple rings outside the bull's eye. Pauline stumbled, but continued running. The two ran into the woods. We'll come back to them later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luigi and Peach were walking along the river, searching for Zombies. They both passed by a small clump of reeds in the river when a Zombie appeared.

"YAAAAAAAA!" Waluigi yelled and jumped out of his clever hiding place among the reeds. He was soaking wet, but that didn't stop him at all. He jumped out at them, and before the two startled Shooters could do anything, he tagged them both.

"Ah, man!" Peach exclaimed. "You got us."

"I have to admit, that was a pretty clever spot to hide." Luigi said, impressed.

"Thank you. Now are you gonna help me get more Shooters?"

"Sure. I could use the Invincibility." Luigi said.

"Same here." Peach agreed. She and Luigi put their guns on the ground. The Zombie and two new Zombies walked off to find their next victim.

* * *

At that time, the Honey/Rosalina group was also not far from the river when they heard Waluigi's yell.

"What was that?" Rosalina asked.

"It sounded like Waluigi. Maybe one of our teammates got him! Let's go check it out."

The two of them walked down along the river until they saw the three in the distance.

"Look, it's Wauigi, Peach, and Luigi. Wait, those two don't have their guns!"

"Then that means…" Honey Queen started.

At the same time, Peach had spotted them.

"Look! It's Honey and Rosie! Let's go get 'em!"

The three ran towards them.

"Uh-oh." Rosalina stuttered.

"Quick! Shoot them!"

The two held up their guns and started firing. Two shots instantly found their mark. One hit Luke in the chest, the other hit one of the outer rings of Waluigi's target. They continued moving towards them. Then, Honey ran out of ammo.

"Oh no! I've gotta reload!" She pulled out the sack of paintballs and started reloading her gun. Rosalina continued firing. She hit Peach in the stomach. Waluigi kept moving towards her. At the last second, Waluigi jumped at her just as she prepared to fire again. Waluigi tackled her and they both fell to the ground.

"Ha! Tagged ya!"

"Rats."

Waluigi stood up and saw that she hadn't hit him at all, other than the first shot. Suddenly, he was shot three times from the side. He turned and saw that Honey Queen had finished reloading, and had shot him. She had the satisfied smirk on her face, until Rosalina (who still hadn't got up off the ground yet) tagged her ankle.

"Aw darn it!"

"Yes! I've got Invincibility!" Rosalina said.

"Well, I'm still out." Waluigi said glumly.

"So are we." said Luigi, referring to himself and Peach.

"Well, I guess that means that Rosie and I are Zombies, then."

"No way! I'm done playing." She said as she got up off the ground and dusted herself off. "I've got Invincibility if our team loses. I don't need to play anymore. You're on your own, now." And with that, Rosalina, Waluigi, Peach, and Luigi all turned and walked away, leaving Honey Queen all alone.

"Well, I guess I'll go on." She said to no one in particular. She dropped her gun and walked the opposite direction of the other four, searching for more Shooters to tag.

At that point, the only Shooters left were Shroob, Mimi, Mario, and Wendy. All the others had been turned into Zombies and been shot, or in the case of Honey Queen, turned into a Zombie and not yet been shot. And there were still many Zombies left: Yoshi, Bowser, Waluigi, Pauline, Kolorado, and Zess.

As Mario was off on his own since the attack on him and Toadsworth, and Shroob and Mimi had not yet encountered any Zombies, Wendy was still chasing Pauline through the woods, and they were both heading for Shroob and Mimi.

The two stopped their talking when Princess Shroob abruptly said, "Listen! You hear that?" They listened and, after a moment, heard the sound of yelling, footsteps, and a paintball gun being shot.

"Quick! Get down!" The two ducked behind a large rock. Shroob peered around the side, and saw Pauline dashing through the brush, followed by Wendy, who was shooting at her.

"It's Wendy. And she's chasing Pauline. Let's help her out." Mimi nodded, and leaned out from behind the rock, aiming her gun at Pauline. Shroob did the same. The two both fired one shot at her, and both shots struck her. She quickly stopped in her path and looked around frantically, confused by the sudden attack. And since she stopped for a brief moment, it gave Wendy the chance she needed.

She aimed carefully and fired twice. Both shots hit the bull's eye.

"Ow!"

"Ha, ha! Bull's eye!"

"Shoot." Pauline walked away, back to the campsite.

Wendy turned to see where the extra shots had come from, and Shroob and Mimi came out from behind the rock.

"There you are. Thanks for the backup, guys."

"No problem. Where's Birdo?"

"Pauline got her. Have you guys shot any other Zombies?"

"No. This is our first time encountering someone else since we first started." Mimi stated.

"OK. Well I think since we've found each other, we might as well stick together." Wendy suggested.

"Agreed." Shroob and Mimi said in unison.

"Let's go look for someone else. _Anyone_ else."

The three of them walked off. After ten minutes, they came to the spot along the river where the last confrontation happened. On the ground next to the group of reeds where Waluigi had been hiding, they found two paintball guns.

"Look!" Princess Shroob said as she picked up one gun, and Mimi picked up the other. "Looks like two people were attacked at once. And apparently they chose to become a Zombie."

"Hmph. I can't believe so many of us would be willing to turn against their own teammates just for a chance at getting Invincibility." Mimi said, shaking her head.

"Yeah." Princess Shroob agreed.

"Hey, guys! Over here! Two _more_ guns!" Wendy yelled from about twenty yards away. Matthew and Violet looked and saw her in the distance. They walked over to her, and sure enough, there were two more paintball guns at her feet.

"Man! That makes at least five of us eliminated!" Wendy said.

"And four of them in the same vicinity." Princess Shroob pointed out.

"I don't like this." Mimi said.

"We might as well use these, since the original owners won't be needing them anymore." Wendy suggested.

"I agree." Princess Shroob said. And then he and Mimi went back to the first two guns, each taking one, while Wendy picked up the other two.

Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes nearby. Wendy turned sharply and unleashed a round of paintballs into the unfortunate bush, as well as the equally unfortunate person behind it.

"OWWW!"

"Yes! I got him!"

"That depends on who 'him' is, you idiot!" said the familiar voice from behind the bush.

"Uh-oh." Wendy said as she realized her mistake.

Mario walked out from behind the bush, covered in paint.

"Uh, sorry about that."

"Whatever."

"Mario! Where have you been?" Then noticing the extra gun in his hand, Shroob added, "That Toadsworth's gun?"

"Yep."

"Zombie got him, eh?"

"Yep. Goomba tagged him, but I managed to shoot them both before they got me. I've been wandering through the woods alone ever since. This thing is still full. Isaiah never even squeezed off one shot, the poor guy. What happened to you guys?"

"Well, Mimi and I hadn't encountered anyone until Pauline, who had tagged Birdo and was being chased by Wendy, came running by us. The three of us all shot her." Mimi said.

"Good. Have you found anything on the whereabouts of the others?"

"Oh, only these four guns." Wendy said, holding up her two extra guns, as did Mimi and Shroob.

" _Four_ guns! Aw, MAN! That has to mean that four of us have been eliminated, plus Toadsworth."

"And Birdo." Wendy added, not helping.

"Plus Birdo." Mario repeated. "So that means that six of us are out. And if we started off with ten…" His voice trailed off, as they all knew what he was going to say.

"Then that means that the four of us are the last ones left." Shroob finished for him.

"This really bites." Wendy said. "Most of us are out, and how many Zombies are out?"

"As far as we know, two." Mimi said.

"So that means we're totally outnumbered."

"Maybe, but we've still got the privilege of using these." Shroob held up his guns. "While they have to run up and tag us. So we've still got a chance."

"Look, we need to stop worrying about the odds, and concentrating on the idea that a Zombie could pop out anywhere, at anytime." Mario quickly reminded them.

Everyone fell silent. Suddenly, Wendy's eyes widened, and she fired several shots into the woods.

"Did I get him?"

"Get who? Are you sure it was another Zombie?" Mario asked.

"We're the only ones left, so who else could it be?"

"Good point."

"I just saw someone dart behind that tree, trying to sneak up on us." They all looked into the woods. They saw nothing.

Then Wendy fired again.

"There he goes again! I swear I just saw him!"

"Where?"

"Over behind that large tree."

They all looked at the largest tree in the area, which had a diameter of about four feet. No movement was seen.

Wendy fired recklessly again. This time, everyone saw where she was shooting, and saw that she was completely covering a tree in paint.

"Ha! I gotcha now!"

"Dude, you hit the tree." Mario said blankly.

"I know. That's the idea!" She said, not taking her eyes off the freshly-painted tree. "I last saw him hide behind that tree. So I decided to mark it with all the paint. Now you guys know which tree I'm talking about."

"That…that's good." Mimi said.

"Smart thinking." Shroob agreed.

"Thanks." Then Wendy started whispering. "Now everyone, keep your eyes on that tree, and move towards it from different angles. Mario, you go at it from the right. I'll go from the left. Shroob and Mimi, you guys go at it from this direction."

"You got it." Shroob assured.

"Let's go. We've really got him cornered now! There's no escape."

The four of them moved towards the tree from various directions. Wendy hid behind a tree about ten yards to the left of the paint-covered tree. And when she leaned out to look behind it, there was Honey Queen, peeking around the other side. She aimed carefully, and fired five shots. After the first two shots, Honey Queen turned to see where the shots were coming from. When she turned, the remaining three shots all hit on her target.

"Argh!" She exclaimed in frustration. Suddenly, she was bombarded again from the other side, and about nine shots hit her in the back. All during the attack, she was screaming, "Ow! Ow! Alright, ALRIGHT! I'm out!" She then stormed away.

As you may have guessed, the second shooter was Mario.

"Uh, I assume you already got her?"

"Ah, good job anyway. Hey guys, we got her! It was Honey." She called back to Shroob and Mimi.

"Good!" Princess Shroob called back. "That makes three."

"Right. Now we just need to…"

Then, Zombie Kolorado appeared behind her and tagged her.

"Whuh? Oh, crap!"

"What happened, Wendy?" Princess Shroob asked.

"I've been tagged!" She and Kolorado then moved towards them.

"Uh-oh! Run!" He and Mimi ran the other way, with the Zombies following close behind. Suddenly, both of the Zombies were instantly covered in paint, and fell to the ground. Off to the side, Mario was twirling his guns.

"Nice." Princess Shroob complimented.

"Thanks." He then walked over to them. Then he suddenly dropped both of his guns. "Considering the fact that I'm a Zombie!"

"What?!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Just kidding." He then bent down and picked up his guns again.

"Ignoring that, what do we do now?" She asked.

"I think we should move on. Look somewhere else. The beach or somewhere, I don't know." Princess Shroob said.

"I think the beach would be good." Mario agreed.

The three of them walked down to the beach, searching around the dock. After five minutes of searching, they rounded a corner on the beach…

…and were completely stunned when they saw _everyone_ standing before them. Luigi, Toadsworth, Peach, Honey Queen, Wendy, Waluigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Pauline, Goomba, Kolorado, and Zess. Only Birdo, Rosalina, and Boo were absent. All twelve of them stood before the three remaining Shooters.

"WHAT?!" Mario exclaimed.

"What are _you_ guys doing here?" Princess Shroob asked all those who were out already.

"Twila, or, 'Count Dracula', has given all of us a second chance, now that it's down to three of you." Bowser explained. "Now you're hopelessly outnumbered!"

"Get them!" Goomba yelled. The twelve of them all charged at the three.

"AUGH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Princess Shroob screamed. The three turned and took off, shooting backwards at all the Zombies they could hit. Since the three of them all had extra guns, they were each holding two guns instead of one, thus could fire multiple shots and hit the Zombies more than they could with one gun. After barely one minute, three Zombies had been eliminated. But the remaining Zombies were still gaining.

Eventually, Zombie Peach caught up to Mimi, and tagged her.

"NO!" Mimi said, and stopped running. She was instantly spun around repeatedly as the rest of the Zombies ran past her. Dizzy, she stumbled around, then fell to the sand. Eventually, she got back up and staggered her way back to the main lodge.

Meanwhile, Shroob and Mario continued running, shooting behind them. After a while, two more Zombies were eliminated. Eventually, Shroob was aiming at the bull's eye on Bowser, when he tripped on a rock and fell. The crowd of Zombies was upon him instantly, and several swarmed around him.

Mario was the last one left. He fired recklessly into the group, hitting several more. As they were running out of beach, and came nearer to the woods, the only Zombies left were Peach, Bowser, and Yoshi. Mario had completely run out of ammo for one of the guns. As soon as he did, he threw it at them, hitting Yoshi in the chest. As he clutched at it in pain, Mario shot him right in the bull's eye.

Bowser and Peach continued after him. He fired six shots at Peach. Two of them missed, the other four hit on rings just outside the bull's eye.

Bowser dove at Mario as Peach fell, and was nearly on him. Mario held up his gun and, without aiming, fired. The shot hit the bull's eye. The force from the shot was enough to propel Bowser backwards in midair, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Mario thought he had won.

"Oh yeah! Boo-ya! That is what I'm talking about!"

The celebrating Mario never even saw Zombie Boo appear behind him, walk up to him slowly, and tag him.

"Huh? What?" He spun around after he felt the hand on his shoulder, and he saw Boo.

"NOOOO! DARN IT!" He angrily threw his gun to the ground.

Then, Twila appeared out of nowhere, still wearing the bad Dracula outfit.

"And ze Comforting Squirrelssssss vin and vin 25,000 coins!"

All the members of the Squirrels, except for Boo, cheered.

"And you, Dream Bearssssss, have lost. Report to ze Bonfire tonight, vhere one of you, vith ze exception of Mario, Peach, and Rosalina, vill go home tonight." Twila hissed again, then walked away.


	11. The Fifth Elimination Ceremony

The ten Drama Bears sat around the Bonfire for the second time since the show started. Of course, they weren't happy with their loss, but they were happy that they hadn't done as pitiful as the Squirrels. The one other good thing about this particular Bonfire was that, for the first, and only, time during the whole day, Twila wasn't wearing that cheap Dracula outfit, and wasn't speaking in that bad Dracula accent. She was, once again, the same cynical TV host Twila.

Twila stood before them, holding the tray with the nine marshmallows.

"Drama Bears. You're beloved winning streak has come to an end. Now, one more of you will be going home tonight. When I call your name, come forth and take your marshmallow.

"First, the three lucky campers who had gained Invincibility: Mario."

"Peach."

"And Rosalina."

"Now for those without Invincibility, but have not been voted for: Princess Shroob."

"Luigi."

"Wendy."

"Honey Queen."

"And Mimi."

Only Birdo and Toadsworth remained.

"Toadsworth, Birdo. You two do not yet have a marshmallow stick. One of you will not receive the last coveted marshmallow, and will take the Walk of Shame. The other will receive the last marshmallow, and last for one more week here at Isle Defino. Now Birdo, once you were eliminated, you didn't even bother to try to get Invincibility. And you were never really into the game. Those are two harsh reasons for you to go home tonight.

"And Toadsworth. You were extremely weak. You tried, I guess. But you were still the first to be eliminated. And you also never even fired one shot. _One_ shot. That right there is a good reason for you to be given the boot.

"So the last marshmallow tonight goes to…"

Both campers held their breath.

"…Toadsworth."

Toadsworth, still shocked, caught the last marshmallow.

"Birdo. What can I say? I guess it wasn't too shocking. In my opinion, it wouldn't be shocking no matter which one of you had gone. Now please return to the Dock of Shame."

Birdo shamefully got up and trudged down the Dock of Shame.


	12. Not Quite So Famous

"Previously on Total Drama Island: The two teams participated in a game of Cops 'n Robbers, or to put it more accurately, Shooters 'n Zombies. The Shooters had to shoot all of the Zombies, and the Zombies had to tag the Shooters to either eliminate them, or turn them into a Zombie.

"After a long game, it was down to Shroob, Mimi, and Mario for the Shooters. At that point, I, Count Dracula, decided to revive all of the fallen Zombies and Shooters, and pitted _all_ of them against the three survivors. Eventually, Mario was the last one. Even though he succeeded in shooting all of the Zombies coming at him, he failed to notice Boo right behind him, who immediately came up and tagged him.

"That night at the Bonfire, Birdo was booted off because she wasn't too into the game, and didn't even bother going for a chance at Invincibility.

"Episode 7 is upon us, which, between you and me as of right now, _will_ be a repeated task from last season. Find out which one by watching this episode of Dream…Supreme!"

* * *

 **Isle Delfino, the amphitheater, 10:00 A.M…**

Both of the teams sat on their respective sets of bleachers, which sat facing the amphitheater.

Twila appeared on the stage before them.

"Good morning, campers. As we enter Week No. 7 here at Isle Delfino, you will participate in yet another task. And this week's task is an 'old friend', if you will. For this task is, in fact, a task seen in the original season: the talent show!

"You probably remember the idea from the original season, but here's the rundown: Each team will have eight hours to pick three of their teammates to perform and show their amazing talents. The show starts at 6:00 P.M. sharp. Once there, each talent will be given a rating by the one, the only, Grand Master Zan Partizanne, via the Zan-o-meter."

Twila pointed above her head to the Zan-o-meter: a version of a partizan, with a picture of Zan,'s face on the large end, and running along the handle were six small squares. To demonstrate, five of the squares turned green and flashed several times before flickering off.

"Whichever team gets the highest amount of approval, or whose member gets a 100% positive rating, is the winning team. Your eight-hour countdown starts now, so go out there and show off your talents!"

The two teams went off to their lodges to pick their three participants.

Princess Shroob, Mimi, and Honey Queen were chosen as the three judges for the Bears, and the judges for the Squirrels were Yoshi, Kolorado, and Zess.

* * *

At the Flaming Bears' side, Rosalina went first.

"Prepare to be bewildered." She said before starting.

She spun around once on one foot, which was immediately followed by doing a cartwheel in a large circle around the entire group. She cartwheeled around the group three times _nonstop_. At the end of the third rotation, she stopped, only to jump onto a tree stump, and do a back flip off it onto the ground. She then continued flipping, landing on her hands and flipping again to land on her feet and then her hands and her feet over and over again.

After only three minutes of this, she stopped, panting heavily before them.

After a moment of silence, they burst into applause.

"BRAVO! Incredible!" Princess Shroob praised. "What do you think, judges?"

"What's the highest we can go, again?" Honey Queen asked.

"Ten." Princess Shroob replied.

"Ten!"

"Ten!" Mimi also yelled.

"Ten it is!" Princess Shroob added. "It's unanimous! You're gonna be in the talent show tonight!"

Rosalina bowed, and then walked off.

"Next." Princess Shroob called.

Peach went up.

"For this talent, I'm gonna need something really, really heavy!"

"Like what?"

"Ummmmmm. How about that fallen tree over there?" She pointed at a large toppled-over tree.

"Um, OK."

It had to be at least twenty-five feet long, and with a diameter of four feet.

She picked it up, carried it over to them, and then said, "Behold." She then grunted, and after a moment, lifted it above her head. She held it there for nearly a minute.

"Wow! That's pretty good. Judges?"

"I give it a ten."

"Hm, nine." Honey Queen said.

"I say nine. It's pretty close. Let's see who else there is."

After that, the only other ones who auditioned were Mario and Shroob. Mario had performed some athletic moves on the by jumping over five consecutive hurtles (which were actually his fellow teammates) without stopping or stumbling, and each was barely three feet apart. Another thing he did was do over 100 jumping jacks in only one minute.

And Shroob's talent was to play Beethoven's ninth, the Ode to Joy, on the piano (she had borrowed one from Twila).

In the end, they chose Rosalina's acrobatics, Shroob's piano skills, and Mario's athletic moves.

* * *

And over on the Squirrels' side…

Yoshi, Zess, and Kolorado had called up Waluigi, who displayed his karate skills by placing an inch and a half-thick board of wood on two cinderblocks, and chopping it clean in half. That won a ten from Yoshi, eight from Zess, and nine from Kolorado.

After that, Goomba came up with his sketchpad. He drew an extremely life-like picture of Yoshi, which won ten from Yoshi (naturally), nine from Zess, and ten from Kolorado.

During the audition, Bowser was spying on the Bears to see what their talents were. He wasn't too worried about Shroob's or Peach's talents. But Mario's amazing athletic moves worried him. He wasn't ready to lose another challenge. So while his team was busy auditioning, he snuck off to plot a dastardly deed.

Eventually, the Squirrels settled on Goomba's drawing, Waluigi's karate, and Yoshi playing the piano.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Sorry, dude. Can't do that." Twila had said suddenly after appearing out of nowhere.

"Can't do what?" Yoshi asked.

"That piano thing. Not possible."

"Why?"

"Because the Drama Bears have already come up with that. And you can't do the same talent as the other team."

"Well, why can't they come up with something else?" Waluigi asked, infuriated.

"Because they came up with it first. Sorry, but you've got to find your own talent." Twila then walked away.

"Darn it. Oh well, we've got other talents, right?" Yoshi asked optimistically.

"Yeah. I can beat-box." Kolorado said.

Twila then annoyingly popped up again to say, "Almost forgot: you can't do a talent from the original season, either."

"Rats."

"So who else is there?"

"Only Bowser, Pauline, Boo, and myself." said Zess.

"OK, what can you do, Zess?"

"Not much. Actually, I'm a perfectionist. And I've never been in a talent show before, so no matter what talent I do, I'll have to perfect it, and I don't have enough time to perfect any talent!"

"Um, alright. So who else? Bowser? Hey, where _is_ Bowser, anyway?"

Everyone looked around.

"I don't know." Kolorado answered. "I haven't seen him since we started."

"Argh! Why that little…" Waluigi started angrily.

"OK, forget it, forget it. We'll just try someone else. Boo?"

Boo was silent.

"Oh, yeah. So that just leaves Pauline."

"Um, I guess I can do a little ballet. I've been taking ballet classes for three years."

"Alright, show us what you got." Zess said.

Pauline went into the lodge, and came back five minutes later wearing a red ballerina outfit.

"Wait a minute. Isn't ballet the same thing that witch Heather did in the original season?" Goomba asked.

"Technically not, actually. She never actually _did_ the ballet, she just read that other girl's diary out loud to the entire viewing world. So the ballet talent is still open." Pauline then proceeded to jump and prance around gracefully. The number lasted about five minutes.

"Pretty good. Since it's all we got, I'll give it a ten." Yoshi said.

"Nine." Kolorado said.

"Ten." Zess complied.

"Alright then, it's settled: Waluigi, Goomba, and Pauline will be in the show tonight. You three, rehearse. Everything has to go smoothly tonight."

* * *

 **Eight hours later…**

The two teams left their lodges and walked toward the amphitheater. During the time the teams had spent auditioning and rehearsing, Bowser had come up with a plot to weaken the other team, and increase their chances of winning.

He had taken a banana from the kitchen, and quickly gobbled up the banana. He slipped the peel into his pocket. When they were almost there, he was walking in front of Mario. He then casually pulled the peel out of his pocket, and dropped it on the ground.

Mario sprung the trap instantly.

He stepped on the peel, and it slipped out from under him. He stumbled backwards and planted his right foot on the ground, then accidentally twisted it.

"OWWW!" The jock screamed on the ground.

The Drama Bears ran to his side.

"Dude, what happened?" Princess Shroob asked.

"I sprained my ankle."

"How?"

"I-I don't know. I stepped on something." He looked up at the path he had been walking on moments earlier. There was nothing there.

Sure enough, the sly Bowser had scooped the peel off the ground after Mario tripped on it, and thrown it into the bushes to hide the evidence.

"Don't know how that could've happened." Rosalina said.

"Can you walk?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know." He tried to stand up, and was instantly overwhelmed by the pain in his ankle.

"AAAAA! It burns!" Shroob and Peach grabbed him to keep him from falling, and he slung his arms around their shoulders.

"We'll take you the rest of the way." Princess Shroob said.

"OK."

"Looks like he can't go on tonight." Luigi pointed out.

"Aw, darn it! You're right!" Toadsworth said.

"What are we gonna do?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Well, the only other talent that really scored high with the judges was Peach's lifting." Princess Shroob remembered. "So I guess you'll be in the show after all, Peach."

"Yes!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bowser was barely able to contain his laughter. He was proud of what he did.

Once they all got there, Twila was on the stage, under the Zan-o-meter.

"Welcome to the First Annual Isle Delfino Talent Show!" Twila announced. "Teams, send up your three choices to go backstage. We'll start the show in a moment."

Princess Shroob, Peach, Rosalina, Waluigi, Pauline, and Goomba all got up and went backstage, while the rest sat on the bleachers.

"First up, representing the Drama Bears, is Rosalina!" He stood aside. Rosalina came put from behind the purple curtains. She bowed slightly, then began her incredible routine. She cartwheeled all around the stage three times without a break, flipped around, landing on her hands and feet effortlessly, and then, to top it all off, did one last back flip off the stage.

There was a fair amount of applause from the audience, and Twila walked back onstage.

"Bravo. That was good. Let's see what Grand Master Zan thinks." All eyes moved up to the Zan-o-meter. Five bars lit up.

"Pretty good. The Bears are off on a good start. Next up for the Comforting Squirrels is Goomba."

Goomba walked out with his sketchpad. He held it up proudly, along with a single pencil. Just as Twila was walking offstage, Goomba called after her, "Hey, Twila, wait! I could use your help for this act."

"Oh really? What do you need me to do?"

"Sit on this stool." Goomba gestured to the small, wooden stool that was on the stage. Twila did as told.

"Pose."

Twila held up her hand like a gun with the index finger and thumb sticking out, and closed one eye. She flashed her trademarked smile.

"Now hold it like that."

For about thirty minutes, Goomba drew the cocky host's picture. When he was finally done, he said, "OK, you can move now, Twila."

"Finally!" Twila said as she got up off the stool and straightened out her back. "Let's see the results." She walked up to Goomba and looked over her shoulder at the drawing.

It was almost more accurate than a photograph.

"WHOA! Now _there_ is one good-looking dude! Nice, man! I'd give that a hundred out of ten right there, but Zan still has the final word."

The two looked up at the meter, and only three bars lit up.

"Ouch. Too bad Zan doesn't think like I do."

Goomba walked offstage.

* * *

"Next, for the Bears, is Shroob."

Princess Shroob walked out from behind the curtains. She also bowed, then said to Twila, "Piano, please."

A grand piano was slid across the stage to her. She sat down on the stool in front of it, cracked her knuckles, and then started smoothly playing the Ode to Joy. The rhythm was very accurate and smooth, not one off-key note, not one pause. It sounded almost like Beethoven himself was playing it.

Everyone applauded when she finished, and Twila walked back onstage as a couple members of the camera crew slid the piano off to the side.

"Pretty good, Ludwig. Let's see what Grand Master Zan has to say."

Five bars of the Zan-o-meter flashed green.

"Doing well, Bears. Doing well. Next up for the Squirrels is Waluigi." Twila made way for the karate kid. Two more camera crewmembers came onstage with two cinder blocks, and Waluigi was holding the wooden board. He was wearing a white outfit like most karate kids wore, and had a black belt.

He bowed in the same way most karate students, then placed the board over the two blocks. He then stepped back. After a moment, he sprung forward, raising his right hand into the air, and bringing it down on the unfortunate board, snapping it clean in two.

He then faced the audience, then bowed again.

"Impressive, master." Twila said, then mockingly bowed. "Let's see what Grand 'Sensei' Zan thinks."

They looked up at the Zan-o-meter, and four of the bars lit up.

"Alright. A pretty good act, but the Bears are still in the lead. And now, please welcome the last participant representing the Bears, Peach!"

Waluigi walked offstage as Peach appeared from behind the curtain.

"Thank you. For this act, I'll need the piano Shroob used in her act." The two camera crewmembers from before dragged the piano back to center-stage. They walked off. Peach walked up to the piano.

"Behold!" She then reached under the piano, grunting and breathing heavily for a few moments, then the piano slowly lifted up off the wooden floor. She held it like that for a moment, and then, huffing and puffing the entire time, she slowly lifted it up over her head. She groaned, but held it firmly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bowser was sitting in the stands. He saw this, and he knew that this could be bad, that his could win the challenge once again for the Bears. He had to do something. He had to get rid of this girl similar to how he got rid of the jock. He instantly got an idea.

He cupped his hands over his mouth, and then yelled loudly, "BOOOOOOO!"

Peach was discouraged from this, and lost her concentration, stumbling slightly. And that was all that was needed for an accident.

Since Brighton, being the set designer, had built the stage, it was very cheap, cruddy, and poorly-made. The wood was rotted out, the curtains were torn, and everywhere on the stage, nails were sticking up from the wood.

As you may have guessed by now, Peach was stumbling backwards towards one of those jutting nails.

She tripped on it, stumbling faster towards the curtains behind her. She finally lost it, and she dropped the piano. Both her and the piano fell through the curtains, tearing an entire half of it off.

Now normally, this plan would've worked brilliantly for Bowser, but there was a serious consequence for Bowser and the rest of the Squirrels. Since Pauline was the only one who hadn't gone up yet, she was still behind the curtains, and not just anywhere behind the curtains, but behind the particular spot that Peach was falling towards. And she wasn't peeking out from the side, so even though she could hear Peach stumbling around, she had no idea that Peach and the massive load she had over her head was heading right for her.

The massive object tore right through the curtains, and fell right on top of Pauline. She barely even had time to scream. Peach, Pauline, and the piano fell to the ground, and the piano was destroyed. The large pink curtain over it had been torn right off, and fell on top of the heap, covering it.

Bowser saw what had resulted from his trick, and winced. He could feel everyone's angry stare moving to him.

"Holy Sun! That…was…AWESOME!" Twila exclaimed. She ran up to one of the monitors that showed everything the cameras caught on film. She pressed PAUSE, then REWIND, up to the moment where Peach was about to fall into the curtain.

"That right there was _totally_ worth an instant replay!" She then pressed PLAY, and the cynical host watched the moment over again.

* * *

Meanwhile, all of the campers (excluding mario because of his ankle), ran up to the mess on the stage and threw the curtain aside. The Drama Bears pulled Peach to her feet.

"Are you alright?!" Princess Shroob asked.

"Ah! I think so." She groaned, then straightened out her back.

And the Squirrels were lifting the piano up, since their teammate was under it.

"Are you OK?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, let's see. I just got crushed by a grand piano, what do YOU think?!" She yelled, obviously in pain.

They pulled her out. She wasn't too seriously injured, but she was much too shaken up to do anything.

"I…am never…ever…going back…on that stage…AGAIN!" She said as she limped to the stands. Everyone fiercely glared at Bowser once again.

"What?"

Twila walked back onstage.

"OK. While we get this place cleaned up a little, we're gonna take a quick break. We'll be back in a moment."

"And we're clear." One of the cameramen said.

"So we're not on TV anymore?" Waluigi asked.

"For the moment." Twila responded.

"Then that means…" He and all the others turned back to Bowser. "…that for the next five minutes or so…" He cracked his knuckles. All the members of the Comforting Squirrels, and some members of the Drama Bears, moved towards him. "…we can do this without the entire world watching!"

"Hey, hey, HEY! Chill out, guys! It…it was just…and accident! I didn't, you know, mean to! Come on! Yoshi, Zess! Someone! Back me up here!"

"Seriously dude. That was just messed up what you did." Zess said.

"Bowser, my victim, you're about to experience a little something called 'karma'." Twila said with a grin.

And with that, Bowser dashed off, with Luigi, Rosalina, Peach, Honey, Violet, Wendy, Waluigi, Goomba, and Zess close behind.

"Whoa. Looks like _he's_ gonna come back with some serious scars."

* * *

 **About five minutes later…**

After the camera crew had disposed of the wrecked piano, the fallen curtain, and had bandaged up Pauline and Peach, the show came back on.

"Sorry about the interruption. Now welcome back to the First Annual Isle Delfino Talent Show! We've undergone some…minor, injuries to some of the participants, and many major injuries to one spectator."

Everyone looked at Bowser, with his head hung in shame. He was covered in bruises, cuts, and scratches from when the lynch mob of angry campers had caught up to him on the beach. His clothes were shredded, he had a black eye, a bloody nose, and his hair looked like a bed head.

"But we're all ready to go! With two five-out-of-six ratings for the Drama Bears (and one zero-out-of-six, because of the last act), one three-out-of-six rating and one four-out-of-six rating for the Comforting Squirrels, the Bears are clearly dominating this talent show. But the Squirrels have yet to send up their third, and final, performer. So please put your hands together for…"

Silence.

"Um, Comforting Squirrels? Who _are_ you sending up for this round?"

The Squirrels glanced around nervously. They hadn't prepared for the last act, since most of them were too busy beating up Bowser.

Yoshi grabbed Kolorado's sleeve and said frantically, "What are we gonna do? Who else can go up that hasn't gone already?"

"Well, Goomba and Waluigi have both gone already." Kolorado remembered. "Pauline's too battered-up to do anything. You can't think of anything other than piano-playing, and I can't think of anything other than beat-boxing! Zess can't do anything, since she doesn't have enough time to 'perfect' it."

"So that just leaves Bowser and Boo." Yoshi concluded. "What can the jerk do?" Kolorado knew who Yoshi was talking about already.

"You mean anything that's not illegal?"

Yoshi nodded.

"Nothing!"

Yoshi groaned. "So that just leaves…" The two of them glanced at Boo.

"Seriously, dude! He doesn't even _speak_! What can his talent possibly be?" Kolorado asked.

"Well, some talents don't necessarily require speaking. Look back at all the talents we've seen tonight. Not a single one had talking in it."

"Even so, can it possibly be good enough to catch up with the Bears?"

"Maybe. Let's just go talk to him and see if he's willing to do it."

The two frantically climbed over to Boo.

"Hey, uh, Boo. We kinda need your help."

He looked at them. They couldn't see his eyes, but they knew he was looking at them. Over the weeks, his teammates and the other campers had come to know what he would say if he wanted to speak just by looking at him. All they had to do was either think of the most obvious, or the most sarcastic, response to the question or comment that was said to him.

Right now, his look said something along the lines of, "Why should I?"

Yoshi answered to it as if Boo had actually spoken. "Because, you're the only one left who is still able to perform. If you don't we're gonna lose for sure! We need your help! The team needs your help!" He pleaded.

He looked at them for a moment, then nodded.

"Good. Now go up there and show them what you've got!"

Boo got up and sulked over to the stage. He stood, hands still in his pockets, staring out into the silent audience. He pulled his right hand out of his black pocket (which was his first time doing so in front of everyone else), only to, ironically, reveal a black glove. He snapped his fingers. A microphone stand was slid across the stage to him. He then raised his gloved fist to his mouth and said, "Ahem."

Everyone's eyes widened. Everyone knew what an "ahem" meant.

"Oh my god!" Bowser yelped. "He's actually gonna _speak_?" The sentence was both a statement and a question.

Everyone held their breath. A long moment passed. Boo leaned into the microphone.

Then the miracle.

 _Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_

 _That saved a wretch like me._

 _I once was lost, but now am found_

 _Was blind, but now I see._

Four short lines. One incredible singing voice. Beautiful enough to be on American Idol.

A moment passed to let the realization sink in, then the explosion happened.

Everyone jumped to their feet, applauding, cheering, whistling. Even Bowser. Several campers and Twila were wiping a single tear from their eyes.

"(Sniff!) That was beautiful! Just (sniff) beautiful!"

Then all six bars of the Zan-o-meter lit up.

"And we have a winner!"

All the applauding and cheering and whistling on the Drama Bears' side ceased. But the Squirrels' celebration doubled. They all stormed onto the stage, knocking over the microphone stand in the process, picked up Boo, and carried him away triumphantly on their shoulders.

"Boo has win 40,000 coins." Twila said turned to the Bears.

"Drama Bears. I can't say that you lost by a landslide, but the Squirrels really deserve the win. So you can all report to the Bonfire in an hour or so. And before the night ends, one more of you will be going home." Twila, still amazed by the last act, walked off.


	13. The Sixth Elimination Ceremony

The nine members of the Drama Bears sat around the hot fire. They were all extremely mad about how they lost. Not necessarily to Boo's incredible act, but because of Bowser's dirty trick. That was one of the first times he had used one of his tricks to get rid of an enemy player in a challenge (the first was when he got rid of Luigi on the 1,000-foot climb). Over the weeks, Bowser had pranked many of the campers, and many of those times he had gone way over the boundary of "friendly pranking".

Of course, the only campers who were on the front lines that night were Shroob, Rosalina, and Peach. The reason being was that they were the ones who had performed, and that made them the ones credited for the Bears' loss. This was the first time that those three had ever been on the front lines, and had actually worried about their chances of staying, especially Shroob.

Peach (who was still hurting from that injury onstage, and had to be carried to the Bonfire), however, was the only one of those three who believed that she would stay. Her act would've won the whole thing for the Bears yet again if it weren't for that Bowser. She thought that the viewers would feel sorry for her, and would vote off one of the other two, and she would be safe.

Twila appeared with the tray that held the eight precious marshmallows.

"Drama Bears. This is your second loss in a row. I have to admit, the Squirrels really deserved a break from that pitiful losing streak, so I think that it's about time you guys came back to the Bonfire.

"I have with me eight marshmallows. And there are nine of you. The one who does not receive a marshmallow will go down to the Dock of Shame, to board the Boat of Losers, which means that you are out of the contest, and you cannot come back, EVER!

"So when I call your name, come up and take your marshmallow: Luigi."

"Toadsworth."

"Honey Queen."

"Mimi."

"Wendy."

"Mario."

"And Princess Shroob."

Peach's confidence faltered slightly, but she still remained firm. Rosalina was worried. She, like Peach, also believed that the viewers would let Peach stay, since she definitely deserved a second chance, and they would vote _her_ off instead.

"Only one marshmallow remains. Rosalina, Peach. You are the final ones who lack a marshmallow. One of you will leave tonight. The other will stay.

"Rosalina. I honestly don't know why you're still marshmallowless. Your act was one of the best that your team had to offer. Simply flawless. But Peach, I can't say that you really deserve to not receive this last marshmallow, either. The only reason you screwed up out there was because that Bowser made you lose your concentration. Frankly, neither of you deserve to leave. But someone has to go tonight. And the viewers have spoken.

"Peach, believe me when I say this, I think this is really, really wrong. But according to the viewers, the last marshmallow of the night goes to…Rosalina." He threw the delicious treat to her.

"What?!"

"Sorry. Again, I don't think that you deserve this. And don't expect me to know why the viewers voted as they did, but I believe that they think that if you lost your concentration that easily, it could cost your team later. And with that, you're really of no further use to your team."

" 'No further use'?!"

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't make the decision. Now please, the Dock of Shame awaits." He gestured to the dock behind him.

Peach stormed off angrily, cursing to herself. As she stood on the edge of the Dock of Shame, she looked back at her teammates, and yelled fiercely, "Without me, you're really gonna be lacking in the physical challenges! You'll see! And when you see that evil, rotten, no-good jerk that got me voted off, tell him that he'd better stay away from this Dock, 'cause the moment our paths cross again, I'll kill him with my bare hands!" She then curled her hands into fists, and jumped into the boat.

"Just get me out of here!" She screamed at Brighton, who quickly opened the throttle, and the Boat of Losers sailed off across the dark ocean, carrying one of the Bears' best players.

And because of that, the ocean wasn't the only thing that was dark that night for the Bears.


	14. X-Treme Torture

"Last time on Dream Supreme: The two teams were once again faced with a repeated task from last season: the talent show! Each team picked three of their members to perform, and try to win the highest ratings from Grand Master Zan.

"The Bears started off on the right foot, always remaining just ahead of the Comforting Squirrels. Both of their first acts got five-out-of-six ratings, whereas the first two acts for the Squirrels each got a four-out-of-six, and a three-out-of-six rating, respectively.

"However, the last act for the Bears was foiled by bad boy Bowser, who yelled loudly while Peach was lifting a piano above her head. Losing her concentration, she stumbled back and dropped the piano on Pauline, who was to be the Squirrels' final performer.

"So there was a change of plans, and Boo ended up being the final performer. And with his (ironically) incredible singing voice, he instantly won the task for the Squirrels.

"At the Bonfire, Peach was sent home for unintentionally losing the task for her team by tripping up. And boy was she MAD about it!

"AS we prepare for Episode 8, the campers will face the most physical challenge yet, so get ready for the latest, and most dramatic episode yet, of Dream…Surpeme!"

* * *

 **Isle Delfino, 8:30 A.M…**

Half an hour after their breakfast, Twila called all the campers down to the Dock of Shame.

"Goooooood morning campers! I have called you all down to the Dock of Shame for one reason: You're all going home right now!"

"WHAT?!"

"Ha! Just kidding. You won't be going home…yet. Anyway, let's get down to business: For your next task, each team will, once again, pick three of their players to participate in this next task, which is somewhat like a mix of a passing-the-baton challenge, and an all-terrain crash course! There are three phases to this race." Twila held up three fingers. "The first phase: a jog starting from here, at the Dock of Shame, through the campsite, then the woods, and ending at the old Boathouse. Once there, the runner will hand off their respective batons to the next person in line, which leads to the second phase: a go-kart race back through the woods, and up to the base of the 1,000-foot mountain. Once there, the two go-kart drivers will get out of their vehicles and run up the mountain, carrying their prizes.

"When they reach the top, they'll hand off the batons to the third, and final, campers, who will complete the race in the final phase, which consists of jumping off the 1,000-foot mountain, into shark-infested waters, and swimming halfway around the island, right back to the Dock of Shame, where the finish line is.

"So, you have thirty minutes to pick your three players. When you're ready, declare your choices, and I'll give you your batons."

The two teams huddled up to discuss their choices.

"Alright, so who's gonna do the run?" Mimi asked of the Drama Bears. No one volunteered.

"Well, I can't do it. I've got to do the 1,000-foot dive/swim. That challenge is _way_ more physically demanding."

"If only Peach were here…" Princess Shroob started.

"All because of that idiot Bowser!" Toadsworth said angrily.

"Forget that right now! We need to focus." Mimi reminded them sharply. "Who wants to do the run?"

After a moment, Rosalina raised her hand.

"OK, Rosie. You got it. So who wants to do the go-kart phase?"

Oh! I'll do it!" Princess Shroob volunteered immediately.

"You've ever driven one before?"

"Heck, yeah! Back home, my family had this awesome go-kart that we used to drive around the Back Forty all the time!"

" 'Back Forty'?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, it's basically a large area of land behind our back yard that's about four acres large. It's nothing but dirt, weeds, and a few small saplings; perfect for driving around."

"OK. Shroob, you got it."

"Yes!"

"Now I guess I'll do the dive/swim. Anyone here object?"

After no one did, she continued.

"Alright, so that's our game plan. Let's go, team!"

* * *

And over on the Squirrels' side, they decided that Yoshi would do the run, Bowser the go-kart (since he had been involved in many high-speed pursuits with the police, and was an expert driver), and Waluigi would do the 1,000-foot dive and the swim.

After the teams made their decisions, they reported back to Twila.

"Alright then, campers. You've made your choices, now it's time for your three players to go and take their positions. Runners, stay right here at the Dock of Shame. Drivers, go to the old Boathouse, and prepare your rides. And divers/swimmers, go to the top of the 1,000-foot mountain."

After the six did so, Twila handed the runners their batons.

"For the Drama Bears, the baton is this comb." She handed Rosalina the sleek, black comb.

"And the Squirrels' baton is this mirror." Yoshi received the pink mirror, and looked at his reflection.

"Runners, get ready!"

Rosalina and Yoshi crouched down in front of the red starting line. All the others moved off to the sides. Brighton, who was sitting in the tall lifeguard chair, readied his whistle.

"On your mark…get set…" He blew the whistle.

All the campers on the sidelines cheered on their teammates, while Rosalina and Yoshi took off.

They ran through the campsite, passing by the lodges, the restrooms, and the main lodge. Then they disappeared into the woods.

Rosalina, being a cheerleader, was very fast and was ahead of Yoshi instantly once they reached the woods. After a couple minutes, she was five yards ahead of Yoshi. She dashed through bushes that weren't large enough to be considered and obstruction. She leapt over rocks, swerved through the trees. Yoshi wasn't so maneuverable.

At one point, however, Yoshi got his lucky break. Rosalina stumbled when she stepped in a ditch that she didn't notice until it was too late. She faltered, and the comb flew from her hands. It took her a few seconds to notice. Once she did, she stopped and ran back to the ditch and searched frantically for the comb.

While she was searching, Yoshi dashed past her. He was nearly fifteen yards ahead by the time she found the comb.

It took the entire rest of the run for Rosalina to catch up to Yoshi. By the time they reached the old Boathouse, where their teammates were waiting, they were neck-and-neck.

* * *

Since Shroob's go-kart (a yellow one with a black 13 on the side) was closer to the woods than Bowser's, Rosalina reached him first. He was already wearing the helmet and goggles that had been waiting for him on the seat of the go-kart. When he saw them coming, he buckled up his seat belt.

"Here! Go! GO!" Rosie yelled as she handed him the comb. Princess Shroob shoved the baton into her pocket, zipped it up, and instantly sped off, kicking up dirt and grass behind her.

* * *

Unfortunately, Yoshi was behind the go-kart at that moment.

After he shook off the mess, he ran to Bowser. Bowser didn't even bother to put on the helmet or goggles. They lied on the ground discarded. His go-kart was a blood red color, with a skull-and-crossbones on the side.

 _At least he has his seat belt on_. Yoshi thought as he handed him the mirror. Bowser floored it and sped off. Yoshi was once again covered in dirt.

As Princess Shroob had said before, she had driven a go-kart before, and had been doing it for years. By now, she had pretty much mastered driving a go-kart. She knew that, on a rough terrain such as this, not to speed up instantly, as she could flip over on hard turns, or wouldn't be able to avoid something that came in her way instantly.

Bowser, on the other hand, only knew one word when it came to cars.

 _Speed_.

He had run from the cops in a jeep once, and had gone off-road. That terrain made this forest look like a flat beach. He weaved between trees, flattened bushes, and jumped over ditches.

After a few minutes, they were side-by-side. Bowser looked at Shroob fiercely.

 _That fancy-pancy good boy. He's probably gonna pull somethin' else here, like he did at the Starve-a-thon._

Needless to say, Bowser probably hated Shroob the most out of all the other campers, only because of the fact that Shroob was the one person in Bowser's life who had outsmarted her. He was determined to get back at her.

He veered hard to the side, and rammed into Shroob's go-kart.

"Whoa! Watch it!"

"No! I'm not gonna lose to you again!" He rammed Shroob a second time.

"Stop! I don't like to play dirty!"

"Well, too bad! You don't do somethin' back, you're gonna lose!" He rammed her again and again.

"GRR! Stop! You're gonna cause us both to crash!"

"I don't care!"

 _I don't want to do this, but she's asking for it._

"Alright! You leave me no choice!"

Princess Shroob then softened up on the gas pedal, and fell behind.

"That's it!? You're so gonna lose, and you're gonna go home tonight!"

"You haven't seen anything yet! It's time for me to pull a maneuver that I've learned from watching all those episodes of 'Cops'!"

She then lined up so that the front foot or so of her go-kart was right alongside the rear of Bowser's go-kart.

"No!" Peter yelled. He knew this maneuver all too well, also. The cops had done it to him while chasing him.

"PIT Maneuver!" Princess Shroob then veered to the right, and slammed into Bowser's go-kart. His vehicle spun around and out of control. Shroob fell back, then moved farther to the side, at a safe distance from the spinning go-kart. She then floored it and sped ahead.

While he was spinning, Bowser could barely see his opponent's go-kart speeding off.

"NOOO!" He was so angry, that the moment he stopped spinning, he floored it. He didn't even care which direction he was facing, which was the wrong way.

It took Bowser a few seconds to realize that he was going the opposite direction.

"WHAT?! DARN IT!"

He then stopped, turned around, and sped after his opponent once more.

Princess Shroob was already about forty yards ahead.

By the time Bowser cleared the woods and arrived at the base of the 1,000-foot mountain, Shroob's go-kart was already there, empty, save for the goggles and helmet. Bowser was so mad, that he slammed head-on into Shroob's hitting right on the large 13. After the collision, Bowser tore off his seatbelt, jumped out, made sure he still had the mirror (which he did), and then took off towards the mountaintop.

Princess Shroob was still ahead, holding the black comb in her hand. When she got there, Mimi and Waluigi were waiting. She threw the comb to Mimi, who caught it. She then put it in her zipper pocket. She turned and faced the massive dive before her. She paused a moment, and then spread her arms out wide before jumping.

After about five minutes, Bowser arrived at the top. Still panting heavily, he handed the comb to Josh. Josh took it and, without a moment to spare, jumped off the cliff. Mimi had already landed in the water, and swam towards the Dock of Shame. She saw several sharks in the water, but she wasn't stupid. She knew a thing or two about sharks that could save one's life in a predicament like this.

She still remembered what Shroob had told her a few days ago.

Mimi was walking through the campsite when she saw Shroob standing alone on the Dock of Shame. She was staring out to sea, where several shark fins could be seen.

Mimi walked up to her.

"Hey man. What are you doing?"

" _Just watching the sharks. Man, such fascinating creatures."_

" ' _Fascinating'? I always heard that they were cold-blooded killers."_

" _Whoever told you that didn't know their shark facts quite well. I am an expert on sharks. And I know for a fact that sharks, even Carcharodon Carcharias, are…"_

" _Car-what-ion?"_

" _Carcharodon Carcharias is the scientific name for Great Whites."_

" _Ah."_

" _Even Carcharodon Carcharias are anything_ but _bloodthirsty. Movies such as_ Jaws _and all that have given sharks a bad reputation. But they're not so bad. In fact, they'd even_ avoid _a human. There are only two things that spark a shark's hunger: thrashing around, as this leads the shark to believe that something is in distress, thus perfect to eat; and the scent of blood."_

"Thrashing around and blood." Mimi said to herself. She decided to take Shroob's word for it. She already knew that she wasn't bleeding anywhere. And she stayed calm, and swam in long, calm strokes. As expected, no sharks came near her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Waluigi had the opposite problem. He had no idea that sharks would stay away from him if he did those things. So he just swam rapidly, hoping to reach the Dock of Shame before the sharks reached him.

This was not the case.

Due to his rapid, jerky motions, the sharks were upon him like moths to a light. Of course, being a black belt, he figured that he had a chance. He screamed and kicked the first shark on the back.

It barely even flinched.

Waluigi panicked and kicked again, this time scoring a hit in the eye. The shark swam away quickly.

"The eye? The eyes are their weak spots!"

The next time a shark came near him, he poked it in the eye with his thumb. It also swam away.

So although he managed to repel the sharks, he wasn't moving any faster through the water. In fact, he was getting so eager to fight off sharks, that he stopped swimming altogether.

But then, he heard loud shouts, all calling his name.

"WALUIGI! WALUIGI!"

"Huh?"

"Waluigi!" It was the Comforti Squirrels, all standing on the Dock of Shame in the distance. Also on the dock were the other four participants, who had returned from their posts.

"COME ON! YOU'RE GONNA LOSE!"

Waluigi then remembered the challenge, and swam as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. Although Mimi had a major head start, Waluigi was quick to catch up. Pretty soon, Mimi was only ten yards from the Dock of Shame, and Waluigi was five yards behind her. Mimi and Waluigi reached the ladders at the same time.

Mimi scrambled up the ladder, and reached the top a few seconds before Waluigi did. She wasted no time in racing towards the red ribbon that Twila and Brighton held. Waluigi reached the top of his ladder just as Mimi tore through the ribbon.

"Mimi has win 65,000 coins."

"YES!" The Drama Bears cheered. They all congratulated Mimi and were patting her on the back. Waluigi stood up to face his teammates.

"What were you doing out there, you idiot!?" Bowser screamed in rage. "This isn't 'Sharkbusters', or anything like that! This is, was, a _race_! A race that you were supposed to win!"

Waluigi was so ashamed that he remained silent, his head hanging.

"Well, Squirrels. You have lost once more. Report to the Bonfire tonight. And one more of you will be riding the Boat of Losers home. See you all tonight!"


	15. The Seventh Elimination Ceremony

The eight remaining members of the Comforting Squirrels sat around the Bonfire. They were all waiting to see who would go home. But most of them knew that it would probably be you-know-who.

Twila stood before them holding the tray, upon it sat the seven coveted marshmallows.

"Comforting Squirrels. You have lost the challenge. And…well, I'm running out of ideas for Bonfire speeches, so tonight, I'm just not gonna say anything, and throw you the marshmallows. Waluigi." He threw the marshmallow, and the Goth caught it dully.

"Pauline."

"Goomba."

"Kolorado."

"Boo."

"Zess."

"And Yoshi."

Only Waluigi and Bowser were left.

"Waluigi, Bowser. You two are the ones on the front lines tonight. One of you will receive the final marshmallow. The other will ride the Boat of Losers home.

"Waluigi, you were getting too distracted with beating up sharks, when you were supposed to be swimming to the finish line. That is a royal screw-up right there.

"And Bowser. This is not the first time you have been one of the last two without a marshmallow. You are EVIL. No one likes you. You're like Cat Peach from Total Drama Mario. Everyone wants to see you go, including the viewers."

Bowser just scoffed. "Whatever. Are you gonna give me that marshmallow or not?"

"Well, Bowser. I don't have the final votes. Your team members have the final word. So to answer your question, NO!"

"What?!"

"Finally, a majority of your team members' votes have fallen on you. And the final marshmallow of the night goes to Waluigi." He threw the marshmallow to the karate kid. Everyone cheered.

Bowser just glared at them.

"Seriously, dude. It's karma for what you did to Peach last time."

"Fine! Whatever. Just take me away from this place. I don't need you, hair boy! I don't need you, karate kid! I don't need any of you losers! I am so OUTTA HERE!" He then got up and stormed towards the Dock of Shame. Everyone continued celebrating.

As Bowser climbed into the Boat of Losers, he gave everyone on shore a final evil glare. The Boat chugged off into the night. And as the Boat and its evil cargo sailed off, the Comforting Squirrels all went triumphantly back to their lodge. Now that Bowser was gone, they could all start to enjoy their time at Isle Delfino a little bit more.

* * *

 ** _This Bonfire's Epilogue…_**

As the Boat of Losers arrived at the Playa De Loser resort, Bowser found all the past losers, Daisy, Wario, DK, Flurrie, and Birdo waiting for him at the dock. Peach was nowhere to be seen.

"What are _you_ guys smiling about?"

"We saw what happened to you on the giant screen TV in the living room. We all just wanted to 'greet' you." Waio said.

"Oh, and guess who's happiest to see you?" DK said. Then the five moved to the side to reveal Peach, fists clenched, nostrils flaring.

"Oh! Uh, Peach. Heh, heh. Boy, you, uh, sure seem…angry?" Bowser was scared out of his skull. He knew that Peach was the only other camper, besides Mario, who was stronger than him.

"I've been waiting for this time to come, you criminal!" She cracked her knuckles.

"Now, now. It was all just a, uh, a…misunderstanding. I'm sure that we can…"

His sentence, and breathing, was cut short when Peach fiercely grabbed him by the throat.

"You're so going down!" She said as she lifted him into the air with one hand.

Bowser gasped for breath. "No, ack! No!"

Peach raised her fist, aiming right at Bowser's nose. The fist flew.

And the torture began.


	16. The Sucky Outdoors

"Previously on Dream Supreme: The two teams once again had to pick three of their players to participate in the next challenge: a three-phase, passing-the-baton/ultimate all-terrain crash course! The phases were: A) a run through the campsite and the woods. B) a go-kart race through the woods to the base of the 1,000-foot mountain. And C) a jump off of the aforementioned cliff, and swimming to the Dock of Shame, where the finish line was.

"The teams picked Rosalina and Yoshi for the run, respectively; Shroob and Bowser for the go-kart; and Mario and Waluigi for the 1,000-foot dive/swim.

"During the final phase, Waluigi got too distracted with fighting off any shark that came near him, while Mario was making a break for the finish line. Losing by an inch, the Flaming Squirrels lost when Mario crossed the finish line first.

"At the Bonfire, bad boy Bowser was at last voted off because of the fact that he was a jerk.

"It's time for the next challenge. So buckle up, and get ready for Drama…Supreme!"

* * *

After dinner, Twila had all the campers gather around the Bonfire pit.

"Alright, campers. It's time for your next task. But first, I want to ask you all something. Are you all enjoying life here now that Bowser's gone?"

"YES!"

"OK, I just wanted to know. Anyway. It's 6:30, and the sun is going down. It's time for you to receive a task, which might ring a bell for you. For your next task, you're all going to spend one night in the woods."

"Huh?"

"That's right. Your goal is to survive the entire night in the woods, against the bears, bats, Mother Nature, and, of course, the Bitefrost: the ferocious purple yeti that lives in those woods."

"Wait a minute, Bitefrost are clearly snow creatures. They're only found in the Himalayan Mountains of Shiveria." Shroob stated.

"It's more or less the same thing. So, you spend an entire night in the woods. The first team to report back to the campsite for breakfast is the winning team. And remember, _all_ of a team's members have to be here in order for the team to win. Here is the map to each of your campgrounds." Twila threw the two maps to the teams. "And here's a compass for each team, to help better lead you to your campgrounds."

By that time, the sun had nearly gone down, and a howl could be heard in the distance.

"Alright teams, go to your campgrounds. And remember, don't die! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The two teams went over to their maps' various starting points.

Shroob had the map and compass for the Drama Bears, and stood at the front of the group.

"Alright. The map says that we stand in front of the restrooms, and head straight into the woods." So they walked to the restroom building, stood in front of it, and then walked straight into the woods looming before them.

"After we enter the woods, we should come to a large boulder, which should be getting close-OOF!" Shroob's sentence was cut short as he walked right into the boulder they were looking for.

"Oh." Shroob shook off the surprise of the collision. "OK, when we find the boulder, turn a sharp left, and head west. We keep going that way until we reach the clearing where our campgrounds are." They all turned left, and walked for nearly ten minutes until they came to a clearing, about twenty-five feet long and twenty feet wide. In the center of the clearing, lying on the ground, were several large duffel bags, as well as a tent rolled up like a sleeping bag.

"Well, we've found our stuff. Let's set up camp, then go look for some food and firewood." Mario suggested.

Mario, Honey, and Shroob all worked on the tent. Mimi and Wendy unpacked the rest of the supplies, which consisted of eight sleeping bags, a box of matches, and mosquito repellent. And Luigi and Rosalina set up the fire pit, by laying sticks on the ground in a circle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The Comforting Squirrels, led by Waluigi , were heading for their campgrounds as well.

"OK, according to the map, we stand behind the main lodge."

When they got there, Waluigi read the next clue. "Then we walk north into the forest. If we keep going north, we'll find our campgrounds along the bank of the river."

So they walked into the woods. After twenty minutes of hiking and getting eaten alive by mosquitoes, they reached the river. Resting against a large rock on its side were several duffel bags, which contained seven sleeping bags, fish bait, a string, and a small, silver hook.

"Ah! Here we are."

They settled down, and after a minute or so, Waluigi and Yoshi began putting up the tent. Boo and Kolorado set up the fire pit. Pauline found a large stick and tied the string around the tip of it in two tight knots. Then she tied the other end of the string around the tiny tip of the hook. By doing so, she had put together a crude fishing pole.

"Alright. The tent's set up, and we've got ourselves a way to get food. Who here is the best fisher?" Goomba asked.

"I'm pretty good at fishing, eh." Boo said dully. Ever since the talent show, when he had finally spoken, Boo had started to talk more often, or at least more than he used to (which was never). And after talking for a while, the others had learned that he was, in fact, a Bonneter. He almost always said "eh" after everything he said.

"One time, my father took me and my family on a camping trip. He took me fishing for a bit, and I was pretty good. Must have caught a dozen trout that day, eh."

"Alright. You got it."

Pauline handed him the pole and the bait. Boo took both, then sat on a large rock along the riverbed. He sat on the rock, put some of the bait onto the hook, and then cast his line into the river.

* * *

 **Back at the Drama Bears' campground…**

After the tent was pitched, the fire pit was set up, and the supplies were laid out, Toadworth went to go get some sticks and leaves for the fire.

After a while, he had quite a bundle of sticks under his arm. He also had at least a hundred mosquito bites all over him.

"Ugh! I hate bugs!" He mumbled to himself as he swiped away a mosquito on his shoulder. Ever since he and his family had moved to the country, he had been surrounded by insects just about all the time. He and the rest of his family always carried insect repellent on them, and there were rolls of flytrap papers hanging from all the windows, and Venus Flytrap plants all over his house.

Suddenyly, he heard a growl in the brush.

"Huh? What was that?"

He looked closer, and saw a large, huddled shape.

"Uh, hello?"

It turned to face him. Its eyes were blood red. It stood up, and it turned out to be over ten feet tall.

It was the Bitefrost.

It lumbered towards Toadworth.

"AAAAAAAAA!" He screamed and dropped all the sticks. He bolted in the opposite direction, back towards the others.

When he burst into the clearing, everyone was staring at him.

"Dude, what happened?" Shroob asked.

"We heard you scream." Rosalina said.

"And where's the firewood?" Wendy asked.

"Firewood, my—that's monster's out there!"

"Monster?" Mario asked.

"The blue, uh, Bitefrost thing."

"You mean the Bitefrost that Twila told us about?" Shroob asked.

"Yeah, like the one that _doesn't exist_?" Mario said sarcastically.

"No, I saw it! It was huge, blue , and had bloody eyes!"

"Dude." Shroob said as she walked up to Toadworth. "I am an expert in cryptozoology."

"Crypto-what-ology?" Wendy asked.

"The study of creatures that are said to exist but there isn't enough evidence to confirm their existence." Honey stated, sounding like something short of a professor.

"Thank you, Honey. Anyway, it's basically the study of creatures like Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster, and the yeti. Now, I firmly believe in the existence of all of those things, but here? There have been absolutely no sightings of anything like that in this area before. It was obviously just a story to scare us."

"And it sure as heck worked." Toadworth said, still shaking. "

"Look, there's nothing to be afraid of out there except bears. And if it makes you feel any better, _I'll_ go and get the firewood." Shroob volunteered.

"OK, thanks, man."

"No problem. I'll be back in a jiff." Shroob disappeared into the trees.

* * *

 **Back at the Psycho Squirrels' campground…**

After only an hour or so, Boo had brought in six fish. He plopped the bunch down in front of the others.

"Wow. Impressive. Most impressive." Yoshi said.

"Thanks, eh."

"Alright, so do you know how to clean a fish?"

"Of course I do." Boo pulled out his black Swiss-army knife.

"Good."

"Um, what do you mean by 'cleaning' a fish?" Pauline asked.

"Clean, in this case, basically means to gut, eh."

" 'Gut'?"

"Like this."

With that knife, Boo gutted one of the fish.

"EWWWWW! That is disgusting! Why did I have to see that?!" Pauline ran over to a bush to throw up.

"Sissy." Waluigi commented under his breath.

As she hurled, Pauline had no idea what she was hurling on.

The red eyes looked up at her.

"AUGH!" She jumped back and ran to the others.

"What is it now?"

"Need to take a dip in the river?" Marioasked, gesturing to the vomit all over her shirt.

"I saw the thing!"

"What thing?"

"The big, blue , scary thing that Twila told us about! You know, the one with the really long name."

"Oh, the Bitefrost." Yoshi said, as if it were a word he had known all his life.

"You don't' actually _believe_ that ghost story, do you, eh?"

"Well, he sounded pretty sincere…"

"Just a bunch of smoke and mirrors, eh."

"And, in that one episode's case, a cheesy mask!" Goombareminded them. They all laughed, except for Pauline.

"No I saw it! It was right th-…" Her sentence was cut off abruptly as she turned around and pointed at the bush. Everyone froze in horror, staring at the massive bl6 monster before them. It roared.

"Augh! Run!" Kolorado yelled.

They all turned and ran towards the river. Boo, however, remained firm. He held up his knife.

"Boo, what are you doing!?"

"Boo!"

"Get away from it, man!"

He still stood, facing the movable mountain before him.

"Come on, eh! I'm right here!"

The Bitefrost charge right at him. He held up the knife. It ran right into the tiny blade.

It screamed and reared back, clutching its stomach. It was angrier than ever.

"What?! What are _you_ gonna do, eh? EH?!"

It growled, and charge again. Boo looked back, making sure that he was standing right in front of the fire. The blue terror charge straight at him. Boo waited until the last second, then jumped out of the way. The beast stepped right into the flame.

It jumped around on one foot, yelping in pain, and clutching its burning appendage. It looked around frantically for something to douse the fire with.

It saw the river.

It instantly hopped as fast as it could towards the river, and jumped in. All the others cheered as the powerful current carried the monster away from them.

"Wow, Boo! You did it!"

"That was incredible!"

"Sayonara, you demon!"

A few minutes later, everything went back to normal. Boo gutted the fish, then cooked them on the fire. And then…

BOOM!

Everyone jumped.

"What was that?!" Kolorado asked.

"Sounds like a storm's brewing, eh?"

"I think we better get inside the tent!" Goomba suggested.

The seven of them dove into the tent. Just before the rain arrived, Boo quickly ran down to the riverbed, found four large stones, carried them back, and set each of them down on the corners of the tent to better hold it, in case it got windy. Then he jumped inside with the others.

The rain was hard, and pounded against the tent, but only a few drops actually got in. They finished off their fish, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **And back at the Drama Bears' campground…**

After Shroob picked up enough firewood, she returned to the others, and put it in the fire pit. Using the box of matches, they lit the fire. After a few minutes of conversing, they eventually reached the painful subject of food.

"So, how are we gonna eat?" Luigi asked.

"Or _what_ are we gonna eat?" Toadworth added.

"Well, we didn't receive anything edible among the supplies. I guess he wants us to get food for ourselves." Wendy guessed.

"Brilliant." Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I guess we can rule out bugs, huh?" Shroob said as she swatted away another mosquito. She pulled out the mosquito repellent, and sprayed some into the air. A group of them fell dead to the ground.

"Too bad. If we _could_ eat bugs, we'd have enough here to last us all winter!" Rosie said.

"Yeah. So what else is there? Fish?"

"I guess so. Let me go get some fish. I'll have a dozen in no time." Mario boasted.

"Very well. Mario, go see if you can find the river, and fish. Oh, and you might want to take this." Shroob threw him the compass. "The river could be far from here."

Mario nodded, then walked off.

"OK, while he's getting food, what are _we_ gonna do?" Honey asked.

An owl hooted in the distance, and it sounded really spooky.

"Gaa!" Shroob jumped.

"Calm down, will ya? It's just an owl." Luigi said.

"I know, but…"

A wolf howled into the night.

"Augh!" She jumped again.

"Grr! I HATE the wilderness!"

"What? Why?"

"I-I've always been scared of being out in the forest alone, with nothing but a tent instead of a sturdy log cabin!"

"Why?"

"Well, it all started when I was in seventh grade. We were in a special Outdoor Ed class. At the end of the semester, we were going to go on a trip to Yoshi Park."

"Yoshi? I love that place!" Honey said enthusiastically. "So beautiful."

"Yeah, probably."

"Probably? Didn't you go?"

"Well, I _might've_ , but our stupid teacher! She…Geargh!"

"She what?"

"Just days before we were supposed to leave, she was telling us story after story after story!"

"So?"

" _Horror_ story after horror story after horror story, about all sorts of bad things at that place. She was talking on and on about how many people have been killed by wild animals there, and much more! I'm telling you, she was intentionally trying to get some of us to not go!"

"Why would she do that?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know. She just _did_!"

"What were some of the stories?" Toadworth asked.

"Well, there was one she told about her and several other guys climbing a mountain. And the change in altitude was so horrible, that one guy's toenails turned purple _and fell off_!"

"EWWW!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Seriously!" Toadworth said.

"Yeah…tell us more!"

"Um, OK."

And so Shroob told them more and more horror stories of what happened at Yoshi Park.

"…and they never found his remains."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, you gotta watch out for those things. Especially when they're flammable. And you should never, EVER judge a book by its cover."

"Especially when they appear so cute and fluffy." Wendy added.

Suddenly, a shape emerged from the bushes, and stared at the campers.

It was a bear.

"AAAAA!" Shroob screamed.

"Wait! Just stay calm, stay calm!" Mimi tried to assure them. But she wasn't even assuring herself.

The bear roared.

"RUN FOR IT!"

They all dashed off, with the bear close behind. They ran through the trees, through bushes, over rocks, and the bear followed no matter what. Eventually, they came upon the river, and saw Mario.

"Hey guys! I got the fish!" He held up a bundle of fish. Then he saw the bear.

"WHOA!" He also turned and ran. In his hurry, he dropped the fish and the compass. The bear stepped on the compass, smashing it to pieces. However, it stopped at the fish, and stared eating.

The Drama Bears continued running. Eventually, they stopped at a cluster of bushes alongside the river.

They were all exhausted and panting heavily.

"(Phew!) I (pant, pant) think we (pant, pant,) lost it!" Shroob said.

Suddenly, the Bitefrost rose from the bushes, soaking wet, a burnt foot, and angrier than ever before.

Toadworth was first to see it.

"! Uh, guys!"

They all turned and saw it.

"The Bitefrost?! It's real?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Wendy said.

"Guys, guys. Relax. It's probably just Brighton or Flamberge in that outfit again." Shroob then jumped up to it and grabbed it by the neck. "Probably a seam here, or something." She tugged at the blue fur. "Augh! Why…won't…this…thing…come…OFF?" Between each word, she tugged again.

"Uh, Shroob?"

She turned to face Luigi. She looked back at the monster. Its eyes glowed red.

"Um, OK." She jumped off, and brushed herself off. "Well then. I guess we'll just, uh, RUN!"

They all turned and ran back. The blue beast followed. Eventually, they came upon the bear, just finishing off Mario's hard-earned fish. It glared up at them, still hungry.

"Uh-oh!" Wendy said. They turned. The Bitefrost was still behind them, the bear in front of them.

The campers moved to the side. At first, the creatures' gazes followed, then looked at one another. They growled. Then they charged and started fighting.

"Run!" Mario yelled. They all ran deeper into the forest, leaving the fighting animals behind.

After half an hour of running, they stopped again.

"(Gasp) Whoa! That (pant) was close!" Mario said between gasps.

"Well, at least we lost 'em. That fighting will keep them preoccupied for _hours_." Shroob said.

"What do we do now?"

"Go back to the campgrounds, what do you think?" Toadworth remarked sarcastically.

"We can't." Rosie said.

"Why not?"

"Well, genius over here gave the compass to Mario." She pointed to Shroob. Shroob winced.

"So that he could find his way back!" Mimi argued. "What's wrong with helping your teammate?"

"Nothing, provided you don't endanger your _other_ teammates!" Wendy agreed.

"But we caught up with Mario!" Luigi said, defending Shroob. "And the compass was still safe and sound, up until he dropped it!" He said, now putting Mario under the spotlight.

"Because that bear startled me!" Mario said, trying to defend himself.

"Not the point!" Rosie said. "The point is, if Shroob hadn't given Mario the compass in the first place, then Mario would never have taken it from the safety of the campsite, thus would never have dropped it, _thus_ would never have left us compassless!"

"Rosie's right!" Wendy agreed firmly. "The point is, it's all Shroob's fault!"

"And I say, it's Mario's fault!" Mimi and Luigi argued.

"Shroob's!" Wendy and Rosie shouted.

"Mario's!"

"SHROOB'S!"

"MARIO'S!"

"GUYS, GUYS! STOP! Stop now!" Shroob yelled.

"Why? Since when did _you_ become our captain, Mrs. soon-to-go-home?"

"Look, I couldn't care any less about being captain, but do you want the bear and the Bitefrost to hear all our shouting?"

Everyone fell silent.

"Look, it doesn't matter whose fault it is. The only thins that matters it surviving out here with no shelter."

Then the thunderclap, and rain began pouring.

"…and with rain pouring down on us."

"Oh, this is horrible!" Rosie complained.

"Thanks a lot, Shroob!" Wendy yelled angrily.

Shroob just frowned.

"Come on! Let's go find a cave or something!" Luigi yelled over the wind.

"A cave?! Are you crazy? We can't stay in a cave! It could be the bear's cave, or worse…" Mario's voice trailed off.

"Not all caves are inhabited! Come on!" Honey yelled. She, Luigi, Rosie, and Wendy all walked in no apparent direction. Reluctantly, Shroob, Mimi, Toadworth, and Mario followed. After nearly an unknown amount of time, they found a cave.

"Come on!" Luigi yelled. The eight of them went in. It was a large, empty cave. The sound of dripping water could be heard echoing through the cave. The sound of the wind and rain died off as they went further in.

"What time is it?" Shroob asked.

Luigi looked at his watch. "About 3:00."

"In the morning!?" Wendy asked.

"Aw, come on!" Rosie said, annoyed.

"This is a nice pickle we're in!" Luigi said.

"Guys, chill out. At least we found a place to spend the night."

"Shroob's absolutely right." Mimi said. "We just stay here until 8:00, then we make a break for camp."

"But which way _is_ camp?" Wendy asked.

No one could answer. No one spoke for the rest of their time in the cave.

However, at 3:30 or so, Mimi heard a sound coming from a dark corner. She slowly crawled closer until she found a huddled Shroob, sobbing to herself.

"Shroob? What's wrong?" As if she didn't already know.

"I'm going home tonight. No doubt about it."

"What are you saying?"

"I know. But it's still all my fault. It's my fault that we got separated from the campgrounds, it's my fault that we lost the compass, it's my fault that we have to stay in here for the night, and it's my fault that we're gonna lose! And even if I don't get voted off, some of our teammates are still gonna hate me."

Mimi sighed. "Look, don't feel bad. It's not necessarily your fault. Besides, we can still win this."

"Maybe."

* * *

At around 4:00, they all fell asleep.

That morning, 8:00 A.M…

Shroob was the first to wake up.

"Huh? Morning already?! Guys, guys! Wake up!"

All the others woke up and slowly got up.

"Whuh? What's goin' on?" Toadworth asked droopily.

"It's morning! Luigi, time?"

Luigi looked down at his watch again.

"It's 8:01 A.M.! We gotta go!"

Everyone sprung to their feet and dashed out of the cave. They ran through the woods aimlessly until they found the river.

"Ah! The river!" Mario said. "This river leads right back to camp! All we need to do is follow it!"

The eight of them ran along the river until they reached the edge of the woods. They ran to the Bonfire area…

…only to find all seven of the Comforting Squirrels and Twila waiting for them.

"Ouch, too bad, Bears. The Squirrels arrived just a few seconds before you did and win 50,00 coins and All expense-paid trip to the Tuck Shop. So it looks like you've lost the challenge. I'll see you at the Bonfire tonight. And one more of you will be going home."

As Twila walked away, and the Squirrels returned to their lodge, several eyes moved towards Shroob.


	17. The Eighth Elimination Ceremony

The eight remaining members of the Drama Bears all sat around the Bonfire. Twila stood before them with the tray of marshmallows.

"Drama Bears, you have lost yet again. Even though you were only this close to winning, it still wasn't enough. So one more of you will be going home tonight. When I call your name, I will throw you a marshmallow: Luigi."

"Honey Bee."

"Mimi."

"Rosalina."

"Toadworth."

"And Shroob." Shroob was a little stunned by this, but she caught the marshmallow anyway. Wendy and Rosie were also shocked, and they both gave Shroob a fierce glare. Shroob ignored the dirty looks.

"Mario, Wendy. Only one marshmallow remains on this tray. One of you will receive it, and the other will leave the Island forever.

"Now Mario. You have been one of the star players of your team. I don't really see why you're on the front lines tonight, as oppose to this girl here." He gestured at Wendy, who sneered at Twila.

"You, missy, have been absolutely no help to your team at all in past tasks. Not once have you contributed to the tasks. I still remember that you jumped off the 1,000-foot cliff in the first episode just to save your cell phone. And for that reason, you were almost the first one voted off.

"And to top it all off, you and Rosalina were trying to blame Shroob for the loss. Seriously! Shroob is, like, your team's _best_ player, dude! Why would you possibly think that _s_ _he's_ responsible for _any_ time your team has lost? Maybe, were you trying to blame her to get her voted off instead of you? Well if that's the case, then your plan certainly didn't work.

"So the last marshmallow of the night goes to…Mario."

Twila threw the final marshmallow to Mario.

Wendy scoffed. "Fine! I don't need this island with no reception anymore! There's no denying that Mrs. Nice-guy _is_ responsible for this loss! But if you just want to be stubborn and not admit that I'm right, that's fine with me! I am SO out of here!" As she stormed off, she mumbled to herself, "At least I'll be able to use my precious cell phone again!"

She jumped into the Boat of Losers. As the Boat pulled away, she reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone. But when she felt around in her pocket, it wasn't there.

"WHAT? Where is it?!"

She looked back to the others. Twila held up something.

"Hey! Forget something?" Sure enough, it was none other than her cell phone.

"AUGH! Give that back right now!"

"You got it!" She then wound up her arm.

"NO! DON'T!"

But Twila threw the phone, anyway. It flew over the Dock of Shame, towards the water. But that wasn't what worried Wendy the most (since her cell phone was waterproof). What worried her was that when it hit the water, a shark fin was heading towards it.

"NOOOOO!"

The shark opened its mouth as it drew nearer to the cell phone, then swallowed it in one gulp.

"AUGH! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Wendy screamed in frustration as she fell to her knees and pounded her fists into the Boat of Loser's wooden deck.


	18. Scavenger Hunt

"Last time on Dream Supreme: The two teams had to spend one night in the woods, braving the forces of nature, bears, and of course, Bitefrost. The two teams eventually found their campgrounds, and both of them got a good start. But when the Drama Bears encountered a bear, they all ran off into the woods, and got lost. Eventually, they had to spend the night in a cave, while the Comforting Squirrels couldn't have been doing any better.

"At 8:00 A.M. the next day, the Bears arrived back at the campsite just a few seconds after the Squirrels.

"At the Bonfire, that cell-phone-crazy Wendy was sent home, due to the fact that she kept trying to blame Shroob for their loss, and also because she has never really contributed to past challenges before, particularly this one.

"We're nearing the halfway point of the season now, and we'll be revealing our latest task, so get ready for the next, and most dramatic episode yet, of Dream…Surpeme!"

* * *

An hour after breakfast, Twila's voice could be heard on the speakers once again.

"Good morning all you happy campers! You'll be receiving your next task soon, so please report to the Bonfire area immediately."

Once they all did, they found Twila waiting for them, holding six rolled-up papers, each tied with a red ribbon.

"Alright, campers. For your next task here at Isle Delfino, both teams will be participating in a scavenger hunt! For this particular hunt, there is a list of items hidden all over the island. Each item is worth a certain amount of points. The objective is to collect the items worth the most points, or the most amount of items.

"And I also think that, to cover more of the island, and because I have only six copies of the items list, both teams will have to split into three groups. Now, since there are only seven members left on both teams, it would make sense for there to be two groups of two and one group of three per team.

"So pick your groups, and when you're ready, come and take your list."

After a while of deciding, the Drama Bears chose for the groups to be: A) Shroob and Mimi. B) Luigi and Toadsworth. And C) Mario, Rosalina, and Honey Bee.

While the Squirrels' groups were A) Waluigi and Yoshi. B) Boo and Zess T. And C) Goomba, Kolorado, and Pauline.

After the six groups were decided, they all went back to Twila.

"So the groups have been decided, and you're all ready to start. Very well. Come, and take your lists."

He handed all six lists out to the teams.

"There are precisely thirty items on the list. Each one is worth a certain amount of points. The main idea is that each and every item is hidden in an extremely secure or dangerous location. But if you're willing to win the task, then you'll be brave enough to try. Plus, one of these items does not exist, but is instead an Invincibility pass. When the pass is found, all members of the group who found it have Invincibility.

"You must all report back here, with your items in hand, precisely at 6:00 P.M. sharp! Whichever team whose split groups bring back the items worth the most points is the winning team. Now groups, line up!"

The six groups lined up side-by-side.

"On your mark…get set…GO!"

The six groups dashed off in various directions.

* * *

The Boo/Zess group dashed into the woods, heading for a particular tree near the base of the 1,000-foot mountain. In this tree was one of the items on the list: the egg of a Giant Dawnian Eagle. To get to it, they had to climb into the tree, and take the egg out of the nest, away from the mother eagle.

Zess looked up at the large nest.

"You want _me_ to try it?"

Boo nodded.

"Oh! I-I don't know!"

"Just do it, eh!"

"Fine."

She then grabbed onto the tree trunk and started shinnying her way up towards the nest. When she came near, she looked in and saw it: a large, pale white egg nearly the size of a cantaloupe. And the mother eagle was nowhere to be seen.

Zess gulped, then reached for the egg…

…only to be struck right out of the tree by an unseen blow.

Zess screamed as she fell, and landed in some bushes right next to Boo.

"Ow!"

She and Boo looked up and saw the massive mother eagle soaring overhead in circles, and eventually sink back into the nest.

"Mother eagle got ya, eh?"

"That thing really packs a punch! Good thing we're going for an unborn eagle baby and not an already-hatched one, yet!"

"Can you get it or not?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you ask _these_ if I can get it or not?!" She then turned to reveal the massive scrapes on the left side of her face: three straight, clean slashes all along her left cheek, and stopping just underneath her left eye.

"Ouch. Well, fine. I'll go and get the egg, eh."

He brushed past Zess, who was still clutching at her cheek, and started climbing up the tree.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The Goomba/Kolorado/Pauline group stood in front if the old Boathouse.

"A Black Widow?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Pauline yelped.

"It's right here on the list: one Black Widow from the old Boathouse; worth 200 points: IT MUST BE ALIVE." Goomba said, reading the emphasized words off the list.

"I hate spiders!" Pauline exclaimed.

"But you don't have to do all the work, do you? Goomba and I will get it." Kolorado said.

"He's right. All you need to do is keep watch for rival groups."

"OK."

"Come on, Kolorado. Let's go find us a spider."

Goomba and Kolorado slowly opened the old wooden door, which creaked eerily as it did. They looked inside at all the old equipment inside: equipment for fishing, hunting, boating, assassinating, everything.

And there were spider webs all over the place.

"Keep a sharp eye out. Remember, Black Widows are the deadliest spiders on the planet." Kolorado reminded him.

"I know, I know."

Then they saw one. The large, black spider crawled along the large web.

"Kolorado! There!"

"I see it."

"How are we gonna get it? Let alone get it alive?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

The spider was now in the center of the web. Goomba saw something on one of the shelves.

"Kolorado, see that glass jar?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The group of Mario, Rosalina, and Honey stood before the main lodge.

"Seriously. I don't know about this, Mario." Honey said.

"We have to try. That item is the one worth the most amount of points." Mario said.

"I understand, but stealing _this_ is like, _impossible_. Heck, it'd be easier to try to break into Fort Knox using only a toothpick!" Rosie said.

"Look, if we get this item, we might win! It's now or never!"

"Fine. So what do you propose to do?" Honey asked.

"Look, I'm sure that it is _heavily_ guarded. This is gonna be tough. I'll go in first and scope out the building, see where the item is, and if there's any way of getting in without being detected."

And with that, he slowly crept up the steps onto the porch, and peeked in through the window. The lodge was seemingly empty. All the tables and chairs were lined up, neat and empty. Mario looked through the serving window to the kitchen. He could see the pantries and utensils, but no sign of the object.

He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Nothing. He crept between the tables, brushing past the chairs, and stopped at the kitchen door. He opened it just a sliver, and peeked in.

Brighton was sitting at a chair leaning up against the counter, snoring away, a meat cleaver in one hand. On his head was the prize: his chef hat. That hat was worth 1,000 points; more valuable than any other item on the list. And Mario was determined to get it.

However, the moment he set foot in the kitchen, Brighton jumped out of the chair and lunged at him, landing just inches from him. The large man mountain loomed before him, blocking his vision.

"So, little man. You think that you can get my hat, huh? Well, you won't! So just give up! Go look for your other fancy little items!"

Mario turned and trudged out of the lodge. Of course, he wasn't going to give up. Not yet.

* * *

 **Meanwhile (again)…**

The Waluigi/Yoshi group stood in front of the bear cave.

"Seriously dude! This is a bit…dangerous."

"I know, but we have to get it! The life preserver hidden in this cave is one of the most valuable items on the list. Besides, I took on the sharks a couple episodes ago, I think I can handle one bear, too." Waluigi commented.

"OK, so you want to distract the bear while I go in and try to find this life preserver of yours?"

"Exactly. That life preserver is worth…" Waluigi looked at the list. "…500 points."

"That's pretty good."

"I know. Now let's do this!"

"Fine."

Yoshi hid behind a rock next to the cave entrance, while Waluigi went right into the cave.

"Hey! Stupid bear! Come get me, you big fat, dumb, weird furball!"

After a minute or so, a large shape appeared from the shadows. The large, brown bear stood on its hind legs and roared at Waluigi.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!"

The bear chased Waluigi into the woods. Yoshi stared as the two ran off.

"Guess I'd better go now." He said to himself. He crawled out from behind the rock and into the bear cave, scurrying along the dirt. He pulled out his flashlight (which he had taken from the lodge before he and Waluigi left) and turned it on. He waved the beam around the cave, illuminating places where vision was previously zero. As he drew deeper into the bear cave, he found more remains of creatures that the bear had killed, and other "things".

"Oh MAN!"

Then he saw the life preserver. It was white, with red rings on it here and there. Along the rim it read S.S. LOSER.

"That's clever." Yoshi said as he picked the preserver up, slung it over his shoulder, and ran out of the bear cave.

* * *

"Welcome back, Dream viewers, to the Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt! Let's see how the groups are doing right now."

Twila turned to the scoreboards behind her. The scoreboard on the right had the names of all the Drama Bears' groups on it, going vertically along the board, and the Squirrels' groups' names were on the other board. Next to each group name was a slot where a piece of paper with various numbers on it could be inserted, and that would show the group's score. At the bottom of each scoreboard was a final slot that would hold the score of the entire team.

"And it appears right now that the only group that's found an item is the Waluigi/Yoshi group for the Comforting Squirrels. Yoshi has successfully distracted the bear so that Waluigi could sneak into the bear cave and get the life preserver within. That's 500 points!"

One member of the camera crew pulled the white card (which read zero) out of the slot next to the Waluigi/Yoshi group's name, and replaced it with one that read 500. She also put a 500 card in the bottom slot.

"And how are the other teams doing, Zan?"

The camerawomen switched the frequency so that the image on the monitor now showed the Boo/Zess group at the tree with the eagle's nest in it.

"Oh! So Goth boy Boo's gonna try to take the egg from the Giant Dawnian Eagle, which is worth 300 points! This is gonna be good!"

Boo slowly and silently climbed up the tree, until he was right next to the nest. The eagle mother had its back to him. He slowly reached for the egg. Boo, being silent most of the time, was very good at doing things silently and stealthily, so as he grabbed the egg, took it out of the nest, and slid back down the tree, he didn't even make a sound.

"He did it! Chock up 300 points for the Boo/Zess group!"

After the women replaced their zero with a 300, Twila returned her attention to the monitors.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Goomba and Kolorado had come up with a plan to get the Black Widow alive. Goomba grabbed the glass jar he had noticed, and, and after shaking out all the dust and cobwebs inside, he unscrewed the lid and gave it to Kolorado, who then stood in front of the spider web. Meanwhile, Goomba sneaked around behind it with the lidless jar.

The spider was still motionless. Goomba carefully raised the jar's opening behind the spider. Kolorado raised the lid in front of the spider, directly opposite of the jar.

"Now!" Goomba yelled.

He and Kolorado slammed the lid and jar together, trapping the spider inside, along with a fragment of its net. It was barely harmed, but still alive.

"Yes!" Goomba exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo! We got it!" Kolorado cheered.

"That's 200 points for the Goomba/Kolorado/Pauline team!" Twila said, back at the campsite. "Right now, the Squirrels are ahead by a _long shot_. Will the Bears ever catch up? Maybe. Maybe not. But there's only one way to find out." Twila looked back at the monitor.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Mario was still trying to think of a way to get in and get Brighton's chef hat. He peeked in through one of the back windows of the main lodge. He saw the hat, sitting on the table in the middle of the kitchen, and no Brighton.

"It _can't_ be that easy." He mumbled to himself. "Where is he? He's here somewhere." He looked around the kitchen, and, other than the hat, saw absolutely no trace of Brighton anywhere. After a moment of consideration, he decided to try again. He slowly creaked opened the window, then jumped through. He landed on the counter, then jumped down onto the floor. He looked around quickly again, to make sure that Brighton wasn't there.

"It's now or never." He slowly moved towards the table that the prize sat upon. He reached for it.

Brighton burst out of the pantry, meat cleaver still in hand.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing?"

"Uh, um, I was just…" Mario immediately bolted, jumping over the counter and crashing through the window.

He ran back to Rosalina and Honey.

"Look, are we gonna give up now?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah." Honey agreed. "It's impossible!"

"But we've got to do it. We've got to…hang on." Mario stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I think I've got an idea that's just crazy enough to work!"

* * *

Meanwhile… Waluigi and Yoshi stood on the beach next to the base of the 1,000-foot mountain. After Waluigi had escaped the bear in a little misadventure, they had escaped with the life preserver, which Yoshi had slung around his shoulder.

"So it says here that somewhere on the side of this cliff is a glass soda bottle worth 400 points." Yoshi said.

"OK. So, I guess I'll go."

"Alright, good luck."

Waluigi took a deep breath, then grabbed onto the wall. He found a crevice and grabbed it. He was nervous now. Of course, he had done the 1,000-foot climb in the first episode, and had made it. And even though the stakes were higher that time, and everyone was watching him, and there wasn't any of that this time, he still felt nervous for whatever reason.

He climbed up, carefully avoiding moss and weak branches. About halfway up, he found the bottle.

"Ah! Yoshi! I got it!" He yelled down to his partner. He reached and grabbed it off of the lip of rock. He looked at it more clearly. He noticed that there was not a single drop of soda inside it. Instead there was a rolled up piece of red paper.

"What? What's this? Hey, Yoshi! There's no soda in this bottle! There's just a…whoa!" At that time, Waluigi lost his grip while looking at the bottle, and fell. Yoshi winced when he hit the water, which created a massive splash. For a moment, there was only silence and stillness.

"Waluigi?"

Then, a hand popped up on the surface, holding the bottle victoriously. The rest of Waluigi followed.

"Got it!"

"Great! But what is it?"

"Well." Waluigi said as he climbed out of the water and onto the beach. "If there's no soda in here like the list said…" Waluigi said as he unscrewed the bottle's lid and shook out the paper inside.

"Twila did say that one item didn't really exist, but there was an Invincibility pass in its place." Yoshi realized.

"Then that means this is…"

The paper fell into Waluigi's hands. He unrolled the paper.

"It is!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"The Invincibility pass!" They both said simultaneously.

"Cool!"

"So, does this mean we should stop? Just because we're safe, we should just let the rest of the team handle everything themselves?" Waluigi asked.

"Nah. We go on, even if we do have Invincibility. Come on! Let's see what else there is to find!" Yoshi replied.

Waluigi put the pass back in the bottle, and put the bottle in his pocket. The two of them ran off.

"Well, _there's_ a couple of loyal teammates." Twila said when she saw that moment on the monitors.

* * *

 **Meanwhile (for the fifth time!)…**

Luigi and Toadsworth had already picked the item they would go for: the bottom half of Mr. Coconut (from the original season) trapped on a rock in the middle of the river just at the top of the waterfall.

"Why would you save the two halves of that coconut from the original season, Twila?" Luigi would ask of the host later.

"In case we decided to do something like this."

"Seriously, man. I don't know about this." Toadsworth said, staring at the rushing current before them.

"Look, I know we're taking a huge risk here, but that half of a coconut is worth 600 points! If we get it, we might be in the lead!"

"So, are you gonna get it?"

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I, like, have _zero_ physical ability, DUH! Everyone knows that! And you saw me in the dodgeball episode. Seriously, it's not like I'm not trying to get out of doing this, it's just that if I do it…I'll die."

"OK, fine 'Napoleon', I'll do it." Toadsworth sneered at Luigi after he made the "Napoleon" comment. Over the weeks, some of the meaner campers, particularly Boo and Bowser, had called him "Napoleon" for obvious reasons.

Luigi stood on the edge of the river. There was a small path of rocks leading across the river, almost like stepping-stones. The one that had the prize on it was in the middle of the river, and was probably the largest in the river.

Luigi gulped, then stepped onto the first rock. It was a little wet, but he managed to maintain his footing. He paused a moment before jumping to the next one. Once he landed, he wobbled slightly, then stood firm. He jumped to the next one, then the next one.

When he landed on the one just before the rock where Mr. Coconut was, he slipped on some moss that was growing on the surface of the rock. He fell off and into the river.

"WHOA!"

"Uh-oh. Whatever you do, don't let go!"

"Thanks for the advice!"

Luigi held onto the rock for dear life, his grip slipping on the moss. The river's flow was tugging at him, attempting to pull him away. He reached for the rock that the item was on, and grabbed it. Since it was drier and had no algae on it, was easier for him to grab onto. He slowly pulled himself up with all his might, and clambered up onto the rock. He quickly snatched the prize.

"I got it!"

"Good. Now throw it to me."

Luigi raised the coconut half over his head, and chucked it to Isaiah. Isaiah (being poor at physical activities, as he said earlier) didn't catch it. He held out his arms, but it naturally bounced off his face.

"Ow!"

"Augh! Napoleon, the coconut!"

After bouncing off Toadsworth's face, the bottom half of Mr. Coconut landed in the river and floated down to the waterfall, never to be seen again.

"No!" Toadsworth yelled. "We lost it!"

"Great! Just great! Now can you get me off this rock!?" Luigi yelled.

* * *

 **That night, 6:00 P.M…**

The eleven campers stood at the Bonfire, holding their various items; life preservers, bottles, eagle eggs, etc. The Matthew and Violet group even found the top half of Mr. Coconut in a raccoon den (don't even ask how they got it).

"Alright campers. You have all turned in your prizes.

And I believe one group found something even more special. Waluigi, Yoshi?"

"That's right, Twila. Got it right here." Yoshi held up the Invincibility pass.

"Well I'll be! It's the Invincibility pass! So it looks like Waluigi and Yoshi have Invincibility, if the Comu Squirrels lose, that is.

"Anyway. Even though not all of the objects were found, it was still enough." Twila announced. "And the score is…"

The twelve of them looked at the scoreboards. All eyes fell to the bottom of each scoreboard. The Drama Bears' score was 3600. And the Comforting Squirrels score was…

"4500! So it looks like the Comforting Squirrels are the…"

"Wait!" A voice called.

"What?" Twila responded. Everyone turned.

It was Mario, Honey, and Rosalina. The three of them ran towards the others, and Mario was waving around something in his hand. Rosalina was dressed in a cheesy, ridiculous outfit that was supposed to resemble something like a bird. It had multi-colored feathers, a cheap cardboard beak strapped on her face, and fake talons on her feet. Honey had a large, pink snake wrapped around her body, though not tight enough to constrict her breathing. The snake hissed at everyone. In her other hand, Honey had a flute.

"Twila! I've got it!" Mario yelled.

"Got what?"

"You think the Squirrels won?" Honey asked.

"Yeah?" Twila replied.

"Well, wait 'till you see _this_!" Mario then revealed the object in his hand. Everyone gasped.

"It-it can't be!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Pauline agreed.

"No way!" Waluogi yelped.

"It is!" Shroob realized.

Then everyone yelled simultaneously, "BRIGHTON'S CHEF HAT!"

"WHOA. Now _that_ is one incredible feat! But how did you get it?"

"Trust me, man, you _don't_ want to know."

"OK. But does it, by any chance, have anything to do with this, um…" Twila gestured to the absurd appearance of the girls.

"You mean this?" Rosie said and spread out her cardboard, taped-on wings.

"And this?" Honey said and blew on her flute.

"Yeah…"

"Again, you REALLY don't wanna know." Mario insisted.

"OK, OK, fine. The bottom line is, YOU GOT THE HAT!"

"Yeah! How many points is that?" Shroob asked.

"1000! Add that to the score and…" Twila pulled out a calculator and did the math. "4600! The Drama Bears win by a hundred points!"

"Hooray!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Yes!"

"Way to go, guys!"

The Drama Bears went back to their lodge.

Twila turned to the losers. "Comforting Squirrels. You have lost the challenge. Report to the Bonfire in a couple hours. There, someone will be riding the Boat of Losers home."


End file.
